Transformers: Dark Master
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Armada Optimus has returned to Cybertron 500 years after the end of Armada, to a world which he thought he knew. And a new darkness has followed him home ... FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Return

Transformers: Dark Master

1 - Return

Like most of the things on Cybertron, the forests were made of thick titanium metals. As such forces of weather on Cybertron were a rare event, nothing stirred the metallic compounds of the junk that lay about on the mystic planet. The metal was towered up like trees on the planet Earth, but many times larger than that of any tree. Silent as a windless night, a black cloak wound around a figure of titanium (like the rest of the planet) that ran like the non-existent winds though the junkyard. It made hardly a sound; a shadow of the night.

His golden optics swept the area, taking in the destruction. Seeing the glow ahead, the figure increased his speed. Unusual was it for a transformer to run instead of using it's alternate mode, he didn't have time.

His quarry was close…

***

Flames spewed from the towers as they burned. Great blue, petrol-powered flames that cast the area in an unholy blue glow. Screaming and the sound of heavy footsteps sounded though the blistering heat of the metal underfoot. The buildings were going to fall soon…

The attackers were mechanoids of a different sort. New and improved, as the saying went. Sleek and powerful and identical to the core: It seemed all they wanted from this place was the 'fun' of chaos, but that was not the case. They were searching for something …

A femme screamed as she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by one of them. A fist smashed into the side of her face as her captor spat, "Quit screaming you wrench! You're coming with me!" 

The femme was too terrified to see that her assailant had diverted his attention. But he was no longer there when she looked next.

She blinked. It happened so fast that she didn't have time to register what had happened. But a black figure now stood not far from where her attacker had once been.

"Get out of here."

That was all it said before he was gone as quickly as it had come.

After getting over the shock, the white femme ran.

***

"Oh my this is what fun is all about!" 

Gloating over their success, about 15 strongly built transformers had circled around a group of the cities inhabitancies. These were the normal ones … but the others were not of them…

Suddenly, a clattering of metal on metal alerted the captor's attention. Twisted, beaten and broken was one of them …

"W-what is this? What happened to him?!" One of them cried.

How could an ordinary transformer do this?!

Another sound alerted their attention. Footsteps; echoing in the sudden silence of the night.

A figure clad in a black cloak walked slowly towards the captors and the frightened city-folk. Tall as it was, it seemed to be strongly built by transformer standards. But it wasn't one of _them_. Hanging by its cords; sparking energon up the figure's hand, was one of their heads …

"You'll pay for this!" One of them snarled.

He continued to amble towards them.

They looked at each other, slightly unnerved, but even more so when he stopped.

He tossed the head of the one he had destroyed towards its owner's body. Landing with a dull _clank_, it rested by its body; red energon seeping out in gullets.

They recoiled slightly. The city folk remained paralysed.

The shadow addressed them: "Run."

He raised a cloaked arm, "Let them go, or I will do what I did to your friend … to you."

His voice was deep, but had an edge of a seasoned warrior.

"Wise guy eh?" One of them said, "Would you like to test that?"

His golden optics flickered. "I pity you."

Quicker than they could prosess, he whipped out a round barrel gun with a very peculiar contraption attached and shot down the nearest mechanoid. 

Scared, the rest were shocked at the speed of this new assassin. Just who was he?!

One of them charged, his sleek form allowing him to move like the wind. But the shadow figure merely dodged it as easily as he was facing a drone. The bot next found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

A BOOM echoed though the stunned silence.

Enough games.

The shadow flipped up into the air and shot down every one of the transformers. Such grace could only be acquired from many millions of years of battle. Once the last of the silver transformers had fallen by the assassin's hand, he stood up from his crouch and turned his attention to the city folk. They had not moved or made a sound as he destroyed their captors, but now, the leader (it seemed) moved forward.

"Thankyou very much stranger. We are in your dept." He bowed to the shadow.

"You owe me nothing." Was the response.

One of the little ones ran up to the leader and asked the assassin; "Who are you, sir?"

He stood still for a moment in adhesive silence. The child shied away from him behind the leader. 

Slowly, he reached up and lifted the hood of his cloak off of his head. His head was blue with a yellow piece embedded in the middle of his forehead. Ear-like pieces sat on the side of his head that framed his face. Golden optics shone though the night at the city folk. His nose was mostly covered by a silver faceplate, as was his mouth. 

"I am Optimus."

***

The smoke ceded as the bright sun of Cybertron made its appearance known. It lit up the road that a familiar truck roared by on. He was already many miles from the wreck that was once the great city of Polyhex.

'They will know by now … when they find them. I am back.'

***

Picking up the shredded piece of blue alloy, another figure smiled. Not the smile of welcoming; a smile of sinister intentions. 

"Welcome back, Optimus Prime."

__________________________________________________  
  
Well, I'm back with another TF fic. I got the inspiration from a dream I had last night and I had to write it. I hope you like it.  
  
This is only the beginning ...  
  
How could Optimus have destroyed such powerful TF's in one shot? What's with that gun? How come he is being so secretive? What has happened to the rest of the crew?  
  
The answers to these questions are coming my friends... Only time will tell...

UPDATE: I have done a cover for the fic! 

Enjoy!  
  
ST


	2. Revenge

2 – Revenge

Pacing, something that Hotshot didn't like his best friend engaged in.

After the war between Decepticons and Autobots, there had been 500 years of peace and prosperity. Hotshot had become a great writer and mainly wrote about his adventures on Earth. He missed the kids indeed. Sometimes he would ask for a pass to the warp gates so he could see them again, but times were still a little rough. There was a lot of fixing up to do still, and all of the Transformers were needed.

Sitting in his room at the newly built base underground below Hexatron, Hotshot mused over the recent attacks on the cities. No one had any idea what the new threat could possibly be, and they only had small indications to what it could be. Hotshot was one of the few transformers that had sustained his personality though the whole peace making operation. There were some who could not cope with the new peace, and they now rested at an institute on the other side of the planet. Left to live in their own peace: A war training camp.

Hotshot looked up at his comrade and roommate Sideswipe. Over the years he too had become a much better fighter than he was so many years ago. He was more mature now, but he still liked to call Hotshot 'bro' on odd occasions. He was now an accomplished weapons scientist. 

"I really wish I knew what could've caused that much destruction to the New ones." He said, finally ceasing his pacing.

"It's odd, but not impossible." Hotshot replied, stretching out on his recharge pad.

"Yes well that's obvious." Came the sarcastic reply, "But the question isn't _how_-"

"It's _who_." Hotshot finished, looking at his friend and then out the window.

***

'Man, I've missed this place.' Optimus thought as he looked over the area he once called home.

Standing on one of the 5 pillars that surrounded the ruins of the once proud city, Optimus became saddened. There was a rare wind today that ruffled his black cloak, making it fan out just like when Scavenger's had when he arrived on Earth. Oh sometimes he missed Earth. The perilous adventures he had once filled his spark.

But such emotions were gone now.

As was what he used to be.

He spoke to the wind, "I am no longer Optimus Prime. I am simply Optimus…"

His cloak whipped aggressively in the suddenly strong wind. His head turned sharply. He sensed it. A gesult.   
"PRIME! YOU WILL PAY!" 

A booming voice reached Optimus's audio receptors. Lesser mortals would've cowered under such vocal pressure, but he did not.

An explosion sent shrapnel and debris everywhere. Optimus shielded himself with his arms and waited for the metallic dust to clear. But he did not need it to clear for Optimus to know who it was.

"Silverbolt." He acknowledged and jumped down, landing with a _thud _on the hard ground. He crouched, readying his blade beneath his cloak. Fighting and winning against a gesult was tough, but not impossible. The New ones were strong against normal weapons.

But his weapons were not normal. And more to the point: They destroyed the alloy that made up the new ones. Killing them. Eating them from the inside out.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR, AND A FOOL TO OPPOSE US!" Silverbolt roared. "NO ONE WHO IS A TRAITOR DESERVES TO LIVE!"

"I find that hard to believe." Optimus growled.

The huge transformer lunged at the black-cloaked figure below him. Optimus was quick to move and jumped out of the way of the sudden lunge. Grasping his sword, Optimus swung out and slashed the brute's hand as Silverbolt reached out to grab him.

He screamed, feeling the energy that resided in the sword pierce the alloy of his skin. Optimus saw his chance as energon splatted on the ground and on his cloak. He jumped up and ran up Silverbolt's arm, dodging lunges made by the giant gesult. He was shot down though, as Silverbolt grabbed his gun and pierced him though his arm. He took no heed to the stabbing pain and continued his journey.

The assassin made a huge leap up and swung the sword down on the New one's head. He screamed, an energon-curdling scream that made Optimus's optics glow in pain and anger. Gallons of the liquid flowed out of the gesult's slitted helmet, the energy from the blade sending pain up every ligament. Finally, he fell. A great bulk of steel landing with an almighty CRASH! on the ground below. Optimus jumped off his shoulder just in time and landed with a much softer crash on the ground. But the gesult wasn't gone yet.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS PRIME!!!" He screamed and attempted to punch his killer. Optimus growled and ran forwards, throwing a grenade inside the great silver transformer's slashed head.

And Optimus transformed, and sped away as fast as possible. Five seconds later, the fallen gesult exploded…

The force sent Optimus into the air. He quickly transformed and landed with little grace on one of the pillars. He knelt down in exhaustion for a moment, before recovering and standing up straight again; he put his sword back in subspace.

Looking over the newly created crater, he saw fragments of silver littered the area. He wish he hadn't got his job … after all, didn't he love peace?

So why did he love the job as much as he hated it?

A sudden sound of clapping alerted him. Spinning around, hand on the hilt of his sword; he saw another figure on one of the pillars, clad, like him, in a cloak.

But his cloak was that of a midnight blue.

Optimus tried to guess whom it was, but he could not. By it's posture, the new arrival looked male. And familiar somehow…

The figure crouched, and sprang up, landing on the next pillar and doing the same for the next three that separated him from Optimus, but he did it so fast he didn't have time to register what happened next.

He hugged him.

It was not a hug of greeting, not of welcome. It was the type that punished a long lost person in the others life…

It was over so fast, that Optimus could not prevent the other figure from attaching a stunning device to the back of his neck. He began to feel drowsy immediately and asked, "Who're you?"

His vision went blurry as he saw the other figure lift up his hood and look down at him with that classic smirk…

Optimus went offline and fell into the others arms. In one of his hands held a shredded piece of blue alloy…

 He smirked again and replied to the prone figure,

"Your brother."

***

At another place, on the other side of the planet, a strong looking transformer made his way down to his boss' office. The base he was at seemed like one of those ancient churches to worship people or gods. The walls were incredibly high even for transformers, and they were beckoned with many symbols and inscriptions. 

"You wanted to see me boss?" The bot asked as he entered the office.

A back of a chair was all he saw. He knew his boss didn't show his face to anyone who was an underling. 

"Status report."

"Silverbolt has fallen in battle with an unknown-" Began the transformer, but he was interrupted by a wave of his master's hand.

"I know that. I meant the project."

"Near completion." His underling replied.

"Very well. Tell the other workers to hurry it up." Was the cold response.

"Yes sir!" The bot replied and saluted the chair.

"You may go. That is all."

The bot left.

A smile that he had not shown in many days appeared on his face. "Your back, and such a convenience it is too…"

____________________________________________

I've had a billion plot bunnies for this story! So updates will be frequent I hope.

The chapters are going to get longer and I hope this is a good fic to you. Thanks to the 3 who have reviewed already! Please R&R though as it encourages me to write more and present it to the public.

One thing I noticed, where is everyone?! I haven't had any chapter alert e-mails in awhile now. What's up everyone?

ST


	3. Recognition

AN ~ Okay, before we begin, I want to point out that the character intro-ed is **not** Overload. If you don't know who that is, then it is a guy who combines with Optimus to give him these massive shoulder guns. He appears later in the Armada series. If you haven't seen the entire Armada series, then you might not understand some parts. E-mail me or put it in a review if you have any questions :) 

3 – Recognition  

Optimus groggily awoke.

He took a moment to reboot and bring all of his sensors online but managed it in short time. He looked around. It seemed he was in a cave of some sort; outside it was dark. Nighttime. How long had he been out?

"It's about time!"

He turned and came face to face with his brother. At the moment he was scowling at him; his face cast in shadow from the limited light, but Optimus knew it was he.

"Ultra Magnus … it's been awhile …" Optimus said softly.

"I'm just Magnus now, and don't you forget it." Magnus said harshly. He stood up from his crouch next to Optimus and got out some flammable energon. He lit it with a blast from his gun, filling the room with a yellow glow. 

Optimus could now see his features more clearly. Under his indigo cloak, he was mostly red and blue like him; strong but sleek, he was younger than Optimus by one millisecond. He became a car carrier truck when he transformed, yet because he never went to Earth, he had kept his Cybertron form: he could also hover due to the hover conversion instead of wheels. His face was silver with no faceplate. Gold optics like his own, but his head was red and black. Otherwise, many would say they were identical in facial features.

"So you dispersed of your name too, Optimus _Prime_?" Magnus mocked.

"Yes." Optimus said, sitting up. "What do you want of me?"

"As much as I _hate _to admit it, I need you to come with me." Magnus said, his voice dripping with spite.

"To do what?" Optimus asked.

Magnus faced him fully. "I don't know where you have been these past 5 centuries, Optimus, but you have somehow acquired weapons that can defeat the New Ones. This is valuable to us."

"Whose _us_?" Optimus questioned.

Magnus turned, and walked the length of the cave and back again. "You don't know about it?"

"About what?" Optimus was getting impatient.

"About the Rebel side."

"No."

"That's who _us _is. And you are coming with me to find the New Ones base. That is my assignment from our base." Magnus said.

"And what if I don't want to get involved?" Optimus said, getting to his feet, his black cloak swishing.

Magnus gave him a devilish grin, one of bad intentions. "Then you will suffer my … _influence_."

"You didn't…" Optimus took a step backwards in spite of himself.

"Had to, big brother." Magnus said, shrugging. "Because I know you would've just run off and we didn't want that. Everyone thinks your either still in space or dead." His smile disappeared. "As I did."

"Magnus … "

He was angry now. "You are a _bastard _for making me wait so long."

He ran forward and punched his brother in the side of the head. Optimus didn't even fight back, he knew he deserved it.

"I want to kill you, and believe me; when this is all over I will!" Magnus snarled.

Optimus said nothing from his position leaning on the wall of the cave.

"We leave. Now."

***

Spending his days sitting in front of a computer was a common thing for Red Alert.

He was still a war veteran, but he now trained the young ones to defend themselves for their own safety. Even after the war, Cybertron was still sometimes a dangerous place. He was the manager for the base under Hexatron, and couldn't be happier about not being in with the fighting. 

Some things never change.

"C'mon Hotshot don't tell me I'm winning!!!"

Red Alert looked around as his _commander _played his racing game against Hotshot, with Sideswipe laughing along with them if they made a mistake, and awed when they did well. He looked skyward and continued his work.

"Well Jet, you haven't changed much." Sideswipe said once the game ended with Hotshot just winning. Sideswipe had not seen Jetfire in over 50 years as he spent most of his time with the weapons designers. 

"Ah we can't all change." Jetfire said happily as they all sat on the floor in front of the console. "But you seemed to have a lot, Hotshot as well!"

Hotshot shrugged. "Well, we are younger than you, so you probably don't have any changing left to do."  
"Ha, ha." Jetfire said sarcastically. "I'm not _that _old. Scavenger is old."

Hotshot and sideswipe laughed, "Yeah too true! But it's because of him that I got to be much better at combat."

"We all have our talents." Jetfire stated.

"Yeah, and yours in pulling pranks." Sideswipe snickered.

Jetfire sighed and let the two of them laugh. 

***

It was well into the night when Magnus and Optimus stopped to rest. They had come far across the planet now and were at the equator. There were only forests of junk that some made their homes into, and the nearest city was 100 miles away. Magnus said they needed to take cover in anything possible and to stay away from the cities. The New Ones could be there.

Sitting beside an Energon fire, Optimus looked over at his brother again. He was lying on the ground with his arms behind his head. He looked like he was dosing.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Optimus said, looking away and glaring at some rubble nearby.

"Ask what?" Was the reply.

"Where I have been. I thought that would be the first thing you would do." 

"Nope." He heard Magnus sit up.

"Why?"

"I don't need to hear some sentimental slag and excuses, that's why." Magnus answered angrily. "You've got a lot to catch up on, but unlike your _friends _I wont listen to it. It'll just be as I said: sentimental slag."

"You've changed, Magnus…"

"We all have. At least most of us. You just don't know how much."

_____________________________________________________________________

Enjoy! I have exams tomorrow so I may not have the 4th chapter up then. Hope this sustains my loyal readers for now!! Also, a front cover has been added! See chapter 1 for the link.

Please Review!

ST


	4. Rebellion

AN ~ Well, exams didn't stop the plot bunnies from leaping on me when I got home!

4 – Rebellion

The glaring sun of Cybertron made the chrome of the silver androids shine. One of them kicked at the debris that scattered the once beautiful city of Fibos. Over 50 of the New Ones were scattered at the site of destruction, not doing much but admiring their handiwork.

One if their com-link's activated. "Did you find him?"

"Negative." He replied.

"You _must_ find him before they do!"

"Affirmative…"

One by one, they transformed into various alt modes and left. They were still searching … 

***

Magnus in front, Optimus followed onwards towards the city of Fibos. They had begun to travel again to the New Ones base. Magnus had simply stated that morning that it was on the other side of the planet. Optimus knew he deserved this hatred, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. He had left for reasons of his own, and he didn't need to tell anyone.

'But no even your own brother?' Optimus thought. No, Magnus would never have understood why …

A gasp from his brother stopped him. They both transformed and gazed at the destruction below them.

"We were too late …" Magnus muttered. Optimus stayed silent. "C'mon."

Magnus turned and transformed. Optimus stayed for a moment, looking at the destruction. He didn't notice Magnus's glance at him.

'It's … wrong …'

Transforming, he followed his brother. 

***

His giant crane lifted the heavy metal box in the storage room. He grunted with the effort, and finally managed to place it on top of its brethren. He was glad to be doing something to save Cybertron from these monsters; glad that it wasn't fighting like what Hotshot loved so much.

"Hey, Hoist!"

The blue and white mech turned to find Hotshot in vehicle mode enter the room and transform.

"Hey there Hotshot! Haven't seen you for awhile." Hoist replied and transformed himself.

"It's only been a few weeks Hoist. That's nothing compared to the others. Ever since…" Hotshot broke off. His best friend knew that Optimus's demise was still a matter of torment for the yellow transformer. 

"He went, we've been separated. I know what you mean." Hoist said and transformed. He walked over to Hotshot and said, "I saw Blurr the other day. Been _ages _since I saw him."

"Yeah well." Hotshot started to walk towards the control room and Hoist followed. He continued talking, "We all know that good al' Scavvy and Blurr keeps to themselves. Never the confiding type, them two."

Hoist laughed and replied. "Well, you'll get to see how _good 'al Scavvy's _goin' today. He said to Magnus, via the radio, that he would be coming in with reports on who's sided with whom."

Hotshot nodded and they entered the huge room. It was dark blue in colour with many winking lights overhead, giving the room a starry feel. It was circular in shape with four doors leading off it. Computers and communications panels lined the walls, giving off little circles of multicoloured light as their controllers pressed certain buttons. In the middle of the room was a podium structure that had five occupants. Four sat at a computer while one sat at a raised chair giving orders and controlling the computers that were on and other's that were off. In that chair sat Scavenger.

The other four wore cloaks like Magnus does. They were red, blue, green and light grey in colour and each had a story to go with them. Hotshot barely knew it, so he didn't try to guess. Scavenger wore a cloak of brown; like his old earthen cloak.

"What's with the cloaks?" He asked Hoist.

"Dunno." Was all he got for an answer, because at that moment, Scavenger turned to him and beckoned him over.

Hotshot and Hoist walked over. Some of the computers were unoccupied and others had what looked like technicians in front of them. One in particular was Sideswipe. He was chatting to another robot that Hotshot couldn't recognise. Hotshot also noticed Red Alert there for business of his own.

"So Hotshot, how have you been?" Scavenger asked as he made his way down from his chair and to the ground level.

"Pretty good. You?" Hotshot asked. Who's to excuse manners? But Hotshot thought it was a little out of character. But hey? It had been 500 years…

"Lets cut to the chase." Hotshot immediately forgot what he thought earlier. "You have been assigned to find Magnus and bring him back here. That bot has been acting real strange lately and he won't answer his calls. I don't know but we think he may have gone renegade."

"That's not possible! Magnus isn't the type!" Hoist said heatedly. 

"Yeah, well we all thought that Cyclonus and Demolisher would be the same, but they are with the New Ones."

"What?!"

Hoist and Hotshot exchanged looks of shock. Over the last 500 years, it seemed that the former Decepticons had settled down to live peaceful lives. Although Cyclonus still cackled like a nutcase every few seconds, there was no denying that he had become a nicer guy. The same went for Demolisher; though he always was a nice guy, but just joined the wrong side. It was hard to believe that these two somewhat peaceful former Decepticons would get wrapped up in the wrong side again. But they were cowardly …

"Hard to believe I know." Scavenger said. "But you best come and see for yourselves."

He led them over to a console with a Dark blue transformer in front of it. He looked like he would transform into a satellite or something like it judging by the dish on his back. He had a silver and dark blue colour scheme and had a large gun attached to his arm.

"Soundwave, playback video footage file 6108." Scavenger ordered.  

"Accessing files." He said in a bored voice. Soon enough, a shaky, burry video of an attack by the New Ones showed. The video paused, and it showed the unmistakable form of Cyclonus in helicopter mode. The video started again and paused a second time, showing the armoured truck form of Demolisher. The screen went black soon after.

Hotshot looked with saddened optics at his friend. He looked back just as sadly.

"Now, you two." Scavenger addressed them once more. "You must find Magnus … and bring him back. Alive."

***

The sky was thick with heavy clouds of acid rain and electricity. Since the New Ones had arrived on the scene, the weather had been dangerous and unpredictable. Although weather was mostly the same, rain was not common. And wind was certainly not either. Lately, though, it had been completely out of control. Although the acid that fell from the clouds was harmless to cities and towns, it certainly was to Cybertronians. It was best to stay inside when it hit.

Having driven for 58 miles away from Fibus, Optimus and Magnus had entered the 'tropical' region of Cybertron. The reason it was called so was the bizarre structures of titanium and the exotic towns found there. The weather was also very hot usually, but – as the weather was not functioning properly – that was a thing of the not-so-distant past.

"So," Magnus said as they sat in a cave drinking some much needed energon. They had managed to scavenge some from the ruins of Fibus. "Are you going to tell me why you are wearing the Darkness Cloak of Power?"

Optimus almost choked on his energon. Coughing, he turned to look at Magnus, who was smirking again.

"How d'you-"

"_I _also gained training off the planet Elementus." Magnus stated supremely. "They showed me the Cloaks of Power, and I was given this one." He motioned to the indigo cloak covering his form. "They seemed to think I could be able to master the element it came with, I am the chosen wielder … of the Psychic Cloak of Power."

He looked at Optimus and said, "They also told me about how my brother would be fit for one of the elements. They said that with my new element, I would be able to detect the power you were destined to wield, but I didn't know where you were. Therefore they told me the colours corresponding to the elements: Black was Darkness. But they didn't tell me the reasons _why _a wielder gets a power."

Optimus turned away and didn't answer. Magnus spoke again.

"They said that I could wield psychic because my mind was strong enough to even bend the wills of my _closest _family member. That was you."

"You've bonded me." Optimus said in monotone.

"That's right," Magnus laughed without humour. "You are mine to control. Now tell me or I will make you. Or I could just read your mind. But what's the fun in that?"

Optimus pulled his cloak a little closer to him as the acid started to rain down. He didn't know why Magnus was so interested. Should he tell him?

"I'm interested because you are my brother." Magnus said, reading his mind. "The brother of the Wielder of Darkness is supposed to be the Wielder of Light, not the Wielder of Psychic. Therefore it is odd that you got the power of Darkness as your element. I would've thought fire was more your suited element. So tell me."

Optimus shut off his optics and said, "To be honest, I don't know why I got it. I thought that fire would also be my element, but it's weird the way it happened. When I got there 238 years ago, they gasped in surprise and led me straight to that big chamber; you know, the one with all the cloaks in it."

Magnus nodded.

"Well, they led me down the passageway until they reached the very end. It had a really weird symbol on it too. They opened it up and inside was the Cloak of Darkness and the Cloak of Light. They gave me this one and said 'It is your destiny to wield the powers of shadows and darkness. Use it not to your advantage, but to what you think is right.' I was stunned to say the least. After that I left the planet soon after and continued my journey though space."

Optimus looked up to find his brother listening intently. His gaze was intense and he seemed to be thinking of something very serious.

"Something bad has happened." He said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Optimus questioned.

"The cloaks of Light and Dark…" Magnus said slowly, as though a million thoughts weighed every word. "Were meant to be taken together…"

"Taken together?" Optimus echoed.

"That's what they told me." Magnus said.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Optimus made his cloak disappear in a flash of shadow energy. Magnus couldn't help but gasp.

Optimus was no longer the bright blue and red he once was. He looked like he had been coated in darker colours of himself. Indigo replacing blue; crimson replacing red and storm grey replacing silver.

"Optimus, what the slag happened to you?" Magnus asked, his voice wavering.

"I …" Optimus was trying to keep himself online. His sudden drowsiness seemed to come from his Dark power. "I don't think I can control this element too well …"

Magnus stared, and then said, "It's like I said. Until the Light Cloak of Power has found a host, you wont be able to fully control your element. Light and dark must co-exist. They cannot function alone."

"I know …" Optimus said drowsily. "So tell me … what is the rebel side intending to do?"

"We were created a few months back to stop the New Ones when they first appeared. It's been the same since. Jetfire and Scavenger founded it." 

"I thought as much … ugh … Lets recharge and continue in the morning. I don't think this rain will let up anytime soon." He gestured to the heavy rain outside.

"Alright." Magnus said and vaporised his own cloak. He looked a lot like before but now had an indigo patch on his shoulder, a mark of elemental power. He was mostly like Optimus in build, but he was more rounded around the shoulders due to not having wheels. Two jet engines sat on his back to give him speed in his alt more and flight power. He had red and blue highlights and black as his main colour covering his thighs and the top of his arms. A cover of what seemed like a double light sabre was snapped to his hip.

The rain continued to thunder down as the two transformers recharged.

***

The silver android paced his study. He was waiting. Oh how he hated waiting. 

Suddenly, his video com-link activated and slightly blurry image of one of his underlings appeared.

"Sir, we have located the Rebel base." He said, saluting.

"Good. Now find me the stone!"  
"Sir!" The 'bot said, "Do you want us to initiate an attack?"

The other mech thought about this, "Yes do so. You may find the stone in their base, knowing them …"

"Yes sir. I'll have some jets take to the sky and start an aerial assault?"

"Do it."

The com-link winked off.

_The fools! I'm not interested in the stupid rebels! I only want the stone! I _must _have it! _**Now!!!**__

________________________________________________________________________

Heh, heh did you see that coming? Good for those that did! 

Don't worry though; the whole cloaks thing is _not _the centre of the plot. It is merely a part of the story that I have bubbling away in my head. I hope you liked it though!

Anyway, here's a preview for next chap. It's most definitely gonna be very long as I have a lot to write and include in it, so don't expect it up _too_ soon, alrighty?

_5 – Retribution_

_The New Ones strike an unexpected base, but there is a little more to this than meets the eye. Just who are the New Ones? And why are they attacking the transformers? All will be answered soon enough … and what's with the three newbies that join?_

Seeya soon and please review!

Edit: FF.net deleted the link to my cover for this story. Go to my profile to view it if ya wanna see it!

ST


	5. Retribution

5 – Retribution

_"Where is my brother?!"_

I paced the command centre at Natros, the City of communication. Here it was that I wanted to find out what had happened to my brother. I didn't know, and I _had _to know!

"I cannot find a trace of him on Cybertron." One of the workers at the Com tower I was currently at said.

"Are you saying-"

"He is gone."

Gone.

_Gone._

**_Gone!_**

"NOOOO!" 

Magnus sat bolt upright. Clutching a shaking hand to his head, he let himself calm down from the vivid dream. It was still raining outside, but not as heavily as before. What time was it?

Magnus noted that it was two o-clock, his internal clock telling him so. He glanced at his brother, who was still deep in recharge. His colours were back to normal now, and Magnus took note of it. Why did they change back? Had Optimus reclaimed control of his element?

He clenched his fist, anger from five hundred years of abandonment cursing though him like the poison of revenge. He wanted to hurt Optimus so badly for making him suffer so, but at the same time felt an infinite sadness that made him just want to curl up and cry.

"Why Optimus …" Magnus whispered, looking over at his brother, "Why did you abandon me so?"

***

Searching was not something the two young mechs enjoyed to an extent.

"Why did we get stuck with such a boring job?" Hotshot whined as he searched the desert area outside of Hexatron. "I could be doing something useful!"

"Like what?" Hoist snickered. "Chatting up some of the femme's around our base?"

If it were possible, Hotshot would've blushed. "Very funny!"

"But seriously, you've been acting a bit funny like that. What's the matter?" Hoist had always been concerned for his fellows, but Hotshot and him had been friends for Primus knows how long, and that generally put Hotshot before others.

"Just been feeling a bit lonesome I guess." Hotshot replied thoughtfully. "There's only so much comfort ones friends can give."

"True, true…" Hoist mused. "Well, we best be heading back. I can't find any traces of Magnus out here. And it's late."

On their side of the planet, the sun was setting low in the sky, marking the end of a new day. 

"Alri – what the?!" Hotshot suddenly skidded around and transformed, landing on his feet as Hoist did the same.

Because from the direction of their base, there had just been an explosion …

***

"All personal to the top level. Prepare for battle!" Scavenger's voice carried though the entire base by means of the many speakers and com-links. The bots ran to elevators, stairs, and shafts; anyway to get out as another explosion rocked the base from above.

"Allllllllllright!" Jetfire zoomed up one of the shafts in his shuttle mode with a few of his friends. "Time to get back into action! Wooooooooooo!"

"_Jetfire, this is no time for fun and games!_" Red Alert's agitated voice drifted though Jetfire's com-link. "_The New Ones are behind this, and you know how tough they are!_"

"Alright, alright! Chill Red!" Jetfire said, and said more happily, "I can take these guys no sweat! Come on Skyblast, Ultrasound, lets go and kick some tail pipe!"

"I hear ya Jet!" The ice blue jet known as Skyblast said from below him.

"Let's just try and stay alive?" Ultrasound; A purple and black hovercraft with rocket engines, said to his commander.

Jetfire heard Red Alert sigh and the comlink winked off. 

_Those three are like kids! _Red Alert thought as he tried to sustain control of the systems. The infamous Blastbox must be hacking into the system. It was a shame such a great technician was on the New Ones side.

"Soundwave! Try and hold off this hacker!" Red Alert commanded. "I'm going topside to help the others fight!"  
"Affirmative, sir." Soundwave replied in his usual bored tone.

"Red Alert, some of the bots up on the top have been injured already." Scavenger said from his post. He would only go up if things got rough. "Got up there and help them out. Your more valuable as a healer then a fighter."

"Yes sir!" Red said and transformed, heading off to an elevator.

_What is it the new ones want? _Scavenger mused as the other four workers continued to deflect the hackers.

***

On the topside, around one hundred New Ones were engaged in a brawl with the rebels. They had the upper hand, as they were faster, stronger and somewhat smarter. But that didn't stop the rebels fighting back.

They sent bombs over the barricade on the ground and blew up a large square of ground. The bots retorted with cannon fire from many turrets that lay scattered on the field. They had prepared for an attack and left nothing to chance. As soon as the alarms had sounded, Scavenger made the topside transform into a battle station. It was a great asset and as the New Ones flew up to shoot at the snipers, the bots below would shoot a rocket up their tail pipes. But something wasn't right.

"Ahh! Ahh and AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sideswipe screamed as he got catapulted into a trench behind a large barricade, the explosions causing his flight.

"What are we gonna do?" Said Sideswipe's friend and co-worker Brainstorm. "My sensors indicate that these transformers measure that stats of their enemies and heighten their own!"

"You mean they can alter their tech specs to their advantage?!" Sideswipe said, horrified. "We're done for!"

"Not necessarily." Brainstorm said as he shot at one of the silver androids over the barricade. "If Scavenger and the four Element bots get here in time, they maybe able to destroy them."

"Element bots?! What are –" sideswipe began but was interrupted when a nearby explosion send dust and shrapnel into the trench. Brainstorm then snipered an incoming silver android and replied.

"When the bots come, you'll see."

***

Hoist and Hotshot sped as fast as they could back to their base. They could see and hear the gunfire that was blasting the top of the base to bits. The New Ones were strong, and they didn't have anyway to pierce their armour …

"How are we going to beat these freaks?!" Hotshot yelled to his comrade. The last time we fought them we found out the hard way that their armour can't be dented. The only ones we found dead were at Polyhex after some transformer defeated them all."

"I wish whoever that was would come and help us out!" Hoist replied. "It's a shame that he or she left no trace of their self."

They drove onwards. Suddenly, a huge explosion sent fire rocketing 1000 feet into the air, meaning that they had either blown up a fuel centre there or … blown up one of their own kind. …

As they arrived, they saw the source of the fire. It was Scavenger and his crew.

They transformed and dived behind the barricade, ready to watch these five in action.   

"New Ones!" Scavenger addressed the silent silver slaughter machines. "Your time has come! Attack!"  
The four-cloaked transformers attacked. Two ran on either side of the field, leaving a large gap in the middle, their cloaks billowing behind them as the New Ones ran in to meet them.

A big mistake.

A huge earthquake ran under their feet as they ran to meet the transformers. But they fell right into the trap that Scavenger had set. The other four had deliberately ran to the sides to let Scavenger let loos a massive fissure to trap them in the ground. Seven of the hundred had fallen for it.

"Smart move," The leader of the pack commented, "But we were made more superior than you and cannot fall for such petty tricks."

"Petty eh?" The red-cloaked transformer to the right said. The voice was that of a female: husky and devilish to match her element. "I'll show you petty!"

She ran towards the leader, and none of the bots made an attempt to stop her. She knew what she was doing.

Aiming a kick at his head, the leader raised his arms up to block it just as she activated her element – Fire.

Her leg suddenly encased itself with white-hot flames. She landed on his arms and sent a jet of the boiling substance straight to his face. He screamed, but was only slightly affected as one of his men attacked, as did the rest of them. The other elemental bots attacked.

Fire to metal, wind to metal, earth to metal, poison to metal and water to metal. The elemental bots fought and fought, but they seemed to make no difference to the New Ones at all. All except-

"ARRRRRghghsysdhghg …" One of them gargled the flames and poison he was forced to take and felt it eat its way though his body.

"It worked!" The fire bot cried as she high fived the poison bot.

Their victory was short lived.

"Transform!" A new, and hauntingly familiar voice cried out suddenly. Looking up, the bots saw someone approach, and Jetfire saw his old nemesis appear in all his violet glory.

"Hello Tidalwave." He said, acting suddenly serious.  

***

Inside the now abandoned base, Soundwave fought the hackers that had finally been beaten by his superior mind. He had scored top grades in his schooling days for his hacking abilities and proved himself over and over. But now he knew of three transformers that right now were in grave danger. They were still to be returned to life, having been in status for many years. The transfer … the transfer had been complete before then.

Soundwave quickly got up and ran down the corridors of the shaking base. The battle above was ferocious and he tended to stay out of battle. He quickly typed the password in the security lock to the room. He opened the door.

Inside were three transformers, slumped together against a wall in a sitting position with many wires attached. Two were male and one was female. It had been ages, but they were ready to wake now.

_If this base falls, _Soundwave thought. _They must be saved. For Optimus's sake._

He activated them and brang them online. One of them, a Crimson and black one with silver highlights awoke first and looked up. He looked like he would transform into a tank.

"Soundwave?" Medivo said.

"Hello Medivo. Good to see you function." Soundwave responded.

The femme awoke next and shakily stood up, as did Medivo. She groaned, rubbing her head and said, "Why did you de-activate us?"

"I'm sorry Electrica," Soundwave said. "But you know Optimus only did it to protect you."

"Protect us my foot." The third bot said upon awakening. "Well, at least now I get to do some serious tail pipe whooping!" He threw his fist into the air.

"Razorblast, you are in no shape-" Began Soundwave, but was interrupted by Medivo.

"We'll be fine. Electrica is the only one who can't fight." He said.

"I think I'll stay here." Electrica said and glared at Medivo. She was mostly black with florescent blue highlights on her logs, arms, head and on her wings. She could transform into both a jet and a car. She didn't take kindly to her 'friends' pointing out her lack of fighting ability.

Razorblast was very dark green with laser yellow for highlights. He transformed into a massive cannon that Medivo usually used as hi weapon for combat. He also could transform into a hovercraft, making him a triple-changer with an attitude problem.

"Alright, you two can go." Soundwave had been their keeper for many years now and usually allowed them to do as they wished (within reason) "Just don't get killed or Optimus will come to haunt me."

***

Clash!

Fists connected.

Bang!

Guns smoked.

Crash!

An enemy fell.

Tidalwave continued to fight with his old foe. He didn't want to fight him, but he was forced to. Just being used as a tool was not what Tidalwave had wanted, but then again, he had no choice. He and Jetfire had become friends over the time of peace, but he couldn't think like that now. He had a duty to uphold, and he had to fight his friends if that is what it took.

But why?

"Jetfire!" Tidalwave shouted above the sounds of explosions.

"What now you lying – slagging – asshole!" Jetfire vented his anger though punching at Tidalwave's chest.

"I was forced!" He coughed.

Jetfire reeled back, his optics narrowed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because, the New Ones raided my city!" Tidalwave spat, shooting at one of the New Ones that had come flying up to meet them. He screamed and barrelled towards the ground.

"Technico?" Jetfire said, shocked. It was probably the most impenetrable to attack than most of the cities.

"They got Blurr too!" Tidalwave said. He was not as emotionless as people liked to believe. He did have a mind of his own, even if he said very little most of the time.

"Tidalwave, I'm not saying I believe you," Jetfire began. "But if you really want to help us, then turn spy for us."

"Spy?"

"Yeah you can help!"  
"I … don't know …" It had been 500 years, but Tidalwave was still a little insecure about the whole peace thing. Jetfire had noticed when they went out together with some other friends.

"Come on! You can do it!" Jetfire said encouragingly.

Tidalwave nodded and said, "Alright."

They continued to fight to make it look like nothing had happened. Skyblast and Ultrasound were doing very well as they fended off five New Ones at once!

"Oh yeah that's the stuff!" Skyblast said as he shot one of his opponents with acid. They had taken example from Flare (that fire bot) and Poryon (that poison bot) to use hot acid of a sort to melt them out. His opponent dodged the attack, however, Ultrasound (as nervous as hell) squirted him with his own concoction. The silver android screamed and fell. 

The New Ones knew they were overwhelmed. They could not get into the base because the rebels had blocked off the entrances and the Rebel technician had overridden the hacking bots. With one's impression of one returning, the leader shouted an order to retreat …

***

His underlings had failed …

He slammed his fist down on his desk, making the battered leader jump. They had not had an easy fight, but no matter …

He still had he finally completed weapon at his disposal …

"They will know soon enough … "He spoke to the leader, "Why we are here on this planet…"

Unknown to him, a certain violet transformer was recording the whole thing. He silently left and transmitted it to the Rebel base …

***

"…They will know that no-one escapes our wraith unscathed. Tell our lord to send us some Glittorus fuel. We will need it in time."

Soundwave finished plaything the footage and turned to Scavenger and the rest of the crew assembled. 

"That's what Tidalwave was able to report to us sir." He said. "So what now?"

"Firstly, I'll have a repair crew fix up the topside and then repair ourselves. I'm giving everyone a break for the next cycle. Make sure you are recharged in the morning; I'm sure they'll return soon with another assault crew." Scavenger ordered the crowd. "Also, we are proud to welcome back Razorblast, Medivo and Electrica." The three said Transformers waved from where they were on the podium and joined the crowd. They already had their own quarters due to soundwave insisting on it. He knew that these three would be activated again someday.

"I knew I could count on good 'al Tidalwave!" Jetfire said as he walked out with Skyblast and Ultrasound. They had sustained minor damages, but Ultrasound had managed to not get a scratch. This was mainly due to him being so nervous he shot at anything that moved around him, making the New Ones not get a chance to hit him in time with the rapid fire of his machine gun. Even if the bullets didn't affect them, it still made them dazed for a split second. 

"You wanted to kill him before!" Skyblast stated.

"Yeah … well, we _were _arch nemesis's." Jetfire said matter of factly.

Ultrasound and Skyblast both looked skyward.

Red Alert had managed to bring many of the fallen bots online again, but felt something was amiss. Just why did the New Ones leave so suddenly? They had three quarters of their army left after all, so why?

"Hey Red!"

Red Alert looked up and saw Hotshot and Hoist run to him with Sideswipe between them.

"What happened to him?" Red Alert asked as they placed the fallen bot on one of the many tables in the medic centre.

"The idiot ran out to shoot one of them and got caught in a explosion!" Hotshot said in anguish. "He maybe older from when he went to Earth, but he still needs to learn more about fighting."

"Oh leave him be." Hoist said. "He just wanted to do a good job, like you would've."

***

Optimus watched as Magnus walked deliberately far in front of him. If the situation had not been so serious he would've been inclined to laugh. Magnus had received a transmission from the base saying that it was under attack, which meant that the now retreating New Ones would fly over them. Is he ignoring me on purpose?

Suddenly he stopped. I was taken aback for a moment and wondered why he had stopped so suddenly.

"I had a nightmare last night." He said, without turning around.

Optimus gasped. He knew that was a bad thing for Magnus. 

Suddenly, Magnus started glowing with elemental force, and whipped around to face his brother.

"I'm going to show you, " Magnus said, every resentment that had built up by his absence bursting though in his voice "What it WAS!"

And he attacked, not physically, but a mental blast that assaulted Optimus's mind. 

And he saw Magnus's dream …

_"Where is my brother?!"_

Optimus saw Magnus pace the command centre at Natros, the City of communication. He was like a phantom, watching with disarray as the events unfolded. Optimus guessed that Magnus wanted to know what happened to him, and from the time he could see it was merely an hour after the end. 

_"I cannot find a trace of him on Cybertron." One of the workers at the Com tower Magnus was currently at said._

_"Are you saying-"_

_"He is gone."_

_Gone._

And when Optimus saw the look on Magnus's face, he instantly regretted doing everything he had done in the past five hundred years.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hey! I finished it sooner than I thought! Wicked!

Well, now that I have finished school I'll have much more time to spare, so the next chap will be up soon enough. Thankyou to all my reviewers! Keep 'em comin' please!

Anyway, I hope the battle scene was alright. I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing much. If anyone has any tips PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! I really want to improve it. :)

Also, Here is a preview for the next chap:

_6 – Romance_

_A familiar face emerges into the fold, and is greeted by shock and suspicion. Seems that he is indeed going with the rebels soon enough, but what is it about Electrica that completely unnerves him?_

See if you can guess who 'he' is.

Later for now!

ST


	6. Romance

+++ means a flashback scene.

6 - Romance

"May your loyalty never waver again. You know what you must do."

Deep in the heart of Cybertron was the entity known as Vector Sigma. He gave life to many transformers among the ages and also restore the life of a dead one – If their spark survived. In his cave deep in Cybertron, he slept. Only those of pure intentions could wake him from his slumber and grant the waker one wish.

For Starscream, it was to be alive again.

"I wont."

He now had his body back, but it was only because of the sacrifice he made to try and save the planet that awoke the illustrious Vector Sigma. All other reasons were fake – a ploy of the truth. But Starscream had learnt a valuable lesson that day. He _could _be good. He _was _good.

But his chances to show his human friends this had been denied of him. From what he knew of human life, they would be long gone now. Over the five hundred years of being a ghost, he had learnt that peace was the ultimate way to live. And the fact that he himself had triggered it brought him great comfort in his days of being a shadow of his former self. He had wished and wished he could be real again – to be able to touch things and be able to see his brothers again. Finally, his wish had been fulfilled, as he stood there in Vector Sigma's cave, proud and aloof, looking over himself. He was just like he was before. Ahh, it felt good to be real again.

"Before you go, I would like to give you something." 

Starscream waited, and then gasped as his form glowed yellow. He felt himself get another energy put inside of him, and then saw a patch of yellow appear on his shoulder.

"What was that?!" He exclaimed as the glow ceased.

"Something from planet Elementus. They gave me that one power to give to you. They know everything that goes on, and they knew that you were going to be resurrected. Go now, I need to recharge." The monitor in the wall said, and the light from it faded to darkness.

Starscream turned and started flying up the shaft that led to the cave in the first place. He thought about his new power, but then the happiness of being back overrided such thoughts.

"New Ones, your day has come. For I am back!"

Laughing in a burst of joy that finally hit at that moment, he transformed into his jet mode and flew. Just flew; savouring the freedom he had longed for for so long …

***

Clutching his head in pain, Optimus fell to his knees. Not only had Magnus's dream hurt him, but also the assault on his mind was more than he could take. Magnus had mastered his element perfectly, he could see that. He was strong without the element before, but now he was like a demigod. 

"A _demigod_?" Magnus mused, reading his thoughts. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Optimus regained his composure as he heard Magnus walk up to him. He felt so terrible for what he must've done to him, but what could he do?

"Nothing." Magnus spat.

"Stop reading my mind, Magnus." Optimus said and stood up.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Magnus mocked. "You can't even _use _your element, let alone control it."

Optimus glared at him, and knew Magnus had won.

Magnus turned and started walking away, saying as he did, "We need to keep moving."

They transformed and headed to the next city: Technico

***

"Yaaaa!"

Clash! 

"Grrrrrrr!"

Bang!

"Haaaayiiiaaaaaaaa!"

BOOM!

Medivo was flung backwards by Razorblast's wind sword. The two bots were a bit rusty on the fighting aspect and decided to train a bit in the meantime. No one knew when the next attack would be, so it was a wise move to train up.

Electrica watched the two boys spar. She wasn't efficient in combat with guns, but she had a little bit of skill with a sword. The trouble was, she had never found a teacher to teach her the finer points of sword fighting. Optimus had once told her that if he were to ever come back as someone good, he would be able to teach her.

But she doubted that Starscream would ever come back, much less as someone good.

Oh what she didn't know …

***

"What the?!" 

Red Alert turned around to see the source of the outburst. Soundwave was staring at one of the monitors with a look of complete shock on his face.

"What is the problem?" Scavenger said as he walked over, along with Jetfire, Hotshot, Sideswipe and Hoist. 

Soundwave pointed to the screen. It was a shot of the sky outside with a very familiar jet soaring towards them.

"I cant be …" Scavenger whispered.

"Starscream?!"

***

Using the map that Vector Sigma had given him, Starscream made his way to the Rebel base. He didn't know why he was obeying Vector Sigma, but he knew that it was right somehow. Besides, he didn't want to be used and abused by the New Ones anyway. So what was the harm in helping out a few old friends? Heh. This should be interesting …

He started to descend towards the topside. The hatch of what looked like an entrance started to open for him to go in. So, he entered.

***

"Was it really wise to admit him?" Flare said to Scavenger. They watched as the red and silver jet soared inside the base and down the entrance shaft.

"Maybe not, but how would he know where our base is?" Scavenger replied. "No one's seen Starscream for over the 500 year peace period. It seems odd that he would just appear so and then come straight to us."

"You don't think – not Vector Sigma?" Jetfire said from below.

"It's possible that that is indeed the case."

"Here he comes!" Red Alert said as they heard the growing roar of a jet engine coming though the shaft entrance.

They waited in adhesive silence. Slowly, they heard the jet engines turn off, and the door opened. Inside was Starscream, still in jet mode, waiting just a little nervous about what they would do.

"Transform solider." Scavenger commanded. 

The jet seemed to pause, then transform to his robot mode. The room gasped. It _was _Starscream!

He looked just the same as ever. His red and silver colour scheme shining like always, red optics and a wing for a sword. The only thing different about his former appearance was a yellow patch on his shoulder.

"S – Starscream?!" Jetfire stuttered.

"That's right." He replied in a smug tone. His voice was still the same also. "I'm back!"

"And with an extra power too." Flare said, looking over at the jet.

Starscream looked up at her, shocked. "How did you know that?"

"You have an elemental mark, that's why." She said and pointed at his shoulder.

The occupants in the room all glanced at his shoulder. Standing out clearly was a bright yellow mark. It had no shape, like a blot of paint splashed there with no want for a shape by the painter.

"You …" Scavenger said slowly.

"I guess the power suited me - according to Vector Sigma." Starscream stated.

"So you _did _get resurrected by Vector!" Jetfire cried triumphantly. 

"Mmhmm." Starscream nodded. "And for some reason he had this power for me."

Just then, the door to the left of the room opened. In came Medivo, Razorblast and Electrica. They stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Starscream.

"S … Starscream?!" Electrica gasped. She thought that he was dead! Although she had only seen a picture of him and video's of his combat abilities Optimus had shown her, she was still openly shocked to see the once second in command of the Decepticons standing there – in the metal.*

Starscream turned to them, and noticed the look of shock on the femme's face. What was so shocking about him?! 

_Oh wait _Starscream thought dolefully. _Dead bot come alive again with a strange power he has no idea what it is. Yeah, I can see how that would be shocking._

But … she seemed familiar somehow … like he had met her before …

"Enough standing around." Scavenger's voice broke the ice that had frosted over the area. "Starscream, welcome to the Rebel base. I'll have someone lead you to a spare room. I'm guessing you know what's been going on?"

"Right." Was all he said.

"Hotshot, you can lead him there." Scavenger ordered. "Everyone, resume your work."

The workplace returned to order. Hotshot, who had been standing there the whole time with Jetfire and the others, was now snapped out of his daze at seeing his rival again.

***

"So Starscream," Hotshot started as he led the former decepticon to a spare room. At the moment, they were walking along a corridor to the mechs rooms. "What have you been doin' all of these years?"

The question was friendly enough, but Starscream still had awkwardness in answering personal questions. Especially to mechs that were once targets.

"Thinking mostly …" Starscream answered slowly, then smirked. "Not much I can do as a ghost is there?"

The intended joke was successful as Hotshot laughed. Maybe 500 years of learning to communicate in a friendly manner had proven useful.

"Yeah that's true." Hotshot said as he looked over at the seeker. "But how in the world did you manage to get resurrected. I mean, …" He broke off. Starscream knew he was about to point out how he had been evil in the past. He silently thanked him for not doing so.

"Vector Sigma saw something in me I guess." Starscream said thoughtfully. "After all, if I didn't fight Galvatron he would've never formed the alliance."

"I guess." Hotshot replied, eager to keep talking, as Starscream seemed more willing to answer his questions. "So, do you know what element you got?"

"Element?" Starscream turned to him in puzzlement.

Hotshot laughed and motioned to the yellow spot on the seeker's left shoulder. "Don't you know what that mark _means_?"

"Not a clue." Starscream said and they stopped walking. "Vector Sigma gave it to me, that's all I know."

"Hmm …" Hotshot seemed to be thinking about how to help the confused bot. He only had limited knowledge of the cloak's and their powers, but he tried anyway. "Why don't you just focus on it? See what that does."

Starscream considered it, then nodded and stepped backwards. After all, if anything happened, he didn't want to hurt him by accident. Closing his optics, he focused on the foreign power. He willed it to show itself, to do something …

Hotshot gasped as the seeker started glowing! Sparks shot off his body before a bright yellow cloak suddenly covered his form. It had holes for his wings, but otherwise completely engulfed his form.

"Starscream! Look at yourself!" Hotshot said excitedly. 

The bot opened his optics and gasped. He felt something happen to him, but he couldn't guess what. He looked at the yellow cloak covering his body, and waved it a bit to see if it was real. He then gave it a scowl and said, more to himself than anything, "I don't think yellow suits me."

Hotshot fell over backwards, laughing his head off at the vain comment. Starscream blinked in confusion, not knowing what had been so funny. If he had mastered the Lightning Cloak of Power, he probably would've zapped him.

***

Technico was a wreck. Optimus was shocked at the amount of pointless destruction that the New Ones had caused. He sat on the edge of the cliff facing the once great city, with Magnus standing next to him with his arms folded across his chest. He had made no sign that this had fazed him at all, but Optimus could tell he too was shocked to say the least. Technico was where he had gone to War Academy with Optimus; so many years back in the distant past. Technico was a mere town then, but still big enough to host the greatest school on Cybertron.

Optimus stood up and stayed silent. Ever since Magnus had showed him his dream – or memory – he didn't want to say anything to him. He knew that nothing could repair their relationship now. Nether the less, he still had hope. 

+++

The tow young mechs awed at the school in front of them. They were only 600 years old (equivalent to 20 in human years) and they had made it to an all-star academy. Where they would learn to fight for the planet.

"This is going to be fun!"

Optimus looked over at his excited brother. Magnus had been even more excited about coming here than he was. His optics were wide with a mix of youthful awe and excitement.

"Yeah it will be!" Optimus replied, smiling under his faceplate at his brother's excitement.

Magnus grabbed his arm and said, "C'mon Oppie! I wanna go and explore this place!"

And so, Optimus let his brother drag him to the front door and run inside, his excitement infectious as the two ran.

+++

Optimus turned to his brother. His optics were closed and his face held masked sorrow. Optimus knew that he held memories of this place too, both good and bad.

He turned and walked off without a word. Optimus followed and they transformed. The New One's base would be their next stop.

***

Electrica was nervous.

Jetfire had come to tell her an hour ago that Starscream would train her in sword combat. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad one. She had wanted to be trained by him or someone similar like his brother Thundercracker, but to see him in the metal after 500 years of being dead … it was mind-boggling.

Hotshot had told her not to ask him too many questions, as he didn't like it much. But it was very hard. She had never had more questions for someone in her life. _What was it like to be dead? _Being the main one, but she held herself back as he entered the room.

They were in the abruptly named 'training room'. It was long and rectangular, with various bits of training equipment scattered about. It was nighttime outside, and there was an approaching storm. She didn't know how this was going to go …

"Um … hi Starscream." Electrica greeted her teacher nervously.

"Electrica, isn't it?" He replied, in a way of greeting.

"Yeah." She said softly.

Starscream walked further into the room, the lights making his new body shine a bit. "Well, Scavenger asked me to train you, so we may as well get started." He said and stopped a few metres away. "So, do you have any experience in sword fighting?"

"O-only a little." The femme said nervously.

He sighed. "Well, the first thing you need to do is calm down. I'm not going to hurt you … on purpose."

She flushed and he smirked. He shot him a slight glare but took his words in, and calmed down.

"Good, now. Where is your sword?" He asked.

She started, and reached back to withdraw it from her back. It was slim and very strong looking, flexible but durable.

Starscream moved forwards and she handed it to him. He looked over it and swung it a couple of times to test it. He told her that they were set.

"W-wait! We can't fight yet!" She protested.  

"You want to learn don't you?" He smirked at her, and formed his glowing blade. "Now its time to show you some moves."

***

Electrica was on the floor for the millionth time. Starscream swished his sword down and sighed. The femme had improved quite a bit over the past four hours, but he could still take her down with a well-placed strike to her side. He didn't know if he should give up and tell Scavenger to forget it, or to keep going with it. There was something about this femme that made him very unnerved; from the things she said to the way she acted, at all seemed so _familiar._

"Can't you go a bit easier?" She muttered when she stood up and held her sword ready. One of her legs was damaged, although he hadn't meant to do it.

"I _am _going easy." Starscream said, folding his arms.

"You are arrogant!" She growled, "I'm not as good as you are you know!" and she immediately wished she hadn't said it, because Starscream's optics darkened slightly in anger.

"What?" He said lowly, and she immediately backed away, straight into a wall. She flattened herself against it as he strode over to her, looking slightly sinister.

She closed her optics and turned her head away, waiting for the blow to fall. 

But it didn't come. She looked up.

If anything could've surprised her more, it was that Starscream looked completely unnerved by something.

"What?" She whispered.

He shook his head from side to side slowly and said, "Your just … so familiar, somehow."

She gazed at him, at a loss of what to say. She stood up straight to face him though, now she was sure he wasn't going to hurt her.

He shook his head again, "I just don't know why."

She couldn't know why she was familiar to him. After all, she was activated during the peace period and he was dead then, so how?

He sighed and said, "forget it, lets continue."

"Right." She said, still slightly nervous.

"And," He grinned at her in a smirk, "I'm going to go even harder on you for that remark!"

"Wha?!" she cried but had no chance to add to it as her 'teacher' attacked. 

***

"My lord, the fuel has been delivered."

The leader was sitting in his chair again, not facing his underling.

"Good. We can proceed with making the shells."

"Yes sir!"

The leader then told his underling to leave. He needed to contact someone important …

***

"Star – scream – I – can't – keep – up!" Electrica blocked and blocked the red seeker's moves. They had been training for another 2 hours, and it was approaching midnight. Scavenger had come in to tell them to get some recharge soon, or they would get wasted in the next battle.

Electrica collapsed and said, "I'm way too tired to keep this up …"

"Funny," Her teacher said as he replaced his sword as his wing. "I never saw you as a quitter."

"I'm not a quitter, I'm a realist." Electrica replied. "I'm gonna collapse soon if I don't get any recharge."

Starscream hmed and crossed his arms. "Fine. We'll continue in the morning."

Electrica sighed in relief and went straight offline. Starscream stared at her, then chuckled and picked her up, knowing somehow that this is what she wanted him to do.

As if agreeing to his thoughts, Electrica grinned in her sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

* Alternate saying to 'in the flesh' I thought it would make more sense said like that from a robot's perspective.

Well, how'd you like that? I know it's not very romance-y, but that wasn't the intended way to look at the title of the chap. But yeah it had some, and that was the main thing.

Screamer's back! For those who thought of that from last chap, kudos to you! I made him have the Cloak of Lightning so he could work with the water bot. He will have some focus next chap. See if you can guess who it is (yeah, it ain't a fanbot!)

Sorry about the amount of fanbots in the story, but I had to put some in to make up for the lack of TF's in the series. The three newbies from last chap _are _important, and you find out why soon enough. They aren't normal.

So, what's going to happen to Magnus and Optimus? What is the New Ones secret weapon? Will Electrica be able to survive Starscream's training? Only time will tell.

Preview for the next chap:

_7 – Remorse_

_The New Ones undergo another attack on the Rebel base, and Optimus and Magnus need to warp back ASAP to help! But will Optimus be able to contain his dark element much longer? And what will the others say upon his return? Will they all act like Magnus, or will they forget the past and focus on the battle at hand?_

Hehe, there's a good reason its called 'Remorse' too. Also, I'm sorry to all those who are reading this if they have not yet watched the entire Armada series and I've spoiled parts. Yes, Screamer _does _die.

'Till next time!

ST


	7. Remorse

7 – Remorse

"Iseno!" 

The tall silver and black android turned to his underling, and glared. "I do not like to be addressed by my name by worker's such as yourself."

"Forgive me sir!" The older mech said.

Iseno nodded and then turned to the huge cannon before him. 

"How long until completion?"    

"Not long sir." The worker replied. "Now that we have the Glittorus fuel needed to continue making the shells and components, our construction is proceeding rapidly. Completion should not be far off."

"Good." Iseno smiled and then said, "For that, perhaps you _can _call me Iseno, Dragos; my old friend."

"Sir!" It was clear his underling was happy.

"I think these Rebels in the meantime, deserve a good dose of _torture_."

***

Ducking behind the stormy grey and shadowy city of Delemon, Magnus and Optimus crouched behind the ruins of the once capital city of Cybertron. It was hard to come back after so long and to see it as nothing but a wasteland of rubble and debris. It was more so for Magnus than Optimus, because he had been around to see the city in its former glory, whist all Optimus remembered was the remains of the war. Now, the only thing that stood was a huge black fortress; lightning spewed from the clouds onto lightning rods on top of the building, presumably harnessing power. It seemed as if it was built from technology even more advanced than their own.

"Optimus!" Magnus hissed suddenly.

Optimus turned sharply and said, "What is it?"

"Time for you to learn to harness part of your element." Magnus said and nodded below him. An army of silver New Ones were making their way into the base though the double doors of the fortress. Some were injured. 

_So they must've been the army that attacked the rebel base. _Magnus thought.

"Why?"

"You need to cloak us both! I'll fly us down there. That way, we can find out what the New Ones are up to and figure out where to go from then." Magnus said.

"I'll try." Optimus said and focused on the dark power that resided in him. Magnus jumped back a bit when his brother began to spark with black lightning.

Inside Optimus's mind, he was struggling to control his element. The dark power needed the light to cast it, but the light was not there to help, so the darkness was free to do as it pleased. Optimus restrained it and gripped his head; using all his mind power to keep his sanity intact. 

A sparking black orb suddenly engulfed Optimus's body, and Magnus gasped and it covered him too. Inside, Optimus had been successful; he had created a cloak of darkness. He was standing up, but hunched over with his hands on his knees. Time was against them.

"Good stuff Optimus." Magnus commented as the dome became transparent; they could see out, but the enemy could not see in. "Grab hold."

Optimus grasped his brother's shoulders, and he ignited his jet engines with a roar only heard by them. Optimus groaned and Magnus knew it was using a lot of his power to keep himself from going insane. His colours started to darken again, and Magnus knew that he mustn't waste any time, for his sake as well as his brother's.

He took off. His optics glowed with his element as he made the bond he had created with Optimus become active. He felt Optimus's mind slipping, and sent him messages to keep him sane. He knew that if the darkness completely took over Optimus, it would be bad news for anyone who went near him. 

He would become *Nemesis Prime. 

***

Swords once again clashed in the training room. It was now morning on the Rebel side of the planet. Electrica had improved in the last 5 hours dramatically, and was matching up to her fellow transformers as an accomplished warrior. Although swords were not the greatest weapon around, they were still deadly. And Electrica had another power to back up her swift moves and sword strokes. It made her more or less equal to her teacher Starscream, the power to channel electricity. 

Although she had nowhere near the power of a cloak, it still would give the New Ones CPU's a shock override. Starscream had found out when he had her pinned to the ground a few hours ago. Although the shock didn't affect him, the surprise hit his CPU just as much as the lightning would have on anyone else.

An enormous clang rang though the room like a metal bell. Starscream and Electrica had reached a test of metal as the pushed on their swords, their legs braced for the strain.

Starscream then smirked and slashed his word across Electrica's and leaped back and up, making her lose her balance for a split second. Starscream did a flip towards her, bringing his sword slashing down. In a swift move, she raised her blade across her face in a defensive posture, blocking the slash by her teacher. What she didn't expect was her teacher's optics to glow bright yellow, as a million volts of electricity charged though her form at the contact of metal. She knew she couldn't channel electricity at that magnitude, and she fell backwards, crashing into the floor with a very loud _clang _that echoed around the room.

When the smoke cleared, Electrica found herself looking up into the smirking face of her teacher, and feeling the point of his sword against her neck. Alternate sparks of electricity ran over his body and hers and a side effect of his attack. He had won again.

"Dammit Starscream!" She yelled in frustration as he sat up, still sitting on top of her from the fall. She pushed herself up on her elbows and said, "How can I win against you if you use your cloak power against me? You know I can't channel that amount of electricity even if I tried!"

"Because," The red seeker replied, "If I do then you'll become slowly immune to it and then be able to channel that amount of power. It isn't hard. Besides, _I _need to learn to control this damn power that Vector gave me; I haven't had the chance to break it in since I got told to train you."

"Why _are _you training me?" Electrica asked, half curious and half wanting to catch him off guard. It worked.  

Or so she thought.

"I felt like it." Starscream shrugged. "After all, who can say I don't have talent in this area?"

"Your arrogant." Electrica grumbled. "Do you mind getting off me now?"

"Hmm, "A devilish smirk crossed his face, "Why don't you _make _me get off?"

The black and blue femme growled and thrust her arms at the seeker's chest, saying, "get _off _me you jerk!"

"Consider this a test for hand-to-hand combat." Starscream announced, grabbing her hands and interlocking his fingers around her own and started pushing back.

"How can I do this, " Electrica muttered, pushing against the stronger arms, "when you have an advantage?"

"How so?" He asked.

"The cloaks make you stronger than before." She said, and then saw a way to throw him off her. She pushed her back forward, and hooked her knees around the seeker's waist. He gasped in surprise as she suddenly rocked backwards and to the side, throwing him to the ground and in the process, bringing her above the red seeker. She brought her own sword down to his throat, smirking her own smirk at the slightly impressed seeker.

"Clever." He acknowledged, "You've improved greatly, Electrica."

"Well, thankyou Starscream." She said, grinning; her green optics narrowed.

"Get off then." He said to her.

"Hmm, I don't think so." She mocked and folded her arms.

But Starscream's optics began to glow yellow again, and she hastily got off him. As he was getting to his feet, a blue-cloaked figure ran into the room.

"Starscream!" He said, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" His voice was a bit like Starscream's own …

"Huh?" Starscream said in confusion. "Why?"

The figure whipped off the hood of his cloak to reveal – 

Starscream's optics widened as he gazed at his brother. "_Thundercracker?!_"

"In the metal, Screamer." Thundercracker smirked and made his cloak disappear in a flash of blue energy. He walked over to them, saying, "I was surprised you didn't come running over like you used to Starscream! You and Skywarp were always huggers when you were younger."

Starscream grinned as his brother stopped in front of him and said, "Things change." But they thumped their fists together in a show of affection. 

Thundercracker scowled and said, "Not Skywarp. He _still_ hugs me! But He's grown up a bit now. Silly bugger's gone off to Elementus to grab himself a cloak. Dunno if he'll be strong enough to wield one though. And this must be Electrica!"

Thundercracker had turned to the femme, who had stood back and watched the brothers interact. She started at her name. "Yeah that's me."

Thundercracker nodded to her and said, "Starscream hasn't permanently damaged something yet has he?" His voice held laughter in it.

She giggled and said "not yet!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Starscream said sarcastically. "I'm not _that _bad."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded though the base.

"Slag!" Thundercracker cursed, "Another attack! C'mon!"

The three jets ran out of the training room and down the corridor. They entered the command room to find the screens around the walls showing scenes of hundreds of identical silver jets. On the ground, there were many more silver tanks and cars coming towards them.

"Why are they coming back?!" Starscream shouted over the noise of everyone in the room. 

"I don't know," His brother answered lowly, "but if they want to fight, then so be it!"

Hoist, Hotshot, Jetfire and a newly repaired Sideswipe ran into the room as Scavenger made the call over the PA system. The others in the room all silenced when their leader called for order.

"Okay everyone, I've sent for backup from across the planet, although there isn't many out there, we will need their help. Thanks to Flare and Poryon, we have been able to create a limited amount of acid to destroy these creatures. Whatever they are after, we must not let them get it!"

The room yelled assent and took the shells of acid for the various guns they wielded. They ran out to the elevators and shafts to head up to the topside.

The New Ones waited …

***

Landing inside the base, Optimus collapsed on the floor. Even after many years of trying to tame his element, it took a lot of power out of him to keep it under control. At least he could manage it slightly more that when he first got it. Magnus pulled him against the wall of the dark corridor they had come into, and watched as Optimus slowly regained his energy.

"You should have trained a bit more, Optimus!" He whispered angrily.

"I … did." Optimus whispered back, his colours returning to normal. He summoned his cloak and sat up next to his brother. "What now?"

"We need to find the construction area." Magnus replied and stood up, also summoning his cloak. The cloaks were dark enough to keep them hidden if they treaded carefully.

They made their way along the deserted corridor. The walls were high in this part, and coloured a shade of black that put charcoal to shame. There were many doors along this particular one. Up ahead, there were the sounds of construction: Welding, banging of hammers on metal, a drill. The place seemed too quiet for their liking.

"That army …" Optimus whispered thoughtfully. Magnus turned to him and said, "What?"

"Remember how that army came into the base, as another left it?" Optimus replied. 

"What if the base is getting attacked again?" 

"Well, if it is then I'll have been told." Magnus said as they flattened themselves against the wall. They were next to the entrance to the work area.

"Look!"

Both mech's optics widened. Inside the huge chamber of mechanical equipment and many computers was a giant cannon of some sort. Over to the left of the room there were many silver androids creating what looked like the weapons shells. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for the Rebels – or Cybertron in general.

"…to see that they are destroyed." They heard one of the mechs talking to what looked like an inspector of some sort. It was hard to hear from the noise that the machines made, but the caught probably the most vital information that the could've heard at all;

"Once the sphere is found and contained, we will destroy this planet and move on." The inspector said. "Just like we have for many million-"

An alarm suddenly sounded though the New Ones base. The cameras in the base suddenly caught onto Optimus and Magnus, and they knew it.

"Lets get out of here!" Optimus shouted and the two brothers ran as lasers flew all around them.

"We can't just outrun them!" Magnus shouted. "Optimus, I'll go to that com station over on the wall and try and contact our base. You try and hold off these guys!"

"Alright!" Optimus said and spun around, Magnus passing behind him. Whipping out his rifle from subspace, he fired at the New Ones with deadly accuracy. The bullets; designed to beat these androids, slashed though them, but they kept firing at Optimus.

The cloaked transformer then thought of something. He had done it once before, and could do it again!

Summoning up as much dark power as he could in the palm of his hand, he shot it out in bolts of needle sharp shrapnel. The bolts slashed though the New One's armour even more so than the bullets did. 

_Hurry Magnus! _Optimus cried in his mind, _I can only hold them for so long!_

Suddenly, Optimus felt hands on his shoulders. As he turned, he found Magnus behind him and just had time to register what he was going to do – before he did.

"TELEPORT!"

Optimus then felt as if his whole body was made molten. His head span as he felt the effects of the teleport suddenly end. He stumbled and fell down onto the ground, his head spinning and his limbs weak.

"Get up Optimus! We have to get to the warp gate!" Magnus's voice drifted to Optimus's dazed head. He shook his head to clear it, and the world stopped spinning under him. He opened his optics and found himself outside the New Ones base, flat on his back and staring into the face of his brother, who was standing over him.

"A … warp gate?" Optimus muttered, while sitting up.

"Yes." Magnus said impatiently. "I contacted the base – which is under heavy attack – and told them to set up a warp point about 50 metres from here, now come on!"

Heaving himself to his feat, Optimus followed his brother to the warp gate. 

***

"We're not gonna hold out much longer!" Hotshot shouted though the com link to the base below.

"_You'll have to until Magnus arrives!_" Came the voice of Soundwave. "_He'll be here soon!_"

"I sure hope your right!" Hotshot replied and screamed as a huge blast of laserfire narrowly missed him.

The topside was in chaos. The New Ones had recovered at an alarming rate to be able to stage an attack so soon after their first, and the Rebels had barely recovered. It was a one-sided battle for sure, but it seemed as if the New Ones were also getting taken down rather rapidly because of the new bullets that had been created. Elemental energies flew around the battle zone, and there seemed to be no end to the New Ones army!

"TC! Shoot your power when I do!" Starscream yelled to his brother as five new ones approached.

"Right!" Concentrating on his element, Thundercracker glowed blue as his brother glowed yellow.

"FIRE!"

An attack of lightning and water energy shot out of the two seekers hands as their energies combined. The water propelled the lightning and intensified the voltage; shocking the New Ones that came within the range of the attack. Once the energies subsided, Starscream and Thundercracker thumped fists in a show of victory, and went off to scorch more of the silver mechanoids.  

The other elemental transformers were doing just as well. Vortex, the wielder of the Wind Cloak of Power, used his powers to propel attacks made by the others, as his element wasn't really effective against the New Ones alone. All in all, the battle was starting to turn in the New Ones favour as the Rebels began to tire. The New Ones seemed not to run on energy, but they knew this wasn't so.  But the were so _strong_!

_This battle is too much for us_, Scavenger realised suddenly, as the New Ones began to take down the mechs in hand-to-hand combat. _Magnus! Optimus! I wish you were here!_

And as if to answer his silent plea, a warp gate suddenly opened to their right. The battle seemed to freeze as two figures materialised out of the gate and into the forms of their former leader, and their leader of today.

"O – Optimus?!" Jetfire whispered as the black cloaked figure of Optimus got out his old rifle, but it was different now.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Optimus was the one who destroyed the New Ones at Polyhex. Optimus was the reason Magnus had been acting so odd throughout the week that he had gone on his mission. And in his own subconscious way, Optimus had somehow brought together all of the former warriors simply by defeating the New Ones at the great city. He had done it all, and Jetfire had not even noticed that his spirit, in a weird way of his own, had united all of his old friends. To see Optimus again had such an impact on the Vice Commander, that he wanted to fly over and greet him with a hug. 

But there was no time for that now.

***

Hoist, Hotshot and Sideswipe all stared at Optimus from behind their barricade. He was back, back … and none of them had realised it at all. After all the signs, and they didn't realise it. But they would have to give him a proper welcome later on. There was a battle to be fought.

***

_Optimus is back?! _Starscream thought in shock. He looked over to the unmistakable form of the ex-commander of the Autobots. He didn't know what had happened to Optimus when he had left 500 years ago, but he knew that he was in dept to him in a way still. 

He intended to fic that, and then figure out more of his emotions that had surfaced later on.

For now, he had a fight to tend to.

***

The New Ones didn't know who this 'Optimus' character was, but they wanted to exterminate him as much as everyone on the rebel side. It was what they had been ordered to do, and so they would do it!

"Magnus …" Optimus mumbled as he fired on the new ones with his rifle. It took them down in mere seconds as the acid in the bullets melted them from the inside out.

"What?!" Magnus shouted but gasped as his brother fell to his knees, his colours were dark again, and getting darker rapidly.

"The darkness …" He muttered. "I … cant …"

Everything went black.

***

"Optimus is down!" Hotshot cried as he shot a path to his ex-commander. Magnus was busy shooting at the New Ones with Optimus's rifle, and couldn't concentrate on much else at that point in time.

"We have to get him outta he - what the?!" Hoist said and started as he saw Optimus stand up, but he wasn't normal.

He was now Nemesis Prime.

***

Magnus whipped around, sensing though his bond that Optimus's mind was now gone. His optics widened when he saw the black form of his brother standing tall. A gloomy silence suddenly swept over the battlefield as Nemesis Prime's optics glowed red with power, destruction and hate.

He attacked. A blast of invisible force blowing up the New Ones with the supersonic waves over the field. At least thirty or forty New Ones were destroyed in the blast, and the rest were blown back several feet more.

"Lets get out of here!" One of them said, and they took of. Mission or no mission, they didn't want to die. About seventy of the New Ones had been destroyed in the battle and also left most of the rebels in bad shape. Dealing with an evil Optimus was not their idea of a victory party.

"Optimus!" Jetfire landed next to the other mechs, plus the many more that didn't know Optimus the way they did. "Can't you recognise me?"

The glowing optics of the black mech turned towards the white one. They had stayed an exceptional distance away from Nemesis Prime, but he seemed not to know them at all now. Suddenly, a red blur shot in front of Nemesis, and belted him in the head, sending the surprised mech skidding a considerable distance towards the others. The red blur turned out to be Magnus, who looked so angry that if looks could kill, the entire army would be dead at that moment.

"Op – ti –MUS!" He screamed and tackled his brother, using his psychic power to block all of the attacks.

Pinning his brother on his back, Magnus punched him in the side of the head, ignoring Nemesis when he whispered his name until Magnus had thumped him four times in concession.

"MAGNUS!" He finally screamed and his arm shot up to defend himself.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Magnus screamed, tears of frustration and fury welling up in the corners of his optics, "YOU ARE SUCH A SLAGGING IDIOT TO GO AND LEAVE!"

The mech below him seemed to brighten his colours up, as if Optimus was gaining control of his mind again. The two were oblivious to the others that were silently watching. All the time he had spent alone, all the fury of being left so empty welled up to the point of exploding in Magnus's mind. He felt so much hatred towards his brother, yet why did he want to help him regain control of his body and mind?

"I … am?" Nemesis whispered and his colours went back to normal. He was Optimus again. Magnus stared at him as he looked up at him with sorrow in his optics.

"I'm … sorry …" He went offline.

Anger suddenly regained in Magnus's processor, he was about to punch him when he heard Scavenger call out.

"Magnus don't!" He shouted.

Magnus's fist shook as he glared at his brother's prone form.

"Just … just take him into the repair bay until he wakes up." Scavenger said, a little shaky to see Magnus in such a rage.

Magnus was shaking slightly. He was starting to feel guilty for all the dents he had put on his brothers face in his brief spell of being his evil alternate ego, but then, he didn't care.

Or did he?

Suddenly he got up. The group around him recoiled, but they needn't of have, for Magnus merely said, "Hoist, take him to the repair bay." His voice was flat and monotonous. "The rest of you, go and get Red Alert and some of the other repairers to fix any injuries you have sustained."

"And you?" Scavenger asked, his voice shielding emotion like usual.

Magnus turned slightly, "I will be down later on."

With that, Magnus left. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* And yes, if you are confused about the whole Nemesis Prime thing, I made it so that when Optimus's element (darkness) takes complete control of him, he _becomes _Nemesis Prime to a sense. So basically, he looks exactly like him, so why not call him it? Sorry if that confused you.

Phew! That was one of the harder chaps to write! 

Well, I was at a friends place on Monday and Tuesday so I didn't have much time for writing then, but now its done I hope you like it. BTW, I NEED REVIEWS! I'm not the one that begs for then, but I need some so I know people want to see the next chapter of this story or not. So far, only 'Wicked Woman', 'Amity-Star' and 'Blue eyed broken winged angel' have been active reviewers (and I thank you both very much!) So please, if you can be stuffed reading this, be stuffed to review too! Even if you're not a member you can review, you know. Either way, I thank ALL of those who _have_ reviewed my story! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!

Oh yeah, and my exams went good! I got 76% on English, 89% on SOSE, 78% on Foods, 58% on Maths (which is an improvement as I'm lousy at math) but I bombed out on Science with 36% =.=. But oh well! They were practice exams anyway, but I'm proud with the way I went. 

Other than that, I must say I am having a ball writing this story! I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing it (no joke) so I'll probably do the next chap within a few days. There is a bit more to add plus the last of the original team appears 'in the metal!' and more Red Alert and Tidalwave next chapter too! 

So, without further ado, a preview for the next chapter!

_ 8 – Renewal_

_Magnus muses over his relationship with his brother. Just what happened in the past to make him miss Optimus so much? And what's up with the nightmares he always seems to have? And another transformer makes his appearance known, and Hotshot is ecstatic! But will the looming threat of the New Ones weapon unhinge the celebration? And Optimus isn't recovering!_

Also Gekisou asked me why there are 500 years difference. There are many reasons, some which have been covered, but the main one will make itself known in the future, as will what the New Ones really want and what they actually are.

'Till then folks!

ST


	8. Renewal

8 – Renewal

Darkness …

My mind is blank. I cannot think about anything other than darkness.

Why was I given this element?

_Because you are the only one strong enough to wield it …_

I am?

A memory surfaced in Optimus's blank mind. The day, he got his powers … and the fate of his doom …

"_Take the Cloak of Darkness, for I see in you remarkable strength to wield such a catastrophic force as this."_

_I took the cloak, not knowing why it was so dangerous._

_"Why do you give out the cloaks? What's the purpose of giving those who come by extra power?"_

_The creature, no less than the height of a human and highly advanced in technology, looked up at me. Like most of the elementals there, he had control of all of the elements currently known, but in little power. He used the psychic part of him to levitate to my face and said to me, "Because, only you Cybertronians are strong enough to contain such elements. If these elements are not contained by someone or something, in due time they will run rampant, and bestow their power in lesser mortals. One by one, they will become like us – partially infected by every element there is."_

_I stared at the black cloak in the cabinet, and the white one next to it. Such a small thing, it seemed … how could it cause so much destruction to the universe._

_"Take the Cloak." The creature repeated. "It is your destiny to wield the powers of shadows and darkness. Use it not to your advantage, but to what you think is right. In time, you will know why you were chosen to wield it …"_

When will that day come?

***

"I still can't believe it," Starscream said, walking along the corridor with Thundercracker and Electrica. "Optimus Prime is back again. I thought he just died or something after the battle with Unicron."

"Nah, from what I heard he merely flew away from Cybertron to try and regain some peace of mind." Thundercracker answered. "Poor guy … can you imagine what kind of effect it must've had to see *Galvatron die like that?"

"It would've hurt for sure …" Electrica mused. "But he left his own kind – and his brother – with no clue! Surely-" She was cut off by Starscream.

"If Optimus wanted us to know where he had gone, he would've told us." He said sternly. "No one knows where he went after all these years, but I'm guessing we'll get some explanations when he wakes up."

They stopped outside the training room.

"Oh no, Starscream!" Electrica turned to face the smug seeker, "You didn't!"

"_You _still need training," He said pointedly, "and I'm having lots of fun seeing you strain yourself."

Electrica growled and Thundercracker stifled a laugh with his fist.

"Yeah," He said with a chuckle, "I can see why Scavenger set you up to train her, Starscream!"

"What's that?" He turned to his brother with an annoyed look.

"Hehe! Oh primus your dense sometimes." He cast his brother a knowing look and started walking away, saying "I'm going to see what Prime's condition is. I'll be back!"

He left.

Starscream shook his head and said, "That guy is annoying when he knows something I don't." 

***

The old crew sat around the table where Optimus lay. They didn't know where he had been, but they wanted him to wake up and get better before they asked questions. It was unnerving to see the great Autobot leader go evil like he did, but explanations would have to come later.

"Do you think he will wake Jetfire?" Hotshot asked quietly.

"I don't know." Jetfire's normal carefree demeanour had faded a bit from the V.C's face. His optics seemed dimmer than usual, and everyone knew why. Jetfire had been one of Optimus's closest friends, and he had missed him greatly during the 500 years they had been apart. And to see him finally - but like this – hurt him more than words could say. 

"I hope he wakes up soon." Hoist said looking at Optimus with sad optics. _For everyone's sake._

Just then, the door opened and Magnus entered. He was wearing his cloak again.

He sighed and said, "Still the same?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Hotshot said angrily. He had never met Magnus before, but he didn't like the way he had treated Optimus at all. 

Magnus turned to him with narrowed optics, "don't even go there." He warned.

"Why not?!" Hotshot was on his feat, and ignored the warnings the others gave him. 

Magnus, already annoyed from what Hotshot had said before, had had enough. His optics glowed indigo and he flung his arm up to meet his attacker.

Hotshot stopped dead, and started glowing indigo as well. The others watched in fascination and horror as Hotshot was lifted off his feed and hurled across the room. He landed with a _thunk_ against the opposite wall and slid to a stop at the floor. Magnus watched, as did the others as Hotshot stood up and glared at his attacker, but didn't say anything. It seemed as if he had learnt his lesson.

Magnus evaporated his cloak with a wave of his arm and walked over to his brother, the optics of the group around him following his every footstep. 

_He looks just like him! _Hotshot said as he walked back over to the group.

"Of course I look like him!" Magnus said, agitated.

Hotshot stoped dead and said, "You can read minds?!"

"I wield the Psychic Cloak of Power, what do you think?!" He snapped, and then turned to the group. "For those who don't know, I'm Optimus's brother, Magnus. I am also the leader of this base, but Scavenger here takes my place when I'm not around."

He nodded to the silent robot.

Magnus sat on the bench opposite everyone else and said, "If you want me to help him," he gestured to the prone form of Optimus, "Then leave."

Scavenger unfolded his arms and said, "He needs the solitude. Lets go."

The crew left, some had not said a word, like Sideswipe. He had known about Magnus before, and had not been surprised at his outburst on Hotshot. Magnus was not the type to be messed with, and it said so in his tech specs.

With the others gone, Magnus now turned to Optimus. His brother's optics were closed and his body seemed lifeless, but Magnus could still feel his brother's life essence in him.

_Why …_The question plagued Magnus's mind again as he stared at his brother. Remorse, and anger and infinite sadness clouded his mind so much. He had _missed _him, and terribly. 

"Optimus …" He whispered, falling to his knees next to the table, and resting his head on his crossed arms. The tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. 

"I've had so many of them Optimus …" He whispered, turning his head to look at his brothers head, "and … and you weren't there to make them go!" He thumped his fist on the table and screamed, "The nightmares wont leave me alone!"

He tried to calm himself, and eventually settled down enough to sit up a bit. One of his hands clasped his brothers unconsciously, and he thought about how to maybe help …

"I'm coming to get you." He announced to the silent room.

He then placed a hand over his brothers blue forehead, and the golden plate started to glow, as did his own.

_If he doesn't respond from an outside source, _Magnus thought as he closed his optics, as his mind entered his brothers, _there's no hope for him._

***

Indeed, Iseno was the type to gloat over success, but this was far from it in his optics. The Rebels had destroyed more than 70 of his people, and he was not happy about it.

He clenched his fist. This Optimus character had destroyed their plans on more than one occasion. What was it he wanted?!

"Incoming message sir!" One of the underlings said. At the moment, he was in the command centre for a change rather than his office. Being the high command here meant he had to tend to tedious matters as well as important ones.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"The high lord himself!"

Iseno sat bolt upright in his chair. The high one was the ruler of their home world!

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" He demanded, "Let him though!"

The screen then shifted to a scene of a figure cloaked in shadow, the high lord never showed his face to _his _underlings either.

"My lord." Iseno said, bowing.

"Did you get the Orb yet?" His deep voice sounded though the room like a bass drum. Although he spoke quietly, his voice made the walls shake and made Iseno shiver.

"N – not yet sir," He said timidly, "But it is only a matter of ti-"

"Time?" The lord's voice thundered over Iseno's own deep one. "Time is against us, Iseno. Make your men work faster about securing the Orb or you will be sent back here."

That threat would have made anyone faint. To be sent home without the Orb would certainly mean death. Iseno cowered, and whimpered, "They are fighting us my lord! They are much stronger than anticipated!"

The lord remained silent, which was unusual for any commander. Usually they didn't want to listen to excuses, but the lord seemed interested. 

"They are fighting you?" He echoed, his voice tinged with interest.

"Yes, my lord!" Iseno seemed to regain is posture at his lord's sudden show of interest.

"Hmm …" From what he could see of his leader, he had put his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "Can you use the cannon yet?"

"It is an hour away from completion sir." Iseno responded.

"Very well." The high lord said. "I will also send you another weapon to help out … interruptions."

***

Magnus's spirit floated though the void of darkness that resided in his brother's mind. He looked and looked though the void, guided by the essence of his brother's existence. He could feel that Optimus was close, but he couldn't see where he was.

Suddenly, a window of a memory materialised into being next to his. Magnus spun around to face it, and saw … himself. But this was from Optimus's viewpoint. He looked younger. Much younger.

_"Hey Oppie!" _Magnus heard himself say in a kiddy voice.

Okay, he was VERY young. He hadn't called his brother 'Oppie' in a millennia, let alone more than a few centuries ago. He recognised the scene too. They were at their home with some of the other children, although now it seemed they were on their own.

_"What's up Magnus?" _He heard Optimus ask. 

_"What's it like out there?" The little Magnus in the memory pointed outside the window, at the city of Polyhex. Their home._

_"Many things." _Magnus knew that Optimus had just got up from sitting on his recharge bed. He remembered this day too, as clear as this memory showed it.

_"Are there bad people out there?" The little Magnus looked fearful._

_"Yes I think so." Optimus sat on the windowsill like his brother. "I don't know much else about out there than you do." _Magnus saw himself look at Optimus, and he knew his big brother was smiling at him from under that faceplate he always wore.

_"Well, lets make a promise!" The little Magnus looked suddenly alight with youthful excitement._

_"What's that?"_

_"That no matter what happens, we will always stick together. Okay?" _He saw himself held out his fist.

_"Hehe," Optimus chuckled, "You got it little bro." He thumped his fist against Magnus's._

The memory faded from sight. Magnus had never seen anything from Optimus's viewpoint before, and he had heard and felt his emotions as if they were his own. Optimus had always been a bit wiser than Magnus from the beginning, and Magnus used to look up to him with awe. But he had always remained some stupid little kid. Is that what Optimus thought of him?

As if to answer his question, another memory window appeared on Magnus's other side. He spun around to meet it, and saw himself.

Or saw the top of his head.

He knew this memory too; it was the same night that Optimus and himself had found out about their creator being killed by the growing war. Magnus was currently huddled up against his brother, crying while his brother sat against the head of his recharge bed. They shared a room together, and Magnus was happy usually. Now, however, Magnus was very upset about the loss. He had known their creator, Alpha Trion very well, and he had been slayed by the Decepticons for reasons unknown to them.

_"Shh …" _Magnus heard his brother hush, and almost felt him hug him again. He felt the emotion from his brother, even if it was a memory. His fuel pump almost stopped when he realised how much his brother really did care for him.

So, why did he leave? He continued to watch the memory.

_"It will be okay …"_

_"How can it be?" Magnus chocked out. "He's gone … gone for good …"_

_"But that doesn't mean we can't avenge him." Optimus said._

Magnus saw himself look up in surprise.

_"We can join the Autobots. We can destroy the Decepticons!"_

_Magnus then rested his head against his brother's chest and replied, "I don't know …"_

_"Don't you remember what we promised each other?"_

_"Yes … how could I forget that?"_

_"Then what's the harm in going for it?"_

_Magnus sighed and said, "I don't know. Just stay with me, please?"_

Magnus waited. He just knew he would hear inside his head 'what a bothersome brother.' or something like it.

But it didn't come. Magnus still felt the love his brother had for him, and he almost felt his brother tighten his hold on him, in an act of comfort.

_"I'm here."_

The memory faded. Magnus realised there were tears of energon on his face and he brushed them away angrily. His brother loved him then, but he obviously doesn't now. If he did, he wouldn't have broken his promise …

Another memory, different this time, materialised in front of him, and Magnus turned to face it. This one, he felt the emotions bound to it.

Sorrow, Regret, Anger and a feeling of being broken.

_"As I did."_

This was from in the cave! Magnus watched it though Optimus's viewpoint as his other self became enraged. He felt his brother's self defence drop deliberately. He _wanted _pain?! 

_"Magnus … "_

_"You are a **bastard** for making me wait so long."_

Magnus saw himself forward and punched his brother in the side of the head. _I deserve this pain. I broke the promise I swore I would keep …and I will never get it back. But I hope he realises how much I regret doing this to him …_

Optimus's thoughts echoed around the darkness. 

_"I want to kill you, and believe me; when this is all over I will!" _Magnus heard himself snarl. Then that memory too faded back into the void.

Magnus looked down with a little bit of shame. He shouldn't have acted so badly to the situation, he knew that now. But it still didn't stop the hurt that he had felt throughout the 500 years without him by his side, and he had taken it out on him as soon as he saw him.

Suddenly, realisation hit Magnus like a truck. He shouldn't be looking at memories! He should be trying to locate his brother so he could snap out of the trance he was in because of the darkness!

He continued to search. It seemed pointless to search in a black void, but – maybe it was just him – but it seemed to be lifting slightly. Then, Magnus spotted him. Optimus's spirit was lying in the darkness, seemingly unconscious.

"Optimus!" Magnus called, and floated next to his brother.

He didn't respond.

"Oh come on, snap out of it!" Magnus said angrily, grasping his shoulders and shaking him.

He groaned, and slowly opened his golden optics. Looking at Magnus's angry face, he said, "How?"

"Primus damn you!" Magnus shouted, "Can't you focus on the situation at hand here?! _You – are – trapped – in – a – dark – ness – void!"_

Optimus seemed not to hear him, and Magnus hit him. That seemed to jolt him out of it.

"The light …" He said suddenly.

Magnus paused, listening. If he meant what he thought he meant …

Suddenly, Magnus was blinded by light. He felt himself get ripped out of Optimus's mind and thrown back into his own. The force of it sent Magnus skidding across the floor a decent distance. 

"Damn you!" He muttered as he sat up, and glared at his brother's prone form. "I was trying to help you, and you throw me out of your mind because … someone now wields the Light Cloak of Power!"

Optimus mumbled something, but Magnus didn't take heed to it. He got up and walked over to his brother, taking in the way his mind was now fully back to normal, and the darkness was contained. He was now in a light sleep.

"Stupid light," Magnus muttered as he left. The situation would have been funny for anyone who had have watched. "Stupid *Duel elements. Stupid me for _trying to help_! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered all the way back to the command centre.

***

"Grrrrrrr!" Electrica growled and slashed her sword at the speedy seeker.

"You're losing your focus again!" Starscream noted as he avoided the swing.

She continued to slash at him, but at least she had won once during the training session. Starscream even admitted she was getting better.

"Okay, that's enough for today." He said, blocking her final swing with his own sword.

She collapsed on the ground in relief and said, "Thank god …"

"God?" He questioned. He had heard that phrase on earth, but nowhere else. "How do you know that phrase?"

"Dunno …" She said, suddenly aware of what she said.

"Oh well," He shrugged and heard an excited shout go off in the command centre (it isn't too far away from the training room.) "Let's see what that was."

***

"Wheeljack!" Hotshot cried and hugged his very surprised and highly embarrassed brother. "It's been _ages _since I saw you!"

"Hotshot! Get off me man!" His brother complained and tried to tug his brother off. He let go and said, "Sorry, I'm just glad to see you."

"You too" Wheeljack smiled and turned as Red Alert called him over.

"So, why are you here so suddenly Wheeljack?" Red Alert inquired. "I've certainly seen some video's with you in it on the New One's side."

"Well, I was over with the New ones for awhile, but I was spying on them for the Rebels." Wheeljack explained as a crowd formed around him, Hotshot and Red Alert. "So when that last attack happened, I came as soon as I could to give you some new information. It hasn't been easy to get out of there."

"Wow, that's a daring maynover." Jetfire commented.

"So you have some new info for us?" Scavenger asked pointedly.

"Yeah, well I found out why the New Ones are here – sort of." Wheeljack stated. "They're after this Orb that apparently is somewhere on Cybertron, but they don't know where it is, and neither do we. Also, these guys came from the planet Stormus, where they build their people to be a more advanced race than the planet they wish to overtake. That way, they can concur planets more efficiently than ever before. I don't know why they want this Orb though, or what it is."

"Hmm …" The crowd was deep in thought.

"Also, I have some bad news." Wheeljack continued with a tinge on unease. "Tidalwave has been killed, along with Demolisher."

"WHAT?!" Jetfire yelled. Wheeljack, prepared for the outburst, covered his audio receptors and continued, "They were destroyed after the New Ones found out about their spy work. They helped me escape so I could report it, but unfortunately that jerk Cyclonus ratted us out."

Jetfire seemed greatly disturbed to find out his rival was gone, especially after he had tried so hard to be a good guy. Curse Cyclonus! He would destroy him if it were the last thing he did.

Magnus walked in at that moment, along with Starscream and Electrica, who seemed to be fighting.

"… You know I won! Stop being so arrogant!"

"Is that your favourite word or something?"

"No, but it's my favourite thing to call you!"

"Because you're so dumb you can't think of anything else to say?"

"NO!"

"Well it seems that way!"

"Yaaaaaaa!"

Electrica had tackled – or more like – _tried _to tackle her teacher, but all she ended up doing was landing in his outstretched arms and get slung on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"STARSCREAM!" She yelled as all that were in the room – including Magnus and Scavenger – started laughing at her predicament.

"Oh, but you _wanted _to be picked up didn't you?" He mocked, "You even ran up to me and jumped on me! Lucky I'm strong enough to pick up your massive bulk."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Electrica scream and zapped her captor with a million volts of lightning. Starscream didn't even flinch.

"Poor, poor femme Electrica." He mocked her as he put her down, "You will never beat me."

She remained silent, but suddenly looked up with a devilish smirk.

"Oh I know one way."

He didn't have time to react as she viciously kissed him, pushing him down on his back. He was so surprised that he couldn't find anyway to defend himself when she suddenly let him go, and he found himself on his back with her on top of him; the point of her sword at his throat.

"I win." She said, but did he hear some breathlessness behind her words?

"Fine." He said, smirking. "You win."

"Yeah!!" she yelled and the room broke into applause, and Magnus smirked as he felt both Starscream's and Electrica's slight attraction to each other. He caught Thundercracker's optic and they both smirked. 

"If this is the way this base runs, I think I'll stay in my quarters from now on." Wheeljack said to Hotshot as the happy crowd dispersed to their jobs.

"Oh come on!" Hotshot said and clamped a hand down on his brother's shoulder. "What's a base without a little fun?"

Red Alert shook his head. There were some things that never changed, but he was one that did. If it weren't for him, Electrica, Medivo and Razorshot wouldn't be here today …

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* '…Galvatron die like that?' Yes, Galvy does die also. I wont tell you how, but lets just say Optimus is more than disturbed by it.

* '… Duel elements' Two elements that cannot exist without the other. Eg. Light and Dark, Fire and Water. Will be explained more in later chapters. 

Ah another one complete! Hope you enjoyed the humour bit at the end. It was hard to keep Wheeljack IC because I haven't watched many eps with him in it. My bad, but I hope I did okay.

YAY! REVIEWS! Thanks especially to Pivot, who reviewed three chapters for me! *Gives Pivot a cookie*

Wicked Woman asked me why all my chapters start with the letter 'R'. There is a simple reason; I've always wanted to write a story where all my chapters started with the same letter and also were one word to describe it. Since I have all of my chapters for this story planned out, it was easier than most stories to figure out a way to do it. So yeah, no real reason :p

And CodeRed 73, you have just given me a burst of inspiration when I read your review. Thanks to you, I've figured out how to do a certain part for future chapters, AND put your favourite TF in some limelight! Sorry about the lack of dialogue in this chap, but thanks to you, you can be sure to see more of him! (For a hint, look at the last line)

So, what's gonna happen to the team now? This was more of a filler chapter for the story, but it was necessary none the less, so I hope you liked it. 

As always, a preview for the next chapter:

_9 – Revival_

_With Optimus now awake, the approaching New Ones don't stand a chance now that the Light Cloak has been found. But what they don't expect is the New Ones have a weapon of their own…_

This marks the halfway point of my story! As always, Review's are muchly appreciated! 

ST


	9. Revival

9 – Revival

Clenching his hand, Magnus watched as Optimus slowly woke up. It had been more than 6 hours ago that Magnus had entered his brother's mind and saved him, but it was well into the night before he started to wake up. They were alone again, Magnus having told Scavenger that he would keep a watch on the former leader.

"Ugh … anyone get the number of that truck?" Optimus muttered, a saying he had liked on Earth.

Magnus cocked his head to the side in confusion at his statement, and Optimus turned his head to look at him.

"Thankyou … for helping me."

Magnus snorted, and turned his head away; "I only did it so you could destroy those blasted New Ones, not for you."

Optimus grinned under his faceplate. He knew he was lying, partly because Magnus was still holding his hand in a forceful grip and partly because he had sensed his emotions when he had entered his mind.

"I can cast shadow attacks now." Optimus said, surprised when he felt his element had been somewhat tamed.

"The Light Cloak has found a host it seems." Magnus answered, partly surprised his brother didn't know that, but didn't show it.

Optimus sat up and said, "How did the others take it?"

"Good." Magnus said, still looking the other way. 

"Err …"Optimus said and looked down at his hand. 

Magnus noticed and let go like he had touched fire; he growled at his brother before saying crisply, "The others have been waiting for you to wake up."

He stood and abruptly left, summoning his cloak as he did; a sign he was annoyed.

***

"Optimus!" Hotshot yelled out when he entered, covered with his black cloak. The other transformers ran up to greet the former leader, except the four elemental bots and Magnus, who was sitting in Scavenger's usual seat. 

"Hello everyone," Optimus smiled at his old army, and the others too. Wheeljack looked a little nervous, but Optimus greeted him with an open heart as well.

"Where's Starscream?" Optimus asked, "I heard he was here."

"He's training Electrica at the moment." Medivo said.

"Hello Medivo, Razorblast." Optimus greeted the two young mechs. He caught the annoyed questioning look on the latter's face and quickly said, "And yes, I'm sorry for de-activating you, but I really had to you know. That new virus had hit as all hard, and you were only a week old!"

"So what?" Razorblast said annoyed.

"Well, the virus would've affected you more because your systems were new." Optimus reasoned with the young mech.

"Alright, now tell us where you have been all these years Optimus! We all want to know!"

Before the former leader could reply, Jetfire said, "Lets not talk here, lets go and chat in the lounge area!"

Magnus watched as the army left after their leader. _He has so much support … so many friends … and all I have is a bitter conscience of him. _Magnus thought. _Yet he considers me the closest person to him over all of them. Optimus, I'm afraid of them …and I know you can help me, but I have to know first: where did you go?_

_And why didn't you tell the one person who cared the most for you, why?_

_'Holding my last breath._

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight…'*_

***

"…And this huge explosion nearly tipped Aridos off its axis!" Optimus told the excited crowd around him. "So it was then that I decided I best come home, seeing as how I knew of the New Ones from Elementus and had the weapons required to destroy them. So I grabbed the controls of my ship and made it back here in about three months." He concluded.

"Wow …" Hotshot awed, "What an adventure!"

"Yeah! And that's weird how you got your cloak, Optimus." Sideswipe said.

"I thought as much also." Jetfire said.

"Well, now I'm back, and I intend to teach these New Ones a lesson or two in dealing with Transformers!" Optimus said in a gung ho tone.

Everyone cried out assent, and decided to have a bit of a relax and party. They had beaten the New Ones twice now, and they thought they deserved it.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Everyone turned and saw Blurr rush in, a little battered, but alive.

"Blurr!" Hotshot cried out and ran over to the slightly shaky bot. "You escaped!"

"Only just." Blurr said, and fended Hotshot off, everyone came over to greet the speedy bot.

"It's good to see you again, Blurr." Optimus said to him, relieved that he was okay.

"Optimus?!" Blurr said, surprised to see him.

"Yes I'm back." Optimus answered, "Why don't you have Red Alert fix you up."

"Right …" Blurr, still shocked, walked over to Red Alert, who leaded him to the med bay.

***

"So Red," Blurr started as the medic motioned for him to sit on the bench. There were a few other transformers resting in here, but they seemed to be in recharge. "Are you still taking care of those pesky kids?"

"You mean Medivo and the other two?" Red Alert smiled, "Yeah a bit, but Electrica has her hands full at the moment."

"Why's that?" Blurr asked.

"Starscream came back to live via Vector Sigma, " Red Alert began, "and he is now training her in sword combat."

"Do you think that was wise?" Blurr said, shocked slightly that the former decepticon was here.

"Yes I do." Red Alert said, getting out some first aid equipment. "After all, Vector Sigma only revives those of pure sparks, and he can't be fooled." 

***

"Can we _please_ go to the party?!" Electrica pleaded. Se was a bit battered, but that was from kissing the red seeker in public. He acted like he didn't care then, but he intended to have a bit of revenge now they had some 'quality' time together.

"Hmm, NO!" Starscream shouted and jumped at the femme, a smirk plastered on his face like superglue.

"Starscream!" Electrica shouted and thunder bolted him. The seeker measured her power and was shocked how high the voltage was, but it still didn't affect him in the least. He pinned her down and whispered in her right audio receptor, "you shouldn't kiss someone of higher rank to you …"

"Like you really care." She spat bitterly; glaring at the seeker above her that had her pinned to the ground by his dark hands on her shoulders. His legs pinned her legs down by clamping them around her torso. He glided his hands to her back, lifting her torso up from the ground to face him properly.

"Oh, but I do care …" He whispered, "And I hate to be outwitted, especially by my _student_."

Electrica growled and replied, "Just because I'm your student, doesn't mean you can treat me like this!"

"What am I doing wrong?" He said, his devil smile widening, "You could get out of this if you tried."

She then realised that, even if he was teasing her, he was still teaching her to fight. "Alright then, don't you move!"

Starscream headed her words, and didn't move. Electrica thought about it for a moment, then suddenly rocked backwards, doing a full forward role. She now was on top of the red seeker, but she had a surprised look on her face.

"You didn't move!" She said.

"You asked me not to." He replied, popping himself up on his elbows, a bit surprised she stated what he had done.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "You know, for an arrogant jerk, you're a great teacher."

"Oh you are going to pay for _that_!" He flipped them over with a playful growl and the two play-fighted, Electrica laughing her head off.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, giggling as she sat up, facing the seeker.

"I do what I want," He said, "And I felt like having some fun. Now, lets do as you said and go to that party."

***

"The cannon is complete."

Iseno turned and marvelled at the giant gun. Oh what a sight it would be to see the Rebels destroyed by its hands! If it had hands of course …

Iseno smiled. Yes, now it was time to show these Rebels what the New Ones were all about …

***

Far later into the night, Magnus sat on the topside. It was common to find Magnus stargazing, but never when he was at the base. It was a pastime that he saved for adventures when he was bored. In this case, it was for time to think.

_So Optimus left here to regain some sanity? Well, he could've told me so._ Magnus thought savagely, but he then thought of another thing he remembered about his brother. He had never liked to say goodbye, even when it was in classes. He would just nod his head or walk away without a word. Magnus had dismissed it then, but now that he thought of it, it made a bit more sense.

_You didn't tell me, _Magnus realised, _because you hate to say goodbye._

"Magnus?"

The said transformer spun around to see his brother, looking like he had just come up from the many trap doors that led up to the topside.

"What are you doing up here?" Optimus said, coming over to sit with the red and black mech.

"Thinking." Magnus replied, looking at the stars again. 

Optimus looked up too, and thought as well. The two sat in silence for while before Magnus asked a question of his own, "Why are _you_ up here? Don't you want to celebrate a party in your honour?"

Optimus pondered the question, before answering, "I thought you might be up here, so I came to find you."

Magnus glanced at his brother, who was looking at him with a masked expression, before turning away. If anything, he didn't want Optimus up here. He wanted to be alone.

"I best be getting back down there." Optimus said, standing. He felt his brother's urge to be alone, and decided to heed it. "Do you want to come?"

Magnus shook his head.

Optimus placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder briefly, before turning and leaving.

Magnus remained motionless for a moment, and then placed his hand where Optimus had touched him. Bringing his knees up to himself and curling his arms around them, Magnus closed off his optics. 

It was the first time the stars hadn't given him warmth.

***

"When the dawn comes, we shall meet the Rebels … in death! The Orb of this planet shall be mine!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Chorus for the song My last breath by Evanescence. 

Okay, THAT was the filler chap.! Sorry but I have to cut it there, because the next chap is when all the shit happens as the saying goes! I know this chapter was a little short, but the NEXT chap … Well, don't be surprised if it reaches more than 4,000 words! I've been waiting forever to write this chap in my head because … well, here's a preview:

_10 – Rekindle_

_The New Ones now have a new weapon to counter Optimus's. What will they do? And when the New Ones attack in a final battle for the mysterious Orb of the Planet, but why do they want it? And when Magnus and Optimus get separated from the rest of the crew, will Magnus be able to contain his anger much more? Or will it lead to his brother's destruction?   _

And yes I'm sorry if Screamer is a bit OOC in this chap, but I thought about a lighter side to the red seeker that only shows when he's on his own. Did you think he'd let his student kiss him and NOT get away with it? Hehe, nope!

CodeRed 73, in answer to your question about Glittorus fuel, it is a substance that is used in weapons by the new ones. While it's safe to them, it's deadly to our dear TF's. You'll find out what it does in the next chapter so don't worry. 

As always, PLEASE REVIEW! The reviewers change the course of the story sometimes. Who knows? You maybe could do the same …

'Till then!

ST


	10. Rekindle

10 – Rekindle

The sun of Cybertron rose in all its golden glory, but the light didn't reach a certain crimson transformer sleeping on the topside …

Running though the maze of the forests, I sought to find my brother. He was hiding from me again, as we always played games such as these.

I crouched, and whispered, "Oh Oppie … come out, come out wherever you are! You can't hide forever!"

A crawled along the bases of trees, practising my stealth on him. Although I couldn't turn invisible like some of the other kids in my class, they thought that I might as well have the ability. They told me I was so quiet that they would've sworn I had the gift also.

I snickered. I couldn't see him, but his heat signature was very close. I almost had him –

"Oof!" I cried, as I felt someone jump on my back. I immediately flipped over to face my attacker, and came face to face with my brother.

He laughed at me and said, "You fell for it!"

"Fell for what?!" I laughed with him.

"The heat signature trick!" Optimus said, sitting up and pulling me with him. 

"You wont get away with it next time." I said, pushing my brother over and jumping off. 

"Get back here!" I heard him call, and before I knew it, he was hot on my tail, both of us laughing. Happy … free … I wasn't alone then …

Alone …__

**_Alone!!_**

Magnus screamed as he woke up. Sitting up bolt upright, he clutched his head with shaking hands and shook the images out of his head. He was shaking like mad, his optics wide and fearful.

It was then he heard something.

Looking up, his fuel pump stopped. There were at least a thousand New Ones on the horizon, and they were –

They were carrying that cannon!

He had completely forgot!

Standing up, he teleported.

***

"OPTIMUS! SCAVENGER!" He screamed, running into the command centre. All present (the elementals, Soundwave, Red Alert, Scavenger and Optimus plus a few workers) turned to see a very panic stricken Magnus tear into Optimus's arms, not caring about what he was doing or who was watching.

"Magnus! What's the matter?!" Optimus said, very shocked and concerned that his brother had both run to him AND was now in his arms in a hug.

"THE NEW ONES ARE COMING!" Magnus yelled, looking up at his brother with fearful optics.

"What?!" Scavenger responded and ordered, "Get a screenshot of the sky!"

Soundwave complied. The camera's focused on the sky, and there they were. The crew that were in the base currently stared at the screen in awe and in fear.

Then, all hell broke loose. Red Alert kept some of them in order and once he did, he ordered them to alert the warriors that had healed from the last battle. They ran out and Red Alert said, "They've got some kind of cannon with them Optimus!"

"What?!" Optimus ran over to the screen, followed by Magnus, who just ambled after him. "But that's the –"

"The cannon … we saw." Magnus answered, not looking at the screen; his optics dim.

"Magnus?!" Optimus said, now very concerned. "Oh no …" Magnus looked up, and then turned to his brother with and angst expression. "You had another one didn't you?"

Magnus looked back down at his feet. Then suddenly, his head snapped up and his optics brightened to his normal colour. He glared at Optimus and said, "Yes, I did … you …"

Anger again … he felt nothing but anger …

Suddenly, Magnus came back to order. He whipped around and faced the warriors that had assembled behind him unnoticed by Red Alert.

"Warriors!" He commanded, coming back to his normal crisp manor. "It is time to fight! The New Ones are bigger than us, but we are better then them!"

With new spirit, the Rebel warriors yelled out assent and set off, their destiny unknown.

Magnus turned to the others in the area. "Elementals, Scavenger, I want you to stay out of the way until you are needed. Starscream, I want you to stick with Electrica, Medivo and Razorblast."

"Trust you to put me up for babysitting." Starscream muttered. Magnus, luckily, didn't hear him.

"Roll out!" He finished and turned to Optimus and Red Alert.

"Red Alert, see to the others for medic support up there. Tell First Aid and Blades to do the same."  

Red Alert left.

"You do well as a commander, Magnus." Optimus said.

"I only did it because you weren't around to." Magnus grumbled. "I hate the job. It's like ordering people to their death."

"You don't know that …" Optimus said, Magnus turned away and summoned his cloak. Optimus did the same.

"Hold on." Magnus said as he grabbed his brother by the arm, and he teleported. Optimus was used to the feeling now, and in a second they were on the topside.

The New Ones were about 100 metres away, hovering over them with that giant cannon.

"Rebels!" Shouted the leader, "Your time has come! ATTACK!"

Hundreds of silver androids flew at the Rebels, and the fight began …

***

"Starscream!" Electrica cried out, "Lets do a lightning attack!"

"Done and done!" Starscream said and transformed, as did Electrica.

"Three, two, one, FIRE!" They screamed and flew into a huge group of them. The New Ones swarmed the two jets, but a sphere of lightning blasted them back with the ferocity of a volcano eruption.  The New Ones growled in unison, and that's when Magnus (who was down below them) noticed it.

_They're drones!_ He realised. _They've run out of individuals so this time they brought drones as well! I'll fix that!_

Charging up his element, Magnus focused on the hundred drones that were in the air. As one, they spotted him and flew at him. Big mistake.

Magnus swung his arm down in a cutting move, and the silver jets suddenly wobbled! The bond between them had been broken, and now they were confused.

"Optimus! Elementals! ATTACK!" He shouted.

Optimus focused on his dark power. It was so strong now, and he could control it! He glowed with a dark aura, and gathered his darkness in his hands. The other elementals did the same. 

Suddenly, in a wave of pure force, the elementals released their attack. Fire, water, wind earth, poison and darkness blasted the New Ones to scrap, their carcasses now falling to the metal ground with crashes that shook the base. 100 down, 900 to go. And these would be harder to attack, as they were not drones …

***

Hotshot, Hoist, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Jetfire sat in the trench with some of the other shooters. 

"I'm flying up there!" Jetfire announced and took off, taking on a silver jet soon after.

"Jetfire!" Hotshot called out before ducking as a bomb came flying over their heads. It blew up behind them, and sent some flying.

"Wheeljack!" Hotshot shouted, and his brother heeded what he wanted.

"You got it!" He said and ran over.

"Link up!" They shouted together, and span around, knocking the New Ones that had come to attack the fallen bots down.

Lasers, elemental powers, and bombs rained down upon both sides in waves of destruction. Up above, Jetfire thumped one of the New Ones to the ground – 

- And spotted Cyclonus.

Rage as never before welled up in the shuttle's processors. He clenched his fists as the insane helicopter blasted at his own kind while a New One flew along side him. Time to settle the score.

Jetfire flew towards the poor excuse for a transformer. He didn't have time to react as the V.C smashed into him with all the force he possessed, causing Cyclonus to expel a gasp and return to robot mode. They flew towards the ground, and Jetfire let him go at the last minute, making the yellow 'con smash into the ground.

"What the?!" Cyclonus spat as he lifted his head, only to come face to face with a very angry mech.

"This is for Tidalwave … and Demolisher!" Jetfire hissed at him, and he shot his head off.

***

Magnus spun his light sabre around and slashed his opponent. The double-ended sabre was Magnus's favourite weapon in combat, and glowed red with the fire of battle. Five New Ones came screaming at him, and Magnus rushed to meet them. He jumped up, his indigo cloak billowing out behind him and spun around, bringing his sabre slashing in all five chests of the identical androids. They split in half and fell.

Magnus straightened up, and watched the battle. Optimus blasted the New Ones with his elemental force, but that wasn't what bothered him. Who had the light cloak now?

He hoped it wasn't an enemy.

"The cannon is charged sir!"

Magnus's head shot up. That giant cannon's barrel was pointing directly over the battlefield, and the New Ones were retreating – to it! 

Magnus ran over so he was directly under it.

"FIRE!"

In the distance, Magnus heard the screams as a huge ball of Glittorus fuel came pelting down. This substance, which Magnus had heard of, was a type of acid, used to power some guns. It was deadly to any metal-based being, i.e. Transformers. But Magnus wasn't one to die.

"Magnus!" Optimus shouted, "You're not going to – "

"I have to!" Magnus shouted back, and concentrated. Lifting his hand up, his entire form glowed indigo, just as the acid was about to hit, a massive, transparent, indigo dome shaped shield appeared. It covered the entire topside from the cannon blast!

A huge rumble shot though the ground as the acid hit the shield, the force was enough to make everyone present under it crouch or fall out of the air. Optimus watched in horror as his brother held it up, even if giant sparks were running up his figure. 

Magnus yelled in the effort to hold up his shield. He'd never used this much elemental force at one time before, but he had to! He moved his arm back, and then shot it forwards. The acid shot off the shield like it a slingshot, and straight back into the New One's faces!

The army around Magnus cheered, thinking they had won.

They were wrong.

Magnus's mouth dropped open when the New Ones smirked evilly at them, casually wiping the acid off them as if it was just water. 

_It doesn't affect them! _Magnus realised in horror. They fired more of the bullets, and Magnus crumpled slightly as every bullet hit, sending him to his knees after the fifth shot. His body shook, and one of his optics was closed. He had to keep the shield up! He _had _to!

Optimus watched in mounting horror, and then decided he had to help some way! He wouldn't let his brother down!

"All elementals, lets go!" He shouted and ran forwards, the others doing as he commanded. Optimus ran up next to his brother and shot darkness though the shield, which allowed him to because it was an elemental power. It shot though the New Ones like a hot knife though butter, and stopped the cannon from attacking. Elemental beams shot from all directions, all combined to destroy the New Ones.

But then, the shield disappeared.

Everyone kept attacking as the New Ones activated the damaged cannon, or tried to. Starscream's electricity, combined with both Vortex's wind power and Thundercracker's water power had short-circuited the huge gun, and it seemed the New Ones were having trouble firing it!

Optimus looked down next to him, and saw Magnus had collapsed in statis lock from using his powers too much. He would tend to him in a moment, after he dealt with the New Ones. 

That was when a huge blast sent both him and his brother flying. The cause was the New One's leader had shot a huge bomb directly at his feat, and he had not noticed until the last second. He had just managed to grab Magnus's hand as he and his brother landed some 500 metres away from the battlefield.

"Domia! Cataso! Go after those two!" Optimus heard the leader command, "Go after those two, and don't let them live! We have to retreat from here otherwise we wont get the Orb of Life from this planet!"

_The Orb of Life? _Optimus pondered, but grasped the situation at hand. Picking up his unconscious brother, he ran into the nearby forest. He heard the sound of the two jets fly overhead. 

"I've gotta hide somewhere …" Optimus said aloud, and then saw it – A cave. Perfect!

He ran in, just as the two jets Domia and Cataso landed. One looked female, while the other looked a bit like a sleaze.

"Oh so now were alone and all …" The male one said suggestively. Optimus placed his brother on the ground at the end of the cave, and quietly snuck up to the entrance of it to watch these two.

"Don't even try, Domia!" The female one said. Optimus figured out that she must be the one called Cataso.

"Oh but your so – oof!" Optimus heard a loud clang, and guessed Cataso had struck Domia down.

"C'mon you idiot, we have to find those two Transformers!" He heard the femme one say. It was then Optimus saw them both. Domia had a large dent in his face, and Optimus almost snickered. It was a shame he'd have to kill these two if they tried to kill him.

Then, they rounded the large pile of metal that shielded him from them and they stopped dead. They both stayed still as statues, then Domia attacked.

"Yaaaaaaaa –agh!" He yelled out when the femme struck him in the head.

"You idiot! Just announce we're here, stupid!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry!" He replied, rubbing his head.

Optimus couldn't help it, he laughed at the two, who looked at him bewildered.

"You … you think we're funny?" The femme said.

"A little." He replied, not dropping his guard.

"Hey Domia," Cataso said to her companion, "this guy we've been sent to kill likes our jokes!"

"He does?" Domia replied. "I wouldn't know, as I seem to have a problem with my audio receptors from all the times you whacked them!"

Optimus chuckled again as the two argued, but kept on his guard. This maybe what they want …

Cataso looked over at him and said, "You know, you're not a bad guy!"

"Yeah." Domia said, "We can't kill the one person who likes our jokes, even if he is the enemy!"

"Okay then!" Cataso turned to Optimus and said, "Hey mate! Can you chuck us a bit of your armour? That way we can say we killed you, and prove it."

"Er … okay." Optimus said and looked at his shoulder. There was a loose bit there due to a laser having singed him during the battle. He ripped off a small bit, and chucked it to their feet. "Here you go."

"Thanks mate!" Cataso said cheerfully and picked it up, walking away. 

Optimus watched with a smile under his faceplate, when Domia yelled at his companion that they would be killed for liking Optimus. _I guess they aren't all bad. _He thought, as the two took to the sky, his red armour in Cataso's hand.

A groan alerted him back to the real situation at hand. Optimus turned and rushed back down to the end of the cave where Magnus was. He slowly got up as Optimus kneeled next to him, not wanting to touch him in case he became angered by it.

Getting to his hands and knees, Magnus looked up at Optimus and fell back down on the ground.

"Magnus, you should rest. Your exhausted." Optimus said gently.

Magnus pushed himself up again, and managed to sit up with his hands on the ground to support himself. "I don't need to rest …"

"Yes you do, stop being silly." Optimus said a bit sterner.

Magnus shot him a glare, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your brother-" Optimus was caught off guard when his brother grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him against the wall of the cave.

"Yeah some brother you are!" He yelled. "My brother – who abandoned his own kind when they needed him the most! ABANDONED ME!"

Optimus didn't know what to say.

"You just flew off into space after that _Galvatron_ character died, thinking that everything would be alright for me and your people! We had a whole planet, _a broken planet, _to fix – and we needed someone to command us in the operations. A guardian to overlook the planet. And we all wanted you to be that someone. But you left! YOU LEFT!"

Tears started to spill out of Magnus's optics, but he payed no attention and continued his verbal onslaught.

"And I thought to myself, _well, he'll be coming back. He always comes back! _But you didn't, for 500 years! For that long I've had to spend with only nightmares as company! I couldn't recharge, I couldn't focus on anything! And it was me they looked up to, to be their leader. And I didn't have the focus at all, because all that I wanted was you to come back and let us be happy again!"

He punched his brother's chest twice in overwhelming anger.

"Th- the nightmares became worse as the time went on, but I heard from one of Jetfire's friends – Ultrasound – that they had seen someone like you at Elementus. So I took the next ship and went there myself. And I then found out about the elements …"

An insane grin spread across Magnus's face. Optimus just watched on with growing sorrow and guilt.

"I got the Cloak of Psychic, and I used it to get out of many dangerous situations. I deliberately went to the war planet – Strafflecon– to fight its people, to try and keep my mind off the pain. Off the nightmares that always threatened to plague me whenever I recharged!"

"But then, 400 years after you had gone, and _saved the planet_, I came back to Cybertron. I was beaten, and broken. But I kept myself that way until Red Alert insisted that he fixed me. It was the worst day of my life, and do you know why?"

Optimus shook his head a little, and Magnus growled and screamed, "BECAUSE IT ALLOWED ME TO THINK OF YOU!"

He punched his brother's chest again.

"Here I was, on my home planet, scared to recharge. Scared to even go back to Polyhex because it reminded me of you. I couldn't even go home, and all because you had left me here … alone!"

Magnus's face contorted with sadness and pain, tears shining on his face, "Why did you go? You just … left …"

His emotions overcame him, and he fell down on his brother's chest, his fist still punching him as he cried. "Why – y – y – y …?"

"Magnus …" Optimus finally said, wrapping his arms around his brother's shaking body. "I … I didn't realise … I didn't think."

Magnus subconsciously wrapped his other arm around Optimus's back as he continued to sob.

"I'm so very sorry that you had to deal with that." Optimus said, trying to comfort his brother while still trying to quell the shock of what he had said. "I left because I knew I couldn't handle the responsibility of being a guardian of the planet.  And I had to think about it before I came back. I'm sorry I never told you, and I regret it."

Magnus opened his optics, and quietened down a bit, listening.

"I know I … can't repay you for those years, but I promise. I promise I wont ever leave you again."

Silence followed. Magnus stopped crying soon after, and felt somehow relieved that he had got that out of his system. He realised that – by keeping his emotions bottled up like that – he had not done himself or Optimus any good. He shifted a bit, so he was now sitting on his brother's lap with his head against his brother's chest. The arm he had used to hit his brother reached up and hung loosely on Optimus's shoulder.

"What can I do to ever repay you?" Optimus said, pulling his brother closer and resting his chin on the top of Magnus's head.

Magnus closed his optics, a small grin surfaced on his face, "Stay with me … make them go away, like you always did …"

Optimus smiled and said, "I will …"

Magnus sighed, finally drifting off to recharge, at last he would have a pleasant dream …

Optimus absently stroked the red mechs shoulder, lost in thought. He smiled as he too drifted off, remembering the first time this happened …

_+++_

_Optimus woke up in his room. It was a bit after midnight, and he spun his head around for the source of his sudden waking from his recharge. He thought he had heard someone scream …_

_He looked over to his brother's recharge bed, and found that he was curled up in a ball on his bed. He was shaking like crazy._

_"Magnus?" Optimus sat up._

_Upon hearing his name, his brother looked up. His face screwed up with sadness and he said, "Optimus!" he ran over and leapt on his brother in a hug._

_"Magnus?!" Optimus said, surprised to find his brother crying in his arms. "What's the matter?!"_

_"I had a bad dream!" He said, muffled because his head was buried in Optimus's chest. "I've h-had them for a w-week now! I can't recharge!!!"_

_Optimus gasped. This was why Magnus had been so drowsy during class! He couldn't recharge!_

_"Oh Magnus!" Optimus said, cradling his brother, "Why didn't you tell me? Or Red Alert? He's good with these types of things."_

_"I – I didn't want anyone to laugh at me!" Magnus bawled._

_"Oh what nonsense!" Optimus said, exasperated. Picking him up, he swung back on his bed and said, "Now, I want you to recharge right now!"_

_Magnus made a whining noise and shook his head._

_"Oh yes you will, or, "He smirked. "I'll tell Jetfire who pulled that highly amusing prank on him with that toffee energon …"_

_Magnus shot his head up. Optimus's optics twinkled._

_"You wouldn't …" Magnus said warningly._

_"You know I would." Optimus said. He pushed his brother's head against his chest and said, "Recharge."_

_"Alright, alright …" Magnus muttered, closing his optics._

_The next morning, Optimus was woken up by a cry of delight. Opening his optics, he saw his brother prancing around the room, saying, "You made the nightmares go away! You made them go! You made them go! You made them go! Woohoo!"_

_Optimus couldn't help but laugh along with his brother. From then onwards, Magnus always recharged next to his brother. For some reason, whenever he was near him while he recharged, Magnus never got a single nightmare. It was a beautiful thing, as their teacher Scavenger said. The green mech told the two that because they were so close to one another in spirit, like the duel elements, they could help one another in ways that none other could do. When Magnus asked what they were, Scavenger replied that they were two elements that couldn't exist without the other. If one died, then the other would become bitter and full of hate. Therefore, he said that Optimus and Magnus should never leave each other in case that happened …_

+++

_'Consumed with memories,_

_ that preceded to die._

_Given a chance to bereave, _

_life that's slipping away._

_Suffered through tragedy, _

_dragged my soul away._

_All that I know, _

_absence of mortality._

_Revive all my fears._

_Revive wasted tears._

_Revive void within._

_Revive once again..._

_Again..._

_Again..._

_Forsaken by destiny, _

_forsaken by my own mind._

_I must remove my skin, _

_to see belief in your eyes._

_All that I know, _

_absence of humanity._

_Revive all my fears._

_Revive wasted tears._

_Revive void within._

_Revive once again..._

_Again..._

_Reach for the sky,_

_Touch the sky,_

_Revive a hope,_

_For mankind.' *_

It was late into the night when Magnus awoke. The two had gone to sleep at midday after all, so it was like waking up from a decent sleep.

Magnus slowly opened his optics. _At last_, he thought, smiling, _a pleasant dream …and a decent recharge!_

He chuckled at the last thought. He felt his youthfulness that he had submerged in his mind over the last 500 years, come back to him in a blast. It was a wonderful feeling, being able to think about normal things again and not have all the hate inside him anymore. He would probably never get over it, but at least now he felt back to somewhat normal …

He looked up at his brother. He was still recharging peacefully, arms loosely wrapped around his brother and his head still resting on top of Magnus's own. Magnus shifted his head, and the former's head flopped down onto the top of his chest. Magnus stifled a laugh.

It was just then that Magnus remembered the bond he had put on his brother. If he kept it on him any longer, it could start to hurt him! Lifting his hand up, Magnus rested it on the golden plate on his brother's forehead. It glowed for a moment, and then Optimus suddenly groaned, his optics glowing.

"What did you do now?" He muttered, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Removed that bond I put on you." His brother replied, sitting up a bit and also stretching, "That was the best recharge I've had in a long time …"

"Mmm …" Optimus was still sleepy. "We should get back to base, you know …"

Magnus slapped a hand to his head and said, "I forgot!"

Optimus blinked, then laughed loudly, ignoring his brother's quizzical look.

"Come on." He said, motioning for Magnus to get off him so he could stand. They did, and both transformed. The two united brothers headed back to base.

***

The base was in chaos! They couldn't find their two leaders at all and they had scanned, searched and scanned more for the two lost transformers. Scavenger then ordered everyone to cease the search, for he had figured out something.

"I think if those two wanted to be found, the would have shown up by now." He said.

"But what if they've be captured?" Sideswipe said fearfully.

"I doubt that." Said a voice.

The crew turned to find Optimus and Magnus standing at the door.

"Optimus! Magnus!" Hoist shouted and ran over, along with the rest of the crew. They all asked where they had been, and Optimus merely said that he had been chased by the New Ones and hidden in a cave, and that they couldn't contact anyone until they had gone. They seemed convinced by this story, but Scavenger (who was in his chair again) gave Magnus a knowing look.

"You know what those two were like didn't you?" Red Alert said to Scavenger.

"Yes." He replied, a smile coming to his face. "And I'm sure Magnus will be a lot happier now."

***

A roar of fury echoed around the control room at many decibels to high for comfort. The New Ones and Iseno cowered and covered their audio receptors. Their death toll was now 124, and the high lord was not impressed.

"You are lucky we are in desperate need of their orb or I might've sent you home by now!" He snarled.

"P – p – please sir!" Iseno stuttered, "It's those elemental bot's! They are-"

"SILENCE!" He roared, and relaxed a bit, "I already know it is those elemental cloaks that are making the transformers more powerful, so I have a way around that."

"You have a cloak?" Iseno said, surprised.

The high lord smirked. "And a wielder."

"How many?"

Silence, then, "One."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Resurrection (TLA Big Rock Mix) by Fear Factory. Thought it fit the mood :)

Ho har! How's that for suspense ending? Took me 7 hours to write, so I hope you like it. And no, Magnus is not a baby! I loved writing that part …

Well, now that I got the 'rekindle' of the relationship out of the road, It's only a matter of time before you find out why the New Ones are here, and why and where the other relationships will go. Yes, there is heaps more to come, and many more things to cover.

Also, thanks to Wicked Woman for a little piece of my plot puzzle that was missing. You've helped me with something, but I wont tell you what here ;) Include your e-mail address in your next review, and we'll have a chat.

And Zarius, you really think I should help write the Energon series?! Gosh *blushes* thanks so much! *Sends a big Xmas hamper of food to your doorstep* 

For next chapter of Transformers: Dark Master:

_11 – Re-announce_

_Optimus reclaims his position as leader again at his brother's request, but he feels something is wrong with the bearer of light. But he has no time to ponder on it as the New Ones search for the mysterious Orb of Life is brought to a close. But what will it do to the planet?_

It's getting bigger. It's getting better. (I hope) And it's gonna get a hellova lot more dangerous! Stay tuned!

Reviews and comments are always appreciated!

ST


	11. Reannounce

11 – Re-announce

_Have you given up yet?_

_…………_

_I will serve you …_

_…………_

_Oh, don't let me hold you back … I can fight like a man …_

Optimus woke up.

The sudden return to consciousness was a little unnerving, but he dismissed it. He had to focus on what that dream had been about. It had been so vivid …

Optimus glanced down at his brother. He was lying next to him, still deep in recharge. Maybe he would be able to help with his Psychic powers? But Optimus thought it best not to wake him. He needed time to think this over …

He quietly sat up and slipped off his recharge bed. If there was any place to go to think, it was the topside …

***

Sitting on a broken ledge, Optimus watched the sun rise. He knew that the person in his dreams was the Bearer of Light, but … something was wrong. The life force he felt from the being was that of a tormented soul. Well, if whomever it was had as much trouble as him with its element, then he was sure that was the reason …

But why did his mind scream at him that that was wrong?

"Optimus?"

The said transformer turned to that familiar voice. Magnus was standing on the rubble, looking at his brother with concerned optics. 

"Magnus? I thought you were recharging." Optimus said, surprised.

"I woke up as soon as you left the room." Magnus said, coming over to sit next to his brother. "You know I cant recharge unless your there. I can't stand it as it is."

Optimus laughed and said, "Yeah, I remember that time when you didn't recharge for a week because there was a solar storm approaching. Everyone else fell to recharge in less than a day, but you stayed up the whole time!"

Magnus smiled, pleased that his brother remembered such things.

"Everyone was in awe of you." Optimus said, looking up at the stars and sighing.

Magnus noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"I … don't really know …" Optimus said, looking at his brother, trying to say his dream in words. "I had this dream just now, about the Bearer of Light … but there was something wrong with its essence …"

"Did it feel evil?" Magnus inquired.

"No," Optimus said, "More … tormented. Like the Light is hurting it." He looked up and said, "Do you think it was all some dream?"

"No, it sounds real." Magnus said, and then thought about it himself. "But I don't think the element is hurting the bearer. Light isn't supposed to do that."

"How do you know that?" Optimus said, looking at Magnus in surprise.

"Because," Magnus started, picking up a rock and holding it up. "You hold the Cloak of Darkness, and now someone holds the cloak of Light. They are opposites, so it makes sense to assume that it isn't the element itself that's causing the bearer pain; it would be the opposite of what your cloak did in every way."

"It … doesn't make sense …" Optimus said, confused.

"Well," Magnus replied, trying to make it easier for him, "look at this rock."

"What about it?" Optimus said, glancing at it.

"Can you see how there is a shadowy side, and a side that reflects the light of the sun?" Magnus said.

"Yeah," Optimus replied slowly, not sure where his brother was going with this.

"Can you imagine the rock without one of those shades?" Magnus asked, moving the rock around in his fingers, so it reflected the light of the rising sun on its shiny surface.

Optimus tried, and tried to think of the rock without shadow, or light, but found he could not.

"No," Optimus said, surprised, "I can't think of it without one of them."

"That's what I mean," Magnus said, smiling. "They're duel elements; one cannot exist without the other to guide it. There is only one pair of them, and that's Light and Dark. They are true opposites; whatever makes something dark will always have a light to go with it. They cannot be separate, and they must exist together. You feel the Light Bearer because although you have never met him or her, you are bonded with the strongest bond in the universe. It is unbreakable … and because of that, you will probably get visions of what he or she is up to."

"Primus …" Optimus whispered. He had never really thought about his element that way before, but now that he did, he realised that he was holding one of the two most powerful elements in the universe. "I've never thought about my element that way before …"

He looked up at his brother, who was looking content somewhat. "How did you know all that?"

Magnus laughed and said, "You know, for someone who claims to be the more mature brother, you certainly have just proven that you never payed any attention in our history class …"

***

"Sleeping on the job Red?"  
Red Alert woke up from his slumber. He had been at work the whole night at his console, trying to find out what the New Ones were up to. Ever since they appeared, Red Alert had been working with some other technicians like Soundwave to try and find out as much as they could about the silver invaders. It was hard work, and Red Alert had detected seismic activity in the planet's core. This was very unusual for Cybertron, and Red Alert had stayed up the entire night. Right now, he had been woken from his recharge that he had fallen into an hour before.

He groaned and said, "No, just resting Medivo."

Medivo laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah you keep saying that Red, but me and my brother both know the truth."

Red Alert sighed as Medivo and Razorblast laughed together. "Why Optimus asked me to create you two I'll never know …"

"Hey!" Razorblast cried, offended. "We're not _that _bad!"

Red Alert smiled and then asked, "Well, how's your sister fairing against Starscream?"

"Oh I hear she's almost completed her training with him." Medivo said, "Only a matter of time …"

***

A brilliant crash of lightning shook the training room. Electrica jumped up, and kicked an imaginary opponent with a perfect spinning kick. She dropped from the sky, and landed on the ground in a crouch. She paused for a brief second before launching into another spectacular array of kicks and punches. She finished the attack with a blast of lightning, shattering the target that was stuck to the wall. She didn't hear the door open, but she did hear her teacher's comment:

"You're up early. Trying to beat me again Electrica?"

The femme dusted herself off and, not turning around, said, "Only my teacher would be so arrogant to say that at this hour."

She heard him growl, and spun around to block the predicted attack. Starscream smirked and lowered his arm (which he had used to try and punch her, only to be blocked by her own arm.)

"Your training is almost done, why are you waiting around for me?" Starscream inquired. He usually came and woke _her _up at this time. Starscream had said that she could recharge for longer if she wanted, but he'd be up and probably train while he waited.

Electrica then seemed to phase out for a second. That one line he had said … it felt like she had heard it before … 

She snapped out of it and looked up into his face. She didn't realise how handsome he was until now. For some reason she had ignored it for a while; partly because she just wanted to smash his face from beating her all the time. But now, she was pretty much his equal (although he'd never admit that) and she could focus on the more personal points to the red seeker. 

"Um … are you okay?" He said, slightly unnerved by the way she kept staring at him like that.

She shook her head and said, "Oh slag I'm sorry! I kinda lapsed out for a second …"

"I gathered that." Starscream said, looking at her with a smirk, "well, we may as well continue where we left off yesterday."

"Argh!" Electrica said, collapsing. "I can't thunderbolt as strong as you can! How am I supposed to continue that?! Yesterday was torture to my systems …"

Starscream crossed his arms and sat down too, facing his student and saying, "Well then, what do you suppose we do?"

"Erm …" Electrica murmured as she thought about it, "I dunno!"

Starscream slapped a hand on his forehead.

Electrica saw this and laughed. When he looked bewildered she laughed harder, falling forwards and rolling around on the floor.

Starscream stared at her, and said, "did you take red energon again?!"

"Red … energon?" Electrica giggled, sitting up.

"Er yeah," Starscream replied, looking at her, "Primus, what the hell did you find so funny anyway?!"

"You … oh its just, I've never seen you show any funny emotions like before. And it was funny!" Electrica said.

"Any real emotions?" Starscream echoed, quirking a non-existent eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Apart from fighting ones I mean." Electrica replied. "I've hardly ever seen you have any fun …"

Starscream suddenly smirked in a seductive way and purred, "Fun? Well, what do you call _fun_?"

Electrica was taken aback by Starscream's sudden change of tone. It made her shiver. _This could get … interesting …_

"Lots of things," She replied softly, aware of the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. "I like to play games, train … do thing's like that … what about you?"

"Me?" Starscream chucked softly, "the same things really … except that I enjoy battle as much as Galvatron did …"

"Galvatron …" Electrica murmured, aware that Starscream had moved closer to her, and now was within inches of her face. "I know him …"

"You do?" Starscream's voice was suddenly sharper, and held a surprised note to it. "Electrica?!"

The femme then fell offline into Starscream's arms.

***

"Medivo?!"

"Razorblast?!"

Red Alert watched as some of the medics caught the two said bots in mid fall. They too had gone into a dreamy state and then fell offline. It was unclear to why it had happened, but Red Alert put a hand up to his chin and glanced at Soundwave, who gave him a knowing look.

_Their memories must be coming back, _Red Alert thought, but became concerned, _but why now?_

"Take them to the med bay." He ordered out loud. Blades took Medivo over his shoulder as First Aid took Razorblast. It was then Starscream came tearing into the command centre with Electrica in his arms.

"What the?!" He said upon seeing the other two offline also. He ran past them and up to Red Alert, saying, "I don't know what happened! We were just training when she –"

Red Alert held up his hand to silence him. "Just take her to the med bay, Starscream. It is nothing serious."

The red seeker growled and said angrily, "What's wrong with her?! I know you know!"

"Her memories are starting to come back." Red Alert said calmly. "She will wake up soon."

Starscream glared at him, then turned around and walked away.

_That stupid medic knows something. _Starscream thought angrily, following Blades and First Aid.

Over the other side of the room, Magnus suddenly came tearing inside in vehicle mode with Optimus hot on his trail. The latter transformed and tackled his brother, who had also transformed and the two rolled on the floor. Magnus finally pinned his brother down on his back and put his wrist guns up to his face, saying, "I got ya!"

"You win." Optimus said, a smile evident even if it wasn't seen.

Magnus cheered and got off his brother, falling over laughing. All present in the room laughed along with him. No one knew what was so funny, but to see the two supposed leaders of the base play fight was probably as funny as seeing Galvatron hand out candy.

Suddenly, a giant earthquake shook the floor, ending the happiness in the room. Magnus and Optimus both got up and stared at the screen. The sky was black with stormy clouds that pelted black lightning to the ground in waves of pure force. 

"W – what's going on?!" Flare said, looking over at the screen from atop her platform.

Suddenly, Iseno appeared on the screen clad (like always) in the shadows of his station. The room gasped as he held up a glowing orb in one hand.

"Ultra Magnus." He announced, "We now have the Orb of Life from this planet. Now that we have what we came for, we are going to leave. Thankyou and goodbye …"

The screen went blank.

"We have to get the orb back!" Optimus shouted over the rumble of the floor.

"I've got the co-ordinands of that transmission sir!" Soundwave shouted back. 

Magnus, the elementals and Optimus ran over to the screen. It was right on the equator of the planet.

"Magnus, will you be able to teleport us all there?" Optimus asked.

"I can try," Magnus answered, and then said, "everyone link hands!"

Scavenger, Flare, Vortex, Thundercracker, Starscream (who had come back from the med bay when the earthquake hit) Poryon, Optimus and Magnus held hands in a circle.

Magnus focused on the equator, and then on his power once he got a clear image. He heard the others gasp and knew that they were feeling his power flow though them also. He gritted his teeth in the effort. It was harder than he thought! He hoped he'd make it to the equator …

"Teleport!!!"

They disappeared.

***

A few seconds later, the elemental bots appeared at the equator – five feet in the air!

They fell with a crash. Magnus collapsed on the ground and tried to regain his balance. That teleport had drained him quite a bit.

"Remind me never to do that again …" Flare muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Never mind that now." Optimus said and pointed. The others got up too, also rubbing their heads to shake the dizziness from the teleport. They saw what Optimus was pointing at and gasped. It was a space ship.

And outside stood Iseno.

He smirked at them and called, "If you want your orb back, you'll have to follow us!"

With that message delivered, he ran inside the ship. Fire belched out of the engines, and Optimus shielded them all with a dark barrier as the ship rose up. They could do nothing to stop it, but before Optimus had the chance to stop him, Starscream ran forward and shot a bolt of lightning at it. It didn't even phase the now rapidly rising ship, but the red seeker wore a satisfied smile.

"What did you do?" Thundercracker asked him.

"I've put some of my element power on their ship, meaning we can now track it to wherever it goes." Starscream said smugly.

"Good work!" Scavenger said and Starscream looked proud of himself for being so smart.

"So now what do we do, Prime?" Poryon asked, looking at the black-cloaked leader.

"Prime?" He murmured. He hadn't been called that in so long, but now he thought it was time to re-announce himself. It was time to be the leader he should've been and stop Magnus from doing a job he hates.

"Everyone," He announced, "We are going into space."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now the Space race is on!!

Okay, now I'm gonna get my hands dirty and really pump the action out! What's up with the three newbies? What is it that Red Alert knows about them? What memories are coming back? What is the Orb of Life? Who is the Bearer of Light? You will find out! Maybe not all in the next chapter, but you will find out! I'm entering the home stretch of this story, and it's gonna be a Rollercoaster ride to boot! Man, I'm excited _writing _about it!

Anyways, I'd like to point out that I'm a girl (I noticed in CodeRed 73's review, he/she referred to me as a male.) And I've done a new piece of art. It's in the sketching stage at the moment, but I need the critiques of fellow artists, not artists and anyone who wants to pay attention to this pic at all. :  

Http://    skinsthunderbomb.deviantart.com/ (Take the space out)

Grrr! Stupid website wouldn't load up the pic, so It should be in there somewhere. 

A preview of the next chapter:

12 – Repel 

_The TF's launch into space to follow the New Ones in space chase that leads them to Elementus! Who will they find there? And just who is the Bearer of Light? Will it lead to Optimus's destruction? A techno geek called Brainstorm researches a way to repel the New Ones new weapon. Along with Sideswipe, Brainstorm tells Optimus and Magnus his plan, but will this help them stop the New Ones?_

Strap yourselves in my Transformers, your going for a ride!

REVIEW PLEASE! I only got two for the last chap …. Skins is sad …

ST


	12. Repel

12 – Repel

One teleport later, the elementals were back at the base. Magnus was so tired he could hardly walk, so Optimus carried him back to their room. The poor bot had used up a lot of his power to teleport so many bots at the same time and to such a distance. It was amazing that he could do it at all. No wonder his tech specs had ten for endurance.

"Optimus … ?" Magnus muttered, his optics coming back online. "Where … are you taking me?"

"To recharge." The blue mech answered. Magnus murmured an "Okay" in answer and closed his optics again.

At the base, they had a space ship built. It was going to be used to go back to earth to visit it, but now there were more pressing matters to tend to. Cybertron was going though hell without its Orb. The base had to activate its battle mode for protectiveness against the planet's earthquakes and electric storms. Right now, most of the crew were getting ready to leave to what looked like Elementus. It seemed that was where the New Ones were heading, according to the scanners who were scanning the ship. The elemental signature Starscream had placed on the ship worked like a charm.

Optimus entered his room. It was large and had a large recharge bed in the corner. There was no need for windows as the base was underground, but there were panels, which created a mirror image of the scenes outside. Right now, the black clouds shot down lightning and rained down acid. There was a computer also, and a desk with notes on it.

Optimus placed his brother on the recharge bed and then gathered up some of his weapons that were hanging on the wall. His rifle, a large sword and a pistol were apart of his arsenal; all improved with the help of the crew on Plikaton, who had dealt with the New Ones before and had the metals available to destroy them. He picked them up and shrinked them so they would fit in his sub-space bag.

Magnus watched drowsily as his brother wandered around the room, picking up random items and tossing them in the bag. It put another memory in his mind … of a day he'd rather forget …

+++

Magnus watched as his brother hurriedly gathered his weapons and some extra energon. He was preparing to leave to the planet Earth that currently had the Minicons on it. The beacon had arrived mere minutes ago, and already his brother knew he had to leave to stop Megatron. Optimus had told Magnus that he was in charge now, being second in command and all. Jetfire was supposed to be, but Optimus said he would be coming to Earth in the near future, so it would be best to put Magnus in charge.

"Optimus?" Magnus asked timidly.

The proud leader of the Autobots looked up at him and said, "What is it?"

"You'll come back, wont you?" Magnus asked softly. He averted his gaze and stood up from his sitting position on the recharge bed.

Optimus looked up from his packing and turned around, looking at his brother with sorrow. He knew Magnus hated him going anywhere without him. But this time was different … he didn't know if he would be coming back or not.

"I don't know …" Optimus answered and his brother looked up, tears in the corner of his optics. "Come here." He said, raising his arm.

Magnus rushed to him in a second and hugged him. He hated saying goodbye. He hated it when his brother was gone, but this time, he wasn't even sure if he would come back! At least every other time (which wasn't many) he had known Optimus would come back. But this …

"Magnus," Optimus said, his voice wavering a little, "I will do whatever it takes to get back here, alright?"

Magnus let him go and looked him in the optic. He wasn't lying. He smiled a little and said, "I won't recharge for a second until you do!"

"Yes you will," Optimus said warningly, but the playfulness was evident. "Or I'll haunt you till you die!"

Magnus laughed and hugged him again, whispering, "Come back, okay?"

Optimus held him close and said, "I'll try."

+++

Magnus came back online. He had been asleep for a few minutes, and in that time Optimus had started gathering his own things for him in a separate bag. Somehow, Magnus was glad that Optimus had never promised him anything that fateful day. If he did, then he knew he would've been twice as mad with him as he had been. But how could he have ever been mad in the first place? Yet … it didn't matter now.

"I'm glad … you know." Magnus said, sitting up.

Optimus fell over from his crouch on the ground in surprise. He thought Magnus was recharging!

Magnus saw this and chuckled when Optimus glared at him, and said, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Magnus replied, getting up and nearly falling over himself. He was still a bit tired and his limbs were stiff from teleporting. "I was just thinking of something."

"What's that?" Optimus said, getting up and picking up his bag and Magnus's.

"That day when you left for Earth," Magnus revised, "You never promised me you'd come back. Did you know you wouldn't be?" 

Optimus looked startled at the question. He had never thought about it like that before.

"I'm … not really sure." Optimus said, thinking hard. "I think I sensed something in the future would happen, even if I didn't notice it then. I guess that's all I can really think of at the moment."

Magnus merely nodded.

"Why did you ask?" Optimus said, and chucked him his bag.

Magnus caught it and said, "Thanks. Oh I just remembered it that's all, and I wanted to know. And Optimus?"

"Hmm?" He had resumed gathering energon from a storage unit next to the 'window'.

"When we get back, promise me you'll have a game of Forest hide and seek with me, okay? I miss doing that …" Magnus said, taking on a wistful tone.

"Alright," Optimus smiled, "I promise."

***

Electrica groggily awoke.

She was aware of two things; one: her brothers were in the room with her also and two, she was in the med bay. Why she was there she didn't know, but she did notice the rumbling of the base. She sat up, and she poked her brothers awake.

"Wake up!"

Razorblast grumbled and sat up, saying, "What happened?"

"Yeah, what the hell are we doing here anyway?" Medivo, who had just woken up also, asked.

"I dunno …" Electrica responded and then said, "Lets go and see Scavenger, he'll know."

"Ahh, your awake."

All three bots span around to find Blades walking over to them.

"Blades?!" Razorblast said in surprise, and then asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You collapsed about an hour ago," Blades answered, "and you were brought here."

The three looked at each other in wonderment. Why had that happened?

"Anyway, we are all leaving into space soon, so you might want to pack." Blades concluded, and left them to themselves.

"I wonder why we all collapsed at the same time?" Medivo mused to himself more than anything.

"I don't know." Razorblast said, uncharacteristically unnerved. "But I think we just better go and pack like the others. We don't want to be left behind!"

They left the med bay, each heading to their own rooms. Electrica spotted Starscream and ran up to him. She knew he would've startled him from collapsing so suddenly.

"Starscream!" She called, running up to him.

He turned and sighed in relief, a grin surfacing on his face, "You woke up!"

"Yeah," Electrica stopped in front of him, "I'm sorry if I scared you or something."

"I'm … just glad you're alright." Starscream said awkward at the show of emotion. There was an awkward pause as the two stood there, not knowing what the other was thinking. Electrica was surprised that her teacher would be concerned for her, but she was happy that he was. He looked confused about what to do, so she acted. The red seeker gasped as she gave him a brief hug, saying, "Thank you."

Starscream recovered and smirked, pulling away and saying, "You better go and pack, now. We'll be leaving very soon."

"Okay." She chucked and said "See you on the ship!" She turned and ran to her room next to Blurr's. Starscream smiled a little at the show of affection, and then proceeded to the ship; his things having been packed. 

***

A white ship, similar to the _Axalon, _was standing in its launch pad at the other side of the base. It was huge and sleek, with the symbol of Cybertron on the side (The Autobot and Decepticon symbol combined and coloured blue) and huge engines. Ultrasound and Skyblast would be piloting the ship while Optimus commanded the battling that the ship would likely come across. They entered the main area of the ship and sat in their designated seats around the command centre. The four elementals each took a seat in the controls part of the cockpit, while Starscream, Electrica and Magnus took theirs at the weapons controls. Their elements (and Electrica's lightning abilities) would be able to be used if the New Ones attacked.

"Okay, are we all set?" Optimus called.

"Affirmative sir." Red Alert said from his seat at the sub-controls panel. "Everyone is on board and ready to leave.

"Countdown to blast off in ten," Brainstorm, who was acting as a director for the take off, said, "Nine."

"Eight,

"Seven,

"Six,

"Five,

"Four,

"Three,

"Two,

"One,

Blast off!"

The engines roared and fire spewed out of the jets at the end of the shuttle. And the Axalon II headed into space; destination: Elementus.

***

Out in space, the white ship soared away from its home planet. Looking down with sorrow, Hotshot made a vow to return the now stormy planet to its original state. He didn't know how he would do it, but he must. For his sake as well as everyone else's.

He looked over at Sideswipe. He too was sad to see the planet in this state, but he knew he would be okay. They might even get an elemental power now they were heading to the planet that provided them.

"Jetfire?" Hotshot asked the white mech. He turned from his seat at the computer screens of outside and answered, "yeah?"

"What element do you think would suit me?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Element?" Jetfire laughed, "Not thinking on taking on a cloak are you?"

"Actually … yeah I was." Hotshot said quietly, looking away.

"Hmm," Jetfire thought about it and then said, "Plasma."

"Plasma?!" Hotshot was surprised to say the least. "Why that?"

"I dunno," The V.C replied, "I just think it would suit you."

"What about me?" Sideswipe asked, striding over.

Jetfire glanced at him and said, "Probably ice, and I hear that's been taken. So I don't know."

"Aww," Sideswipe complained, and went back over to his seat near the windows. 

Jetfire chuckled and then whispered, "Between you an me, I don't think he has the strength to handle a cloak."

"How's the tracking going?" Magnus asked Ultrasound as he set up weapons with Starscream.

"We're locked onto the ship," The said mech answered, "The radar indicates we are about 1,000 miles away from the target. They are going at a rapid speed, but with luck we could catch them in at least an hour."

"Good, that will give us time." Magnus replied and nodded. He then turned back to setting up a cannon controls on the inside. The cannon would allow Starscream and Electrica to use their attacks though the barrel like a giant lightning gun. Magnus wanted to make sure everything was in order, and it was.

"Time to relax now." Magnus said happily and wandered over to his seat. Sitting down, he rested his head back and closed his optics, somewhat content. 

Optimus observed this small scene and smiled. Magnus was becoming more and more the bot he was 500 years ago; carefree, happy and very skilled. He was glad that his brother was recovering somewhat from being separated for so long.

***

Brainstorm sat at the construction area of the ship, thinking and helping building a weapon with Sideswipe. He was an accomplished weapons designer, and he had figured out a way to destroy the New Ones quickly and efficiently. 

"Look at this data," He had said to his partner. "It shows that the New Ones are not actually androids by creation. They are actually an organic species that can morph itself into anything it wants."

"That's incredible!" Sideswipe had answered, awing at the specs on one of the bodies they had captured and brought in to observe. "So, they transform into a more advanced form of the planet they wish to destroy, and then change back to their original state when they're done?"

"It seems that way."

"So, how would we beat them then?"

"Hmm …" He had thought about it for ages, but the solution came to him, "If we build a weapon that transforms them back to their original forms, then we could destroy them!"

"Alright! Lets do it."

It wasn't easy, but with the body they had found they had figured out that it's morphing process required the force of the chemical C4NA, which could be neutralised by the chemical HR7O, which was also known as Acidic Energon. It was found on their planet in the metal that made up the forests, and could be used to create energy. But it also provided vital energy to the machines deep inside the planet, so therefore could not be harnessed. But the need this time was urgent, so they had gathered what they could from the nearby forest and proceeded to create a weapon to hold it. Once ready, it would spray them with the acid, and turn them back to their original forms.

The weapon looked a lot like a fusion cannon, but more sleek and would be coloured a purple so as to recognise it in the future. They had told Optimus and Magnus their plan before hand, they agreed to it. So, they had set to work.

"Pass me that spanner, Sideswipe." Brainstorm requested, holding out his hand.

His partner did, and Brainstorm tightened a weak joint. 

"Hey Brainstorm?"

"Yup?" Was the absent minded reply.

"Do you think this will work?" Sideswipe inquired.

"Dunno," Brainstorm was used to the kid's questions. "Lets hope so. I don't want to think of what will happen to Cybertron if it doesn't."

***

BANG!

Magnus was jolted out of his doze when a crash against the ship wobbled it dangerously. The cause was evident as soon as the red and black bot saw the screen. The New Ones ship had come into site it seemed, and they didn't like being followed.

"Magnus, get ready to launch!" Scavenger called to him, trying to help get the ship stable.

"Right!" Magnus answered, and got up. Running over to the cannon he had prepared earlier, he saw lasers fly from the other smaller cannons being controlled by Hoist, Scavenger, Hotshot, Blurr and some others. He saw Starscream preparing to fire lightning though the barrel, and ran up to him.

"Get ready!" He ordered, and focused his power on Starscream's own. His goal was to help control the direction of the element, as lightning had the tendency to wander. Electrica had decided to watch the first one to learn how to do it herself.

Starscream charged up his elemental power, and gripped the bar that would conduct his attack. In a second, he let it our in a blast of bright light that he saw shoot out of the ship, and then suddenly jack-knife towards it's intended target. The red seeker looked up, and saw Magnus focusing on his attack and bending it to his will. The lightning struck the ship hard, and it shuddered off course for a moment before flying back to its position.

The attacks continued, but neither side saw a brightly coloured planet drift slowly into their view … 

"We're losing it!" Scavenger muttered as a huge blast of laser scraped the front of the ship.

"No! We have to keep fighting!" Hotshot answered and blasted the enemy ship.

Suddenly, an alarm rang though the ship. A second later they knew why; they were heading straight into a crash landing at Elementus.   

Skyblast and Ultrasound wrenched at the controls. The New Ones ship swerved and disappeared! The two pilots were shocked, but they saw the ship land due to the radar on the dashboard showing so. They broke thought the atmosphere and the crew held on. The ship was damaged, and was shaking violently. Finally, they managed to land without too much damage done to the ship. 

The crew stayed still for a moment, all relived that they had landed somewhat successfully. Finally, Optimus stood up and ordered everyone to disembark.

"Soundwave, you and the other technicians try and see what damage has been done and repair it." He ordered, and received positive answers.

They all got out. Elementus was like Cybertron in some ways; it had steel buildings and many structures around. Right now, they had landed in a remote area, where there were small shrubs and trees in all colours of the rainbow. The sky was blotched with colour, and had white wispy clouds patched over it like windows though the sky. The planet was one of the stranger ones Optimus had encountered on his journey, but he liked it. It had a sense of serenity to it that was hard to come by in the universe these days. There were no wars on this planet. Everyone lived in peace.

"Still looks the same," Magnus commented, coming up to Optimus to observe.

"Yes it does," Optimus answered, "but I wonder why the New Ones are here? Surely not to take over this planet as well?"

"I don't know," Magnus murmured, then his face brightened. "Oh I love these things!"

Optimus turned around to find his brother crouched on the ground, beckoning a rabbit like creature to him. It was the size of a cat to a human, and from what Optimus knew, they were very tame creatures. It hopped into Magnus's arms tried to lick his face while Magnus laughed. Optimus shook his head and said, "Since when are you the pet type?"

"Never," Magnus said, looking up at his brother, "I just like these guys." He placed the creature down on the ground again and stood up, his face turning serious. "We better get to the Element dome. We might find some answers there."

"Good idea." Optimus nodded and looked back over to his troops. They were also exploring the land they were on, while some like Scavenger and the elementals. They had been here before, and did not need to wander about. Optimus called everyone to order, and they transformed. The ones who knew this planet went first, while the others followed. 

_She is close._

***

"You know what you must do now."

A shadowy figure stood in the doorway of the New Ones ship. It was impossible to make out the persons features by the dim light of the control centre.

"I understand, Iseno."

Iseno nodded his head and said, "Destroy Optimus Prime!"

The person left, swishing its cloak.

***

The Dome of Elements was an extraordinary place. It was partially transparent and pearly in colour. Wisps of colour swam across it in no particular pattern and seemed to give off a faint glow. The entire building was huge even for Transformers. It was here that all of the cloaks originated.

"The place hasn't changed a bit." Scavenger said. He had come here in search of guidance from the elders of the planet, and had been given the Cloak of Earth as a gift for helping them fend off an alien race. 

"Greetings Cybertronians." Said a voice.

Looking down, they saw one of the people of Elementus. The size no bigger than the average human, this one looked male. He was clothed in robes of silver and had a purple gem resting in his head. 

"Hello Orion." Optimus said, kneeling to his level in an act of respect.

"Welcome back, Optimus Prime." He replied, bowing. "I take it you are here to see our Elder?"

"The matter is of great importance." Optimus replied. Orion nodded and said, "Follow me."

Optimus stood up and followed him. Those with elemental powers were asked to summon their cloaks, so they did so. Starscream looked around in awe. He had never been to Elementus before, and he felt out of place, as he had not received his cloak like everyone else had. He hated wearing it sometimes because of the colour, but he was a respectful bot. And he respected these people's wishes. His brother liked his cloak he had told him. It was easy for him as the colour matched him perfectly. He looked over at him; he was looking around also and Starscream whispered, "When did you get your cloak?"

"I got it with the others," Thundercracker whispered back. "Flare forced me to come along!"

Starscream snickered.

Orion led them to the large doors that led to the Elder's chamber. He knocked on it, and a deep voice answered, "Enter, Orion."

He opened the doors.

Inside was a large room with a desk at one end and many more around the dome shaped chamber. It was coloured like the rest of the building; silver with other colours mixed in. The light of their twin suns shone though the open window to their left, but the room was still dim. A cloaked figure about the size of a transformer turned around, and his smile grew bright, "TC! Screamer!"

"Skywarp?!" Thundercracker answered in amazement as his youngest brother stood up, his pale blue cloak swishing as he did. "You actually got a cl - oof!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the said seeker ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Its great to see you!"  
The elder behind the desk laughed. He was sitting up on a high chair so he could see the Transformers properly. He was old, but remained active in may things like sports and games played on the planet. "Skywarp has missed his brothers greatly these past years, Optimus." He addressed the black-cloaked figure of the leader.

"It seems that way." Optimus replied, looking over at the three seekers. Skywarp was very shocked to find Starscream alive, but gave him an extra big hug much to the red seekers dismay.

Once everything was back in order, the Elder turned to them all and said, "It appears that the New Ones have come to your planet also. I have been watching the events, and I knew you would come here. I wish there was something we could to do to help you, but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can provide. Except … Skywarp?" 

"Yes Elder?" Skywarp grew to order and straightened his figure.

"Take our friends here to the Cloak chamber." The elder then turned to Optimus, "I think you will find Elder Andromeda has more information regarding the events than I do."

"Thankyou very much, Elder Rigel." Optimus bowed and then followed Skywarp outside.

"So 'Warp," Thundercracker said as the seeker traced a path though the building he obviously knew. "What have you been up to these past 100 years?'

"Well, I got my cloak!" The black and purple seeker said, "And Elder Volans (the martial arts master) has been training me to control it fully. I am now the Master of Ice!"

"You got the cloak of Ice?" Hotshot, who was near the back, asked.

"That's right," Skywarp answered, "Elder Andromeda seemed to think it suited me the most."

They followed him though the hallway that led to the chamber. Optimus watched on, but he felt insecure somehow … like something was coming …

Magnus noticed the absentness in his brother's optics and knew what was wrong. He was feeling the bearer of light again. He reached out a hand and rested it on Optimus's cranium. His brother started but then saw the look of concentration on his brother's face. He was trying to find out what was going on with the bearer of light using Optimus. He drew away and said, "She is close."

"She?" Optimus questioned.

"Yep, it seems that 'it' is a she." Magnus announced. Then they stopped, having reached the huge doors that led to the cloakroom. Skywarp took out a key and inserted it into the lock and turning. The door creaked open and revealed the room Optimus knew so well.

On both sides of the long room were glass cabinets that contained one cloak. Above each there was a golden plaque reading the name of the element that the cloak contained in their language. At the very end of the hallway there was a cabinet unlike the rest. It was made of white marble and had the symbol of light and dark on it. The symbol of Ying and Yang.

"Hello Optimus. It is good to see you again."

Elder Andromeda was the youngest of the elders on the planet. She tended to use her psychic powers to fly around the place and had the most childish ways. But when it came a time for knowledge, she got all lucid and became a wise elder like the rest.

"As is to you." Optimus smiled.

"So," She said, leading them over to the sacred cabinet, "You have come here to seek knowledge Optimus?"

"Yes I have." 

"Well, there isn't much to tell," Andromeda said flatly. "But I can tell you this – the New Ones come from the planet Stormus. They go to worlds to gather their Life Orbs and use them for themselves to make them stronger. They also want ours, but they are stuck at the moment. We had prepared before hand and they are now trapped in a dome of elemental energy. The only way they could get out is from outside help, which … I'm afraid they have." Andromeda sighed. "I don't know how long they will last – Whoa!"

The others started at her outburst, but she pointed to the end of the hallway that they had come though. There was a figure there, not able to be seen, but the white cloak was very obvious. They she turned and started to run. 

"Wait!" Optimus shouted and ran after her. If she is the bearer of light, then maybe she would have some answers! He had to know what.

He heard someone call after him, but ignored it. He knew Magnus was following him.

The white figure led him out of the building and down an underground path. Optimus recklessly followed, and he knew somehow that this person would have answers. To what? Maybe why he got the dreaded Darkness element in the first place. Suddenly, the figure disappeared, and Optimus ran to the edge of an opening to another place. 

It was a stadium. One that was of dome shape and had a ledge running around the edge of where he stood. Looking up, he saw that there were huge rocks like stepping stones hanging in the air and slowly moving around, as if it was being held by some unseen force. Standing on the closest one was – a transformer. Not a New One, but it was the same femme that Optimus had _saved _from them. And now that he looked at the white and beige transformer above him, he recognised her as the leader of Female warriors on Cybertron, but what was she doing here?

"Well, well, well, I thought you would follow me Optimus," Her voice was sinisterly sweet. "You're a fool …"

Optimus glared at her. "Hello, Elita-1."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hooo boy that was hard to write. Sorry to leave it at a cliffe, but don't worry. The next chapter is gonna be on its way here soon I promise!

Damn, its too hot here!!!! Yes, there is a connection between Optimus and Elita, and it aint a romance either, well … sorda. More answers to questions are coming I assure you, and I know this chapter didn't explain much, but the story will all make sense in the end. And everything will be in order once again. I'm sorry it the space ship part was a bit wrong, but I'm not good at the technical babble. And the chemical symbols mentioned were made up, so if they are something I don't care.

Anyways, I finished my pic 'I found you'! ShyLight, the link can be found in my profile. I have now coloured and posted it on the web.

CodeRed 73, I'm sorry, but Screamer's _my _baby, and he aint gonna be hurt in my fic! But don't worry; Red gets some show time in the future. He has an important role to play yet!

Wicked Woman, I'm glad you like my drawings! Thanks for the reviews!

Amity-Star, you think its Galvatron?! 0.0 I never thought of him … but he prolly isn't in this fic cause he's dead.

A preview like always:

_13 – Relic_

_The secrets to the New Ones creation are revealed. Optimus and Elita duel, but what's this? Will Magnus unlock a new secret to his elemental status? And the New Ones escape their trap! Now the race is on to get to Stormus, and get back Cybertron's Life Orb!_

REVIEW PLEASE! Its always nice to get them, it makes me want to write even more!

ST


	13. Relic

13 – Relic

"Where did those two go off to in such a rush?" Hotshot remarked.

Elder Andromeda's almond shaped eyes glowed purple, and she gasped as she saw what Optimus and his brother intended to do.

"They have found the Light bearer!" She cried. The transformers looked at her in surprise, and she continued, "And they are going to fight her!"

"Why?" Medivo asked.

"The Light Bearer has been with the New Ones for a long time," The small elder answered softly, "And now Optimus tends to show us what who the true Light Bearer is … "

***

Magnus soon caught up to Optimus, but was not prepared to find the figure of Elita there. Magnus growled and stepped forward, but Optimus held his arm out to block him. Magnus was a little surprised, but then openly shocked to see the look in his brother's optics. They were glowing brighter than he had ever seen them, and alight with the fire of rage. 

"Magnus," He growled, "this is my fight."

Magnus nodded, and drew back. "I'll watch over here," He motioned to the area along the ledge. Optimus gave no sigh of an answer, so Magnus went anyway. 

"Aww," Elita cooed, putting a hand up to her face, "Such a cute display! But you wont save him this time!"

Optimus crouched, and glowed a sparkling black. His cloak whipped out as he jumped up, using his element to make him go higher. He leapt over Elita, who turned around as Optimus landed on a stone opposite her.

"You will not hurt anyone else, Elita." He growled, "I wont let you go anywhere _near_ my brother!"  

Elita laughed. "It says in the old legends that Dark and Light are equals in power." She smirked at him, and pulled out the hilt of a sword. Optimus mimicked her. "Why don't we _test that theory!_"

She launched herself into the air, bringing her now white energy sword down in a slash. A black sword came to meet her. The two had put their energies to form the blades of their swords.

Optimus then spun around and aimed a slash at her torso. She blocked this move too and managed to kick his side. He stumbled, but brought his sword up and slashed her chest. She cried out in pain and anger and vented it out by swinging her foot under him, tripping him up and sending him over the edge of their floating arena. As Optimus fell, he noticed that they were on a volcano for the first time, and that he was falling to his doom …

Suddenly, he stopped. At first he didn't have a clue what was going on, but an indigo aura surrounded his form. He looked over to the ledge and saw his brother also glowing. He smirked and winked at him, moving his arm up and Optimus did the same. He used his Psychic element to save him. Elita screamed and whipped out her gun, shooting at Magnus. He merely raised a shield around himself and laughed at her in a '_nana na' _way. 

She didn't prepare herself for Optimus cannoning into her either. She used her element to stay afloat, and glared at her opponent, who looked furious.

"I told you _not_ to hurt my brother!" He roared at her, but she laughed at him.

"And who are you to stop me?" She whispered, as the two locked in a stale mate with their swords, "in case you didn't know, Psychic is weak against Light!"

And she kicked Optimus in the gut, intending to shoot a bolt of light at the red bot below, but never got the chance as Optimus fired a blast of dark energy right at her. She flew across the arena, but shot a blast of light at him as he let loose a blast of darkness. They collided, and the blast it let off shook the entire place.

Magnus gasped as the two wielders flew at each other. The battle was heating up and that last blast had set the volcano off. Lava below bubbled and shot up in jets. It didn't reach the floating stones above, but it came close. Magnus remembered Elita, and it was a bad memory at that. She had been their friend, but before the end of the war she betrayed them and went over to Megatron's side. In the process, she had almost killed Magnus, who had gone on a rage and tried to attack her when he found out, but to no avail. She was far better than he was at the time, and cleaned him up good. Magnus had come back to the base, beaten and broken, and had told his brother what had happened. Optimus took this hard, and vowed revenge.

Magnus looked up and watched on as the two fought. 

_This battle is no use, _Optimus thought angrily as he blocked another slash from her with his sword. The energies crackled. _We're evenly matched! Wait …_

He looked at the middle of her chest where something caught his optic. There was a hole there, almost like …

She was _implanted _with the element, and not destined to have it!

He punched her there, and she cried out in pain. That's it!

"Your no wielder!" He shouted, "You stole the Cloak!"

She snarled at him, and then noticed that the only way he was being kept afloat was because his brother was using his power to help. She smiled darkly; it was too good to lose …

She slashed his side with her sword, and faster than Optimus could see; she shot a huge bolt of light straight at Magnus! His optics widened as he formed his shield, but to no affect as the elemental blast ripped though him. He screamed in pain and was thrown back to the wall. He bounced off it and fell to the ground with a crash. He was unconscious.

"Magnus!" Optimus shouted. He didn't answer.

"See?" Elita said, looking at the prone form of the red and black Psychic wielder. "He was always weak – huh?" She noticed Optimus's colours; they were darkening!

She floated backwards a bit; this wasn't in the legends!

She flew back, and his form darkened even more. The red became black, the silver became black and the blue became black. The lines became green, and his optics red.

The leader's optics glowed crimson, and he roared, the lava shooting up to show that Nemesis Prime was now in the house. Elita's mouth was agape, how had he summoned his dark form?!

The black prime flew at her like a bird from hell. She was too shocked in awe and fear when Nemesis's fist slammed into her chest. The force of it made her gasp and her systems crumple, but it also …

It shot a ball of white light out of her body. It was the Cloak! He had knocked it right out of her!

He continued to belt the femme, who was now defenceless.

Magnus regained consciousness. He slowly lifted himself up as a _cling_ sounded above him. He looked up, and a ball like thing fell on his head and rolled on the ground. Cursing it, he looked at it as it stopped. It glowed white and was bright with warmth. Magnus grew comforted by it, and crawled over to it. Picking it up, he held it in his hands, and the glow seemed to brighten.

"What is this thing?" He wondered aloud, forgetting the battle for a moment, then, the ball suddenly flared with a brilliant light, causing Magnus to look away. 

Above him, Nemesis stopped his assault on Elita when he saw the light. He screamed in pain and then reverted back to his normal self. The darkness of his form could not stand the light of the other half.

"Magnus?!" he gasped. _He couldn't be!_

It was then that Magnus realised that he was no longer the Wielder of Psychic. He stood up opening his arms as he did and felt the element he used to have leave him. The indigo cloak crumpled behind him as the ball of white light floated up to him. The patch of indigo on his shoulder also disappeared and Magnus closed his optics. The ball entered his body as a brilliant blast of light illuminated the room. Optimus shielded himself, but looked again when it died. Magnus was floating upwards, with a shimmering white cloak floating behind him; his old cloak in his hands.

"No!"

The two brothers looked down. Elita, battered and bruised, raised her gun at the new wielder; rage spilling from her optics in rivers. 

Magnus smiled, or smirked, Optimus couldn't tell. He moved his arm to point at her and flattened his palm. A ball of light formed in it, and shot towards the beaten femme. She screamed as she was vaporised by her own element, and crumbled to the ground in ashes. Optimus had heard her cry out '_I shall return!_' but he knew she would never be back.

Magnus flew over and landed on the ground beside Optimus, a smile on his face.

"Check it out!" he said, excited. "I was right after all!"

"About what?" Optimus said, also happy.

"Don't you remember?" He said, tapping his brother's cranium. "Remember what I said about the Wielder of Darkness's brother being the Wielder of Light? I was right!"

"So, why did you get the Psychic cloak?" Optimus said, now walking back up the hallway they had come from. Elita having been destroyed, the arena had calmed down again. It was a magical place that no one had ever figured out, but they could ask the elder later on.

"I can add that to my list of questions." Magnus answered, then his smile faded, "I'm glad she's gone …"

Optimus put an arm around his shoulders and said, "So am I."

***

The bots turned as their leaders returned. They ran over to the two to find out where they had gone off to in such a rush.

"Magnus?!" Hotshot gasped in surprise once he caught site of his new cloak. "Where did you get _that_?"

"Off an old friend," He said and glanced in Optimus's direction. "Oh and Jetfire?"

"Yeah?" The V.C replied.

"You can have this," Magnus said and chucked him his old indigo cloak.

"But – isn't this yours?!" Jetfire said, surprised.

"Not anymore." Magnus replied.

"Alright …" Jetfire held out the cloak and Elder Andromeda floated over.

"It's okay." She confirmed. "That cloak is suited to you."

"If you say so, …" Jetfire said a little adhesive. He flung the cloak around his shoulders and fastened it like the others. It stayed still for a moment, but then glowed indigo. Jetfire let out a cry of surprise as the element fused itself with him, making a blotch of indigo appear on his shoulder. He looked over himself and said, "I like this one, but I wish I had the red one …"

He gazed longingly at Flare's cloak.

"Keep your optics off the merchandise!" She growled, and her palm ignited with fire.

"Whoa!" The shuttle replied. "Calm down!"

Flare smirked and said, "Just checking."

Meanwhile, Andromeda had lead Hotshot over to one of the glass cabinets. Inside was an orange cloak that sparked with purple. Hotshot had asked if he was suited to an element, and it turned out that Jetfire's guess was accurate;

It was the Cloak of Plasma.

" … and you must be careful of the Wielder of Steel," Andromeda was saying, "because this element had no effect against it even at the heat plasma is. It will not phase it."

"And who has that cloak?" Hotshot asked nervously.

"No one does at the moment," The Elder replied, "but I sense that your brother is well suited to it and could use it well. The only thing that can beat steel is fire and electricity, so it's best to watch yourself around your weakness."

"Okay, I'm ready." Hotshot replied.

The other bots turned to observe the scene. Wheeljack also stood by his cabinet, gazing longingly it the silver cloak that resided inside. Andromeda unlocked both cabinets, and the cloaks flew out, wrapping themselves around their new wielders. A patch of orange appeared on Hotshot's shoulder while a silver one appeared on his brother's. Sideswipe had stayed on the ship to build their new weapon, so he wouldn't get one.

"Alright!" Hotshot and Wheeljack shouted at the same time, and smacked their fists together. The others laughed with them at their celebration about having a cloak now, and Optimus turned to the female Elder.

"Elder, we require information." He said. The others listened in too.

Andromeda turned to the Darkness wielder, and said, "Yes of course. The New Ones, I know."

Chairs materialised out of nowhere, and the transformers took their seats. The sat down in the air, and started. 

"The New Ones were created on the planet Stormus by the High Lord from the essence of every being in the universe known. He wanted company at first, and what better company than to have a bunch of people that are able to mould into any being alive? At first, he was happy with what he had. He ruled a planet, and its people that he called the Stormians. But soon, his greed for power became more dominant that anything we knew. Because of the transformation abilities he had gifted his people with, he knew that he had created an army of great power. But there was a flaw in the plan that he had not foreseen – his creations all transformed into the beings of other planets, but they were not the same as the originals. To be able to transform into a replica of a particular being, the Orb of Life was required from the source planet. In your case, the Cybertron orb. 

"So with his army, he began to take over planets, solar systems, galaxies and even entire global clusters. He gathered the Orbs from the planets he purged and used them to enhance himself as well as his army. The New Ones – or Stormians, then decided to take over your planet because you have advanced technology and great power on your own. We decided to help you out with the Cloaks of Power, and that's why we called you Scavenger – " She addressed the silent bot. " – And your crew to come here so we could empower you with the Four Cloaks of the Root Elements. Poryon was an exception to this, and received the cloak of Poison as well. But we got a surprise when 100 years later Optimus here arrived. I sensed power unlike any I had seen before in him, and I knew you were strong enough to handle it." She smiled sadly at him, "And I'm sorry you had to deal with so much because of it, but you were the only one strong enough to hold the Cloak of Darkness. When we created the cloaks, Light and Dark were by far the hardest to create of all. And I knew that one day someone strong enough would come. But then, no less than two days ago the other half – or the Cloak of Light was stolen from us. And I'm glad it is now in good hands." She smiled and Magnus.

"I gave you the Psychic Cloak because I could feel a dominant power in you that matched the element, but I also felt a recessive one also. And only now do I realise that it was the Light that was calling me. But now that power is the dominant one, and you actually passed your now recessive power of Psychic to Jetfire here."

"So now you probably want to know – how can you beat the Stormians?" They nodded. "The answer is … difficult as only the Plikaton's have been know to do so. And they did it by using our cloaks also, but I'm not sure as to _how _they did it."

"Oh great," Magnus muttered, and the elder giggled. 

"I'm sorry I can't give you any other answer." She said, "But I know this – it will be down to you two," She motioned Optimus and Magnus, "To end it all." 

***

"Elita has been destroyed."

Iseno cursed them. He would beat them somehow. He had the orb! But why was it not glowing like the rest?

He turned to look at it. Was it … fighting them? No, it couldn't be!

"Have you got it?"

Iseno jumped as the voice of the High Lord rang though the room.

"Yes my Lord," Iseno replied, bowing, "but something is amiss sir, the orb seems to be fighting us."

"Fighting us you say?" The High Lord sounded interest. "I will deal with that later. What of our servant?"

"She was destroyed, sir." Iseno mumbled, cringing as he awaited the onslaught.

"Oh well," The Lord said and Iseno looked up in surprise. "Get yourself off that planet with the decomposer I sent you as come back here! I need to add that orb to our collection."

"Sir!" Iseno saluted. The screen winked off.

_Time to say goodbye, Cybertronians …_

***

A rumble shook the floor of the chamber the Transformers all were. They stood up in surprise, and the Female Elder flew up to the communicator on the wall.

"Elder Pleiades! Status report!" She yelled.

"_The Stormians have escaped!_" Was the panicked response.

"We have to follow them!" Scavenger yelled and ran out of the room, nearly everyone following.

"Optimus! Magnus!" Andromeda called.

They turned to her and she smiled, "In the end, it will be up to you. When the time comes, you will know how to end this."

With those wise words in their minds, the two Duel element bearers rushed to the ship. They saw the New Ones – or the Stormians ship race away. The damaged ship had been repaired to perfection and they ignited the engines of the ship. With new elements on their side, and now new hope, the Transformers raced the Stormians ship to their planet. Their fate was undecided yet, but they knew that this battle would be one to remember. 

And they would restore Cybertron to normal again …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh boy, things are really gonna heat up next chapter! I hope I have covered some parts for now, but more questions will be answered in the next chapters. I hope I've surprised a few of you in this chapter! If this one didn't you can be sure the next one will!

Anyways, two have figured out a small plot for my story, but I won't tell you who or what :) And I know I'm evil Wicked Woman! Muahahahahahaha!

And here's a preview:

_14 – Regroup_

_They travel to the planet Stormus, chasing the New Ones. The secrets about the three newbies past are revealed and so is a way to stop the New Ones once and for all. _

It's hitting the home stretch, but it is nowhere near over yet! And please REVIEW Everyone! I know its Xmas time and all, but there gotta be someone online … right?

Time to type!

ST 


	14. Regroup

14 – Regroup

"Let them come …"

Iseno gasped in surprise, "Why my lord?"

"Because …" The High Lord rumbled. "I want them to be killed somewhere where I can reach them. And they won't stop until they get back their orb, so they would come anyway. At least this time we are expecting them, unlike another time when they could sneak attack us."

They both glanced at the dull orb. As soon as it had been taken, it started to dim. Unlike the other orbs they had found that continued to glow. This one …

This one was fighting them.

And it was winning.

***

_I … just don't get it, _Magnus thought. _How can me and Optimus stop the new ones on our own?_

He had been pondering this question for a while in his quarters. Optimus had gone to tend to the crew, and help then keep track of the enemy ship. Magnus couldn't be bothered going up there because he wasn't any use anymore. Or he seemed to think that, anyway. He _did _know he was needed for something, but couldn't figure out what it was. He gripped his head in annoyance. He had always been good at this type of thing, so why was it that he could work out how to beat the Stormians?

Then, someone entered his room. He looked up and saw … Starscream?

"Starscream?" Magnus said in surprise. They never really talked, so it took Magnus by surprise when he walked in. "Why are you here?"

"I was just thinking of what the Elder said." Starscream said, sitting down next to the Light bearer, "And something came to mind. I thought I might share it."

Magnus nodded, "go on."

"You know that symbol on the cabinet door, what if it's like that?" Starscream pondered. "Like, you have to combine dark and light together?"

"But, how would combining the elements stop the Stormians?" Magnus asked, but thinking over what he said.

"From what I've heard of Stormus," Starscream said lowly, "The Duel elements don't exist there."

Magnus gaped at him, "But that's - "

"Impossible I know." Starscream said, nodding. "But that's what I've heard; might not be true."

He stood up and said, "Best be off. Electrica has requested that she test her power against me … again." He added with a smirk.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Magnus said, smirking when the seeker whipped around, glaring.

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically, but then became thoughtful. "There's something odd about her though … something familiar …"

"What do you mean?" Magnus said, surprised.

"I dunno." He said, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "It's like I knew her, and she knew me. I noticed it while I trained her. Some of the things I said seemed to make her remember, and the same for me now that I think of it." He looked at Magnus, who also seemed to be in thought. "Wait …"

"Hey Starscream!"

The red seeker turned to find Electrica in the doorway, wearing a smug smirk. "Are you too afraid to dent up your pretty armour to challenge me?"

The seeker growled and said, "You are just _asking _for a death wish!" He said and ran over to her, picking her up and slinging her over his back.

Magnus laughed as the two seekers made an exit, Starscream waving over his shoulder and Electrica yelling at Starscream. He can no longer sense anything on the Lightning bearer's mind, due to having lost his mind reading powers, but he knew they had a mutual attraction to each other.

***

"Starscream! _Put me dow – _oof!" Electrica cried out as the red seeker plonked her on one of the many floors of a room on the ship. Having only just been repaired, the ship was going a bit slower than usual, but it managed to keep up with the Stormians ship. To the Transformers surprise and suspicion, they did not open fire on them, and that was not a good sign.

"You asked me to put you down, you didn't say where." He said, bringing his arms up in an exasperated expression.

She growled and then jumped up, tackling the red seeker down to the ground. He revelled in how muck stronger she had become, and then decided to shock her with a jolt of lightning. The energy shot though her, and that power usually was too much for her to handle, being 2 million volts and all. But Electrica grinned and shocked him back with double the force. He gasped, but the shock didn't hurt, as he was capable of shooting much higher charged bolts, but it surprised him.

"You've nearly tripled your power!" He gasped and sat up, Electrica sitting close nearby, still smiling.

"All down to you." She said, "I wanted to show you, but you went all arrogant on me."

Starscream sniffed and said, "What is it with you?"

"What?" She said in confusion, not knowing what he meant.

"You just remind me of someone, but I cant think of who …" Starscream murmured.

"You do too." She said suddenly, and then …

"Electrica?" He said, grasping the femme's shoulders. 

She closed her optics as the pressure built up in her mind …

***

On the control deck, Red Alert looked over at Medivo. He seemed to have phased out again, and he suddenly became aware that his brother next to him had also. They were ready to remember.

"Time to come back, kids." Red Alert said, and he hoped his experiment had been successful. Now, he would now.

***

_Don't go, stay here with us!_

_We could really use your help right now …_

_You know she's right, Starscream._

_I'll have to pass … I don't want to risk betraying you a second time … it wouldn't be fair._

_I know you wouldn't do that … you wouldn't betray your friends would you?_

_Hmm …_

_Optimus … _

_As my last request, I want to stay alive. I can't die now … I have so much to live for …_

_There's only one way to save you now … and that is something never done before, so prepare yourself._

_Will I lose my memories?_

_Only for the time being. They will come back, someday …_

_You will remember, Alexis. You will remember …_

_Remember …_

_Electrica?_

_Remember …_

_Electrica!_

"Electrica!"

The femme blinked. She slowly registered where she was, and that Starscream was in front of her. _Starscream?!_

"S … Starscream?" She whispers, trying to figure out what was hers and what had happened. Her mind was so jumbled, but she knew the red seeker. Wasn't he dead? No, he had come back to life …

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, concern tinted in his voice. 

Finally, it all clicked. "Starscream!" She yelled, embracing the highly surprised bot. "It's me!"

"W – what are you talking about?" Starscream said, utterly bewilded.* 

She pulled away from him and said, "I remember now. I'm – or was – Alexis."

***

"I'm Carlos?!" Medivo shouted, the rush of memories subsiding.

"And I'm Rad?!" Razorblast cried.

Red Alert covered his audio receptors from the outburst. "Yes you are. You asked us to transfer you into the bodies of Transformers, remember?"

They did.

***

" … So after the crash, Laserbeak got in contact with Cybertron and found out that Red Alert had got a message from Optimus," Electrica was saying to Starscream, who was listening intently. "Saying that he wanted us to become Transformers, so that we could live on, as a favour to us. So, we accepted, but Red Alert told us that we might lose our memories. That's what happened, but we didn't lose them, just had them locked away. I guess you made me remember them all." She concluded.

Starscream stared at her for a moment, before muttering, "that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

Electrica giggled and said, "Try going _though_ it, then you'll know what weird is."  

Starscream put a hand up ho his head, and aptly fell backwards, now spalled out on the floor. This was too much for him, so _that _was why she was familiar!

"Um, Starscream?" The femme said, "Are you okay?"

"I. Feel. Weird." He managed to choke out. This new feeling was something he was not accustomed to, and only then did it hit him so strongly.

Electrica crawled over to him and said, "What does it feel like? Can you describe it?"

He turned his head to look at her, and sat up again. "I … no …"

The ship suddenly jerked, ruining the moment. Starscream grasped Electrica for balance, and stood up. "We need to go!"

They ran out of the room towards the command centre. Electrica wondered what feeling it was that Starscream had felt, but decided that she would think about it later.

***

The planet before them was truly unnerving.

Everyone present was staring out of the windscreen of the space ship, gazing at the planet with a mixture of awe and fear. They didn't hear Starscream and Electrica enter, and they both gasped.

Stormus was enormous, and lived up to its name. The planet was black, and about the same size as Jupiter with clouds of deadly red and blue gas covering the planet. Even in space, they could see the immense amount of lightning shooting down onto the surface. Starscream had been right; this planet had no 'Duel' elements.

It only had one.

"The balance of Light and Dark …" Magnus murmured though the silence, and everyone turned to look at him. "The balance has been destroyed somehow."

"I don't know how this happened, but we have to get our orb back." Hotshot said.

"Alright." Ultrasound turned to the ship controls, "prepare of entrance!"

Magnus nodded, and then looked at Optimus, who was next to him. He knew that because this planet had no Light element, it could make Optimus turn into Nemesis Prime very easily, and it seemed he was right. Optimus had his head in his hands, and seemed to be struggling with his element. Magnus put a hand on his brother's head, and used his power to help calm his brother and keep him sane. Optimus looked up and said, "Magnus … I think this is a bad idea …"

"Stay strong," Magnus said, and grasped his seat as the ship started entering the upper atmosphere. "We can do this."

"I sure hope so …" Optimus replied and they entered Stormus.

The landscape looked like a scene straight from hell. The ground was black (which explained the planet's colour.) and there were crude buildings on the horizon. Fiery lava spat up from the ground in arcs and a volcano erupted in the distance. In realty, it looked like a gothic version of Venus. 

The ship made a somewhat smooth landing on a flat area. The crew inside disembarked, and looked around. The place looked even less inviting than an enemy base from ground level.

Many people ran around in lines. There was a giant castle on the horizon that looked like the main base for whatever they planed, then Jetfire cried out, "Up there!" 

They looked up to see the ship they had been following fly over them. It had disappeared after they had approached the planet, and because there were so many ships around also. None had fired, which unnerved them.

"Lets go," Magnus commanded, and everyone transformed. 

***

The monitors glowed as they showed the transformers from many angles. The High Lord lifted his glass of a drink, and sipped it. He put it back down and said to his servant, "Greet them."

The servant nodded and left.

He laughed softly and said, "Come if you will … Optimus won't last here …"

"My Lord?"

"Put the orb down – what the?!" The Lord was surprised enough that he got up, and that was a rare thing in front of underlings.

For the orb had started to glow very brightly, and shot off a blast of light straight into the sky though the roof.

***

"What is that?!" Hotshot cried, transforming and pointing to the castle, which they were much closer to now.

The others transformed, and they saw the beam of light streak from the building, but had no time to ponder on it as a small army stormed out of the doors. They had guns on them, unlike the others; they were of an alien style.

"I don't think this is a welcoming party." Jetfire muttered, focusing his new power. He had learned a bit about it now, and could use it fairly well, as well as the other new elementals in the group.

"Magnus, Optimus," Scavenger whispered to the two. Magnus was holding his brother up a bit, as he was focusing all his power on keeping himself sane. "Get inside the building. The orb is in there; we'll cover you."

"Right!" Magnus answered, and moved backwards and behind the others. He then cloaked himself and Optimus in light and made them invisible.

The Stormians charged; and the Transformers ran to meet them. Skywarp proved his worth straight away by shooting a huge jet of Ice at the small number and freezing them solid, but more came out to meet them also. They fought them also as Magnus and Optimus slipped past them and into the building. 

The castle was black also, but with highlights of navy blue and blood red. Magnus followed the light from that beam. He knew it meant something, as if the light was talking to him in some way. All he knew was he had to get to it. He walked along the hallway, and saw a pair of high doors up ahead; the light was coming from in there.

"Magnus," Optimus suddenly muttered, his optics glowing brighter. "That light …"

"What is it?" Magnus said, and his brother stood up as if new power had been put in him. Magnus looked at him and he said, "That light … is the light of Primus."

"Primus?!" Magnus cried. It was lucky they were cloaked or the Stormians rushing past them would have stopped and noticed.

"Yes." Optimus said. "I think … I think I know how this planet works now. While I was subconscious, the darkness of this planet seemed to infect me somehow, or talk to me. I got the feeling that this planet's balance has been destroyed due to its master, and that means …"

"We have to destroy that person." Magnus concluded, understanding. They turned to the door, and they seemed to realise that the elementals were right.

The fate of Cybertron was now up to them.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, yes I'm evil and mean to leave it like that, but I'm afraid it was a necessity to keep this story in order. After all, doesn't quality come before quantity? 

Kudos to those who figured out that the three newbies were the kids. Have an Xmas hamper!  I put them in there, well … they _are _part of the Armada story, and it felt right put them in there. 

So, the next chapter … shit its gonna be huge!!! So much to put in it … Golly, I hope I can get this done before I go to Torquee! Meh, I'm sure I will.

And a preview for the next chap!

_ 15 – Reclaim_

_Magnus and Optimus face off against the High Lord, but will Optimus be able to keep his sanity intact with the darkness of the entire planet threatening to engulf him? The kids get kidnapped, but call on an old ally to help them out. What will the outcome be of this final battle?_

This is getting close to the end now folks! Hope I've kept up the suspense and mystery too. 

Keep those **Reviews** comin'! 

ST


	15. Reclaim

15 – Reclaim

They walked towards the door, side by side as the cloaks on their backs swayed with them. They stopped at the door, and they turned to each other.

"This is it." Optimus said. "We might not ever come back out of here … this is the end."

Magnus nodded and said, "I'm glad you returned. I don't know if I've ever had more fun before."

"Fun?!" Optimus said, bewildered, "I would hardly call this fun."

Magnus chuckled and said, "Lets just hope for the best. We cant wish for anything more."

Optimus nodded, and then reached out and hugged his brother. Magnus returned the hug, and he sensed Optimus's fear of becoming his evil alternate ego again as he did, but Magnus said in response, "Don't think about that."

Optimus smiled, and they released each other; and they opened the door.

Inside there was a chamber composed of a desk and a chair and facing six-view screens. On the desk was the Orb of Life, glowing brightly and illuminating the room. It stopped glowing when they entered, and the chair spun around.

On it was a Stormian – morphed into the form of a transformer like the rest – but this one was at least as big as Optimus's super mode. He was completely black, but had silver highlights on his slender form. He looked like he would transform into a space shuttle by the wings on his back like Jetfire's. His head was black, and his optics were bright red. They glowed in the now dim room like pricks of fire, and they narrowed when he saw the two Duel element bearers.

"Welcome, Cybertronians," He said in his deep voice, "To your doom."

***

The teams traded blasts of elemental power and the lasers from various guns. Skywarp kept them very busy with his Ice Element, which no one had guessed would be so powerful. The frozen Stormians were blasted by the others and blown to smithereens, but it was then the Stormians sensed that the three bots – Medivo, Razorblast and Electrica – were not fighting as well as the others. So, they decided to take them …

"What the?!" Razorblast cried as he was lifted up and thrown into the large hole in the ground that no one had noticed there before. It was a moment to realise that it was a trap that had been set up there to trap enemies, but it worked well as a cage also. Medivo followed Razorblast into the hole, but Electrica gave her captor an one million volt electric shot. The Stormian screamed as the lightning surged though him, and Electrica jumped away. The dishevelled Stormian was about to go at her again, when a second bolt of lightning – much stronger than the first – shocked him to his death. Electrica looked over to see Starscream with a smirk on his face, his hand sparking. Electrica gave him a thumbs up before trying to rescue the others from their prison, but as she looked inside the hole, they were not there!

"What the?!" She cried, but saw them being taken inside the castle. While the others continued to fight, she slipped in after them. She heard the boys fighting against them, but another thought surfaced in her mind: _why do they want them? Why do they want us?_

The Minicons.

She gasped as she remembered. The energy from Earth! It's Orb was probably much more powerful than the Cybertron one, and the Minicons had told them that they could use the power only once. Was this what they wanted?

She followed the Stormians along the hall, flying near the roof.

***

"I've been expecting you." The High Lord said. He clapped his hands once, and the dim lights came on.

Now the brothers could see him clearer. He was actually both black and a deep blue, and he seemed almost Cybertronian. But no one from Cybertron could have had such a wicked face, not even Megatron. It was pure black with deep red optics. If there were no light, they wouldn't have been able to make out any of his facial features at all. 

Magnus growled and said, "Why did you order an attack on hour planet?"

The Stormian didn't seem to hear him, or maybe he chose to ignore the question. He strode to the cabinet on the wall casually, as if this happened everyday, and took out a blood red sword. It was like a curvy form of Magnus's light sabre, as it glowed as soon as its owner took hold of it. The High Lord got into a stance and said, "Light bearer, I believe sword play is your specialty."

Magnus bit back another growl, and looked over at Optimus. He was starting to feel the shadows now that Primus's light had died out. He touched his shoulder and said, "Be strong." And took out his light sabre. All he knew now was that beating this guy would end all this madness. 

"I accept." Magnus said, also getting into a stance. His cloak disappeared in a flash of light, and the High Lord flinched. Magnus then figured out something to his advantage … Light hurts this guy … and badly.

They stood there, daring each other to make the first move, but it was Magnus who broke the stale mate. He charged forward, bringing his light sabre down in a slash. The High lord dodged, just like Magnus knew he would, and tripped him with his leg. He stumbled, but blocked the sword strike from the Light bearer. 

Optimus watched as the battle took place. It was taking all his power to keep himself sane … but then he sensed something. It was in the planet itself, trying to reach out to him. He decided to heed it, and let the message come though.

_Combine the Dark,_

_Combine the Light,_

_Let it be a pleasant sight._

_Combine the Dark,_

_Combine the Light,_

_Let me heal from its might. _

The poem relayed in his audio receptors like he had actually heard it. The planet was out of balance, and he asked: _will destroying the High Lord do this?_

_Lord is afraid of the light,_

_You must make him see right,_

_Lord is afraid of the light,_

_But killing him will save me right. _

"Magnus!" Optimus cried out. 

"I'm a little busy right now!" He shouted back as the Lord continued to fight him. They exchanged blows, and Magnus managed to slice the Lord's shoulder. He yelled out in pain, and sliced Magnus's hover component on his shoulder. He smirked, he couldn't feel that.

"Blast him with light!" Optimus shouted and crumpled to his knees, the darkness was mentally killing him. He needed the light!

Magnus focused on his other hand, and managed to blast him with a small ball of light. The High Lord screamed and reeled back, clutching his chest where Magnus had hit him. He then smirked and laughed, his head thrown up to the ceiling. Magnus watched with confusement; he didn't know what was so funny.

It was then the High Lord smirked at him and said, "You are on a planet of darkness; what makes you think your light is any match for the darkness here?! Look at your brother! He can't even handle it and he is the _bearer _of Darkness!"

Clouds of dark energy began to form around the High Lord, and he said, "All light … must DIE!"

A huge blast of darkness shot from his palms in an attack. Magnus ducked and rolled to the side, only just avoiding the blast. It was then Magnus realised that Optimus was now no longer Optimus. He looked over with dread as he realised that he had become Nemesis Prime once again …

"You cant save him now." The High Lord said, watching as Nemesis walked into the centre of the room, facing the window. "He is a creature of Darkness now …"

***

"I am Iseno."

The Stormian stood before the Cybertronians. He had never come out into battle before now, but he was eager to show off his skills. While they were fighting the others, he had decided to come in and turn the tides. 

Hotshot looked up to see the Stormian and said, "You're no different from the others to me!"

Iseno growled and shouted, "You will pay for your insolence!" He flew down to meet him, and the two duelled. 

***

Electrica saw the Stormians toss her brothers into a cage at the far end of the corridor. After they left, she floated down and saw them trying to get out of the bounds that bound them. She landed and they started ti talk, but she hashed them and shocked the locks. They unlocked and the boys quickly got out.

"What was all that about?" Medivo hissed.

"I think they want the Earth's energy you guys," Electrica said, "I don't think we should call it here to help us …"

"No." Medivo said. "We have to."

"All right, if you say so …" Electrica replied, and they closed their optics. They focused on the power of Earth … tried to reach it as much as they could.

And it responded.

***

"Optimus!" Magnus shouted. The black transformer didn't hear him, or maybe, didn't take notice of him. He straight ahead out the window in the middle of the battlefield. He didn't move an inch, and Magnus was getting worried, but also curious. Whenever Optimus had gone to his alt. ego he would go on a rampage and destroy anything. So why not now?

"Creature of Darkness," The High Lord said, his voice smug and a grin teasing his lips. "Your power is awesome … I can feel it. Why not become partners? I could use a noble warrior like you. Join me."

Nemesis Prime did not move.

The Lord's smile disappeared like water falling off his face and said, "Ignore me, will you? Not a good way to start a partnership."

Magnus watched, slumped against the wall opposite the High Lord. If he didn't know better, he'd say Optimus was in control of his body. But how could that be? Magnus closed his optics, and focused … the energy off his brother … it was different that Nemesis Prime's …

And it was growing …

Suddenly, Magnus's optics shot open and he stood up, knowing exactly what Nemesis Prime planned to do. The High Lord was about to say something else, moving forward a step, when Magnus cried out, "Do it Optimus!"

The Stormian looked over his way in surprise, but it was too late to hold back what Nemesis Prime had gathered from the planet. He rose up his hands, and the High Lord stepped backwards, not knowing what was going on, but slowly, he realised as Nemesis began to glow with a black field of darkness gathered from the planet. He then shot it at The Stormian in a huge blast of pure black energy. It his its intended target with the force of a small bomb, and Nemesis held it steady. The wall crumbled, and the High Lord was buried. 

Nemesis looked exhausted. Magnus watched with helplessness as his brother fought off the dark energy in his mind. He felt it too.

A huge explosion erupted from the rubble of Nemesis's attack. The High Lord shot up, encased in a fiery purple glow. He was furious to have bee pummelled so easily in his own arena of power.

"This is _my _planet!" He roared. "You cannot defeat me on my own ground!"

He flew at Nemesis with blinding speed, and they collided their hands in a test of strength. They struggled, and they both drew on the power of the planet to their advantage. Magnus watched on, but knew he could do nothing.

It was then Nemesis Prime unleashed his trump card.

The High Lord reeled back as cables and dark energy started to form the Dark Sabre. Unlike the Star Sabre, it was not a Minicon weapon in Nemesis's hands.

The glowing sword sparked out huge bolts of black lightning as the High Lord summoned his own sword to start the battle. The whole castle shook with the power of the two Dark warriors.

The launched. A huge _CLANG _rang though the room like a bell of doom as the two duelled. The ebony sword met the crimson one in a clash of tyrannic force as the sparks flew off like a firework. Finally, Nemesis managed to get a hit, and slashed the Stormians torso. He gasped and spat out some blood, but slashed the black Prime in the leg. He fell, tired from his struggle to keep control. The High Lord smirked, and got ready for the killing blow.

That was when a huge white arrow shot though his chest and slammed him into a wall. He screamed as the light seared though his circuits and the burning of the Light in his body. He fell, and did not get back up.

Magnus lowered the bow of light he had formed. It had taken him a while to learn the move, but he now knew it would come in handy to defeating the New Ones. He looked over at his brother, and saw that his colours were turning back to normal. 

"O – Optimus!" Magnus cried out, stuck between concern and shock. He ran over to his fallen brother, and skidded to a kneel beside him.

"Optimus!" He gasped, and turned his brothers body over rather roughly, but it didn't matter. Magnus gasped in shock as he saw his brother almost offline. He had used … all of his energy in that attack. It must have been hard to keep his dark form sane and summon the planet's energy. He must have had to use his dark form to summon the power needed for the blast. It was just like when Magnus had used his shield move against the New Ones cannon, except only more so.

Optimus coughed and his optics glowed a bit, and Magnus smiled a bit. But it wasn't much, and Magnus's smile faded. 

"Optimus …" Magnus murmured, and Optimus reached up with his hand to clasp his brother's shoulder. 

"I'm …. out …" Optimus whispered.

"No your not – AHHH!" Magnus screamed as a blast shot him off his feet. He managed to keep hold of Optimus as he smashed though the wall of the castle, and fell down at least a hundred feet. He looked up to see the High Lord's triumphant smile as they fell, and he walked back inside. Perfect.

Magnus activated his jet boosters on his back an instant from hitting the ground, but only managed to spiral away from the castle as a stray blast from inside the castle sent him rocketing over the surface of Stormus. They finally came to a rest some distance away, and it took awhile for them to even move. Magnus then twitched and lifted his aching head. One look at Optimus told him that he was indeed almost out, but he wouldn't give up so easy. He painfully sat up, and saw that they had come to rest some way away from the battle in front of the castle, and on some kind of ritual structure. 

He clasped his brother by the shoulders and hauled him up, making him face the red and black mech.

"Optimus!" He demanded. "I know you still function! I can still feel your energy. Primus damn it will you talk?!" 

Optimus remained silent, but Magnus refused to believe for a second that he might be dead.

Fury welled up on Magnus's face, combined with the torture of anguish, "This isn't fair! None of this has been fair! Why - " His head dropped down, like he was trying to stop those tears from flooding out of his optics. His head shot up as he continued to pour his spark out to someone who couldn't hear. "Primus dammit why do you always do this?! You … You …" He stopped again. "Why must you always abandon me?!

"I don't even know why I got the Cloak of Light now … I've felt nothing but Darkness for the past 500 years. This," He couldn't face the truth. "This just isn't FAIR!!!"

The last word echoed though the deserted wasteland. The distant sounds of battle seemed so meaningless now. Two tears leaked out of Magnus optics when he gazed upon his lifeless brother, and he let his head fall on to his chest, letting the tears fall freely now. A few moments passed before Magnus got a grip on himself. Optimus wasn't dead. He WASN"T DEAD!

Placing a hand on his now lying brother's chest, Magnus focused on the darkness of the planet. This was going to hurt him; he knew it could kill him. But he had to save Optimus … he just did. 

The clouds of darkness started to form around the Light bearer. He shut off his optics, waiting for the pain as the darkness slowly entered his brother's body. But it didn't hurt. Magnus opened his optics as he watched with fascination as the clouds of darkness swirled around his brother and entering his body by his command, reviving him. The Darkness was supposed to hurt the Light until they were united, so why wasn't it hurting him?

Unless …

Optimus moaned, his optics coming online. Magnus looked down at him, and ceased the flow of energy to his body with a wave of his hand. The excess clouds faded and disappeared as soon as Magnus cut the flow, and the red and black mech watched as his brother sat up, staring at him with wide optics.

"How?" He said weakly.

He could have said more, but his opportunity was lost as Magnus embraced him in a tight hug. No words needed to be said as Optimus slowly realised what a fright he must of given Magnus for being out, nearly dead, for that long. Then he focused on the task at hand and realised what he had to now do to end this. He had sensed that the High Lord would fall as soon as the light returned, and he now realised why the Darkness would no longer hurt Magnus, or the Light would not hurt him.

The elements were ready to be re-united.

"Magnus." Optimus said, pulling away gently. 

Magnus blinked at him. He didn't he would be able to say anything anyway with the enormous relief he was feeling without crying in happiness. 

"You know what we need to do now." Optimus said, standing up. "We need to mesh the elements together on this planet. Only then will this planet be saved and the High Lord defeated."

"I can't use my element." Magnus said softly, also standing. The looked over at the castle and Magnus continued. "Not without a source of light from another place."

That was when a sudden stream of sunshine like light began to shimmer down. On closer inspection, it was energy; and it was coming to them. At the castle, they saw a glow, and they realised …

…The three newbies stood in a circle, their hands intertwined. They had called for their old ally … the energy of Earth. Electrica then sent the light a message, and it in turn sent it to Magnus.

_Here is your light … use it …_

***

The High Lord screamed as the tiny part of the light shined on him. It wasn't like the light he used in his lights in the castle, but pure, whole light. He ran back to his desk, and hid from the light. 

_You are weak …_

The almighty Stormian gasped as the Cybertron orb suddenly glowed intensely with the same pure light. He screamed in pain, but he would not be beaten that easily.

_Now Ultra Magnus … let the Light and Dark be one …_

Primus's light joined that of Earth's.

***

That was all the encouragement Magnus needed. Turning to Optimus, he said, "Ready?"

"As ready as I could ever be." Was the reply.

They walked to the centre of the podium like structure they had landed on from their fall. It only just occurred to them that this ritual podium had markings on the weathered ground. At one end there was a sun where Magnus stood; and at the other end there was a moon; where Optimus stood. In the middle was the sign of Ying and Yang, and around the edge of the decorated circle there were little holes, as if some unseen energy would burst up from there. The pillars that rose around the edges seemed to curve in mostly, but at the tips they pointed outward.

Magnus and Optimus then raised their arms in a 'T' shape, and began to focus on their element. The cloaks that they had removed of came back in a flash of elemental colour, and they began to glow in their elemental colours; white and black. 

Suddenly, the pillars activated. They glowed blue with energy, and created a dome around the two Transformers. The elements pulsed as one side of the dome remained black and the other white, refusing to combine. Magnus and Optimus then moved their hands down in front of them, and slowly stepped up to the middle sign of Ying and Yang. They brought the dome with them as the elements started to mesh together. 

"When all that has been made fails," They somehow knew the words to speak, as if they had been planted there since the beginning of time. "And hope is gone. Let the element force restore all …"

They linked hands, fingers intertwining together.

The dome suddenly meshed together, sending off shades of Darkness and Light around the air and making the entire planet aware of their presence.

The battle seemed to be put on standstill as the warriors all turned to see the shimmering dome of black and white. All around, Stormians and Transformers all dropped their guns and weapons as the Light and Darkness started to work together to restore what had been lost.

Magnus and Optimus each opened their optics.

"Light is Darkness. They are one." Magnus said.

"Darkness is Light. They are one." Optimus said.

The pillars glow intensified as the transformers suddenly released their Elements into the dome. Their hands were still linked together as they threw their heads back and shouted the activating words to restore all. 

"NOCTURNUS ILLUSTRO!"

The dome sent off a huge beam of black and white energy, and the pillars reflected it. The whole planet was bathed in the energy of the Duel elements finally joined together, and felt it start to restore what was lost. The High Lord screamed as he felt the light and darkness rip though him … and his ashes were blown away by the wind. The Dome faded to see the clouds open up, and the black ink faded from them to reveal them to be a light shade of blue. The sky lightened as the blast of their suns suddenly shined down on them all. The Stormians – some having never seen the sun, shielded their eyes. They were back to normal now; creatures in all colours of the rainbow. Some that had seen it but long lost the feel of the sun on their skins, cried out in joy at the sight as though it were some god. The Orb of Cybertron floated down to the warriors at the door, who had stared in stunned fascination at the sight, shone at them and said;

_They restored all._

"Primus." Hotshot breathed. The Orb then fell into his hands.

The planet was no longer the stormy, black planet it was when they arrived. It was like someone had re-added the colour to a black and white picture that had been water washed. The ground was red and shades of green, while the sky was a pale purple with blue, wispy clouds slowly moving across lazily. 

"We did it." Scavenger said, looking at the celebrating Stormians. "We … "

"Unlike you to be at a loss of words, Scavenger." Jetfire pointed out. The said mech shot him a glare, but the smile on his face gave away his true feelings.

"Starscream! You guys!"

The transformers turned to see Electrica, Medivo and Razorblast running out of the castle, waving and beaming at the sight before them.

"You guys escaped!" Hoist said as they ran out. Unlike the boys, who stopped when they reached the Transformers, Electrica ran right up to the Red seeker and jumped on him in a hug.

"Electrica!" He cried out in surprise, but hugging her back out of instinct.

She nuzzled against his shoulder and said, "Your okay …"

He blinked, but smiled and hugged her tighter.

The rest of them then joined in the celebrations with the Stormians, as they apologised over and over for taking their orb and trying to hurt them. They explained that they were hypersensitive to the elements too, and since the balance had been destroyed, they were destroyed along with it. Hotshot looked over at the place where the light and dark elements had been released, and almost heard Primus when he spoke from the orb in his hands,

_They are alright …they will return …_

The two element bearers were collapsed on the ritual platform, each facing the opposite way. They were lying on their sides, and they seemed drained of power. 

Optimus twitched. His optics opened slightly, then fully when he saw the land. He managed to push himself up on his hands and knees, but then collapsed again. The power drain was too much for him. But he could see the land even from lying on his side. It was bright … and happy.

Magnus stirred soon after. He managed to sit up and stay up, looking over the land. He smiled, and looked down at Optimus. Optimus looked back, and suddenly remembered how much he missed his brother looking content like he did now. It was a look of total peace, and it gave him the strength to push himself up again on his arms. He looked over the land again and then returned his gaze to his brother.

He said, "We did it." He looked back over the land and said, "We won." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

TA DA!!!! We are now back on peaceful standards! But don't think that is the end folks, oh no … there is still one more chapter to go that will tie this story on to Energon somewhat, or what I want Energon to be (which wont happen, but meh)

_16 - Reunion _

_Epilogue. Magnus reminds his brother of the promise he made, and what the mechs do now that they have Cybertron back to normal._

Yes, this aint the end my loyal fans! I have had a blast writing this, and I may re-write the climax because I'm not sure if it is good enough. REVIEW me and tell me what you think:)

EDIT: Added a battle scene between Nemesis and the High Lord. Thanks for the review CodeRed 73!

The last chap. should be up in a few days! Merry Xmas everyone!

ST


	16. Reunion

16 - Reunion 

Returning to Cybertron was easy enough.

After the blast of Light and Dark had subsided, the Stormians offered to help us re-build our ship. It was funny because Sideswipe and Brainstorm came rushing out to greet us, and were surprised to find the planet back to normal.

"But we never got to test out our cannon!" Sideswipe cried out.

Brainstorm shook his head and said, "We still made many discoveries about the Stormians to help them as much as to help us."

After Sideswipe admired his 'bro's' new cloak, he suddenly saw something on the horizon that everyone had wanted to see.

"Look!"

Optimus's arm draped over his shoulder for support, Magnus was walking towards them, his smile evident even in the distance. The heroes were greeted with the army they led, and together they had saved Cybertron, and them too, from ultimate destruction.

We left the planet, after the Stormians promising to release the Orbs they had captured, and using them to bring back the people that were lost. As we all travelled home, Jetfire almost danced in joy at finding out that Tidalwave and all that were killed by the Stormians would be brought back to life. The Stormians had that power in them, but as soon as they had done that to all the planets, they would go into an one hundred yeah hibernation. They would only have their Orb to power them now, and although it would be hard for them to adjust, they were determined to right their wrongs.

When we got back, the planet looked like all the colour had been drained out. The transformers that were still on the planet seemed frozen like granite statues. They looked at it sadly as the Ship landed, and they disembarked. Hotshot then rose up the Orb in his hands and it floated up further by its own accord. Then it emitted a soft, healing light that covered the planet like a sparkling blanket. The colour returned, and the transformers came back to life. The dead bodies then glowed, healing and being resurrected from the grave. It took a moment for these transformers to understand where they were and what they were doing, and then everything seemed to come back to life as the saviours spread the word. 

"You know," Jetfire announced. "This really merits a party!" The transformers around him seemed to agree, and as the word spread, the entire planet came to the agreement that a party is just what they needed. Many parties were held cross the planet in mere hours, and the planet seemed to sing with laughter, song and dance. It seemed that even Primus was celebrating by giving the planet beautiful weather of brilliant sunshine. However, the one that Optimus was at was the greatest of all. Demolisher came back on the scene highly confused, but Wheeljack and Sideswipe filled him in over some energon. Tidalwave also came in like Demolisher, and also highly confused.

"Hey 'Wave!" Jetfire greeted him and said, "I've got a very interesting story to tell you …"

"Hey." Magnus said as he walked over to Optimus, who was standing by the window and looking out happily at his newly resurrected planet. Yes, he was now guardian of Cybertron, and it seemed that its burden would be light now. 

"Magnus." Optimus said as a way of greeting, and Magnus immediately mocked him, something that Optimus knew he would do.

"Whow, whow." He said, putting his hands up in front of him in a pushing like fashion, "Back up Mr. Guardian-of-the-planet. You think that means you can be all high and mighty to your own brother?!"

"Oh yes." Optimus said. Magnus growled, but his smile gave away their playfulness and they both burst out laughing.

"But really," Magnus questioned, turning serious. "Do you really think you can handle this now?"

Optimus turned to him, his look pensive. "Yes … I really do. I think I've learnt my lesson about fate. You cant hide from what you're destined to do. You made me see that."

Magnus smiled, leaning on him as he was pulled into a one armed hug. 

"Oh yeah," Magnus said, looking out at the new Cybertron forest. "You owe me a game."

***

I end the last line with relish as I look over the papers the Light bearer had sent me. I thought I was done, but it needed something. Like a post script …

Looking up at the screen, I typed;

_As the Duel element bearers gazed out at the planet that had been so close to destruction, I wonder if it wasn't just the elements that those two had re united. As I see them now, playing like they used to back when they were young, and Magnus helping out Optimus in his duties as the Guardian of Cybertron. I guess a lot of lost relationships need that extra spice in life to help them solve their debts to one another, but I think that everyday will be a new adventure for us too. We will all have new adventures. _

"The End …" I muttered as I added the famous last line to a story, but being the individual type, I added, "To another adventure."

Pressing the save button, I then proceeded to close down my computer. Ten years had passed since that journey, and I had continued to be a writer. But only 'till now was I free to put it on paper.

"Hey Hotshot!" Sideswipe called as he entered my office. "Are ya done?"

"Just finished." I answered. "I'll send it off later so the publishers can view it."

"Good stuff bro." Sideswipe said and chucked me a can of energon. "I'm goin' out for a drive to Hoist's place. Wanna come?"

"Why are you going to his place?" I asked, not sure of why he was going on such short notice.

"Says he's got some interesting news for us about that vibe you and the rest of the Elementals picked up." Sideswipe said. "We better head off."

"Okay!" I replied, and I stood up.

As we transformed outside of our house, I realised that I maybe heading to another adventure. But then again, isn't life one big one anyway?

***

*Onto Energon*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well everyone, it's the end of this story! Thanks to everyone who spent the time to read this, and a big thanks to all those who reviewed. You don't know just how much it means to me to get on the net everyday and get an e-mail saying that I have a new review. It really makes me happy!

So it's time to thank those who really helped me out here:

**Wicked Woman** – Not only did you sometimes review more than once a chapter, but also you actually helped me to decide that the Bearer of Light would be Elita 1. You see, I wasn't sure if I should make it her or not, I thought that that would be your guess when you e-mailed me, but you did put the seal on it.

**CodeRed 73** – You helped me give Red Alert a good role in this story. Without you, I dunno what I would've done with the guy! In one of your reviews you mentioned that he doesn't have a lot of show time, and that was the main reason for my indecision of what to do with him. Electrica is your fave next to Red Alert?! Gosh I'm very flattered! Thankyou so much! ^__^

**Blue eyed Broken winged angel** – For reviewing almost every chapter; but you could of said more than 'I like it please continue' in almost every review, however, I am grateful. Thankyou very much.

**Cobalt Pop Maxwell** – Yes, you did review this fic an age ago, and I think it was then that you also added me to your fave Authors list (which I ran around my room, crying in happiness) because you signed in then. I love your stories too! Thanks!

**Phoenix** – _"WOW. It's been a long time since a REALLY decent fic was posted up here, its nice to see one at last! I love it."_

That was your message to me, and you don't know just how happy that made me! *big hugs!*

**Pivot** – Ta for the high praise in all your reviews. I am actually quite surprised that this fic did so well among the TF community here!

**Alc Fluteo** – I have heard a lot about you from fellow authors and how great you write. It flatters me that you also enjoy my work!

**Amity-Star** – Hope you enjoyed my story as I certainly enjoy yours!

**SilverIceAngel** – Yes I had to add a touch of humour to the story, and hey? Who else better to do it with than Jetfire? (BTW, Flare and him get together after the story, but that's another story to ponder ;))

**ANIMEMJANE** – Blimey!!! Take off the caps!!! And yes, killing off so many people was necessary for me in a way to bring the story together. But they live now, so no biggie. Besides, I hate Demolisher and Cyclonus (*Snarls*), and Tidalwave doesn't say enough for me to hate him. The fun part about writing is punishing the characters you hate ;]

And thanks to all the rest! You are very nice to even review at all!! I know I maybe missed a few special mentions, so I'm sorry for that. But yes, thankyou to all of my readers and reviewers.

But I would like to ask you all something. I was thinking of writing sort of a prelude to this. Well, not really, but I wanted to write a story about Magnus and Optimus's childhood and how they grew up together 'n stuff. Then finishing the story at the start of this one. Would you guys read that? (yes, it will include all cannon characters)

Anywho, 'till next time everyone!

A very Merry Xmas to you and a happy new year!

ST


End file.
